Bait and Switch (A Swan Queen Fanfic)
by juicecupswanqueen
Summary: Henry Mills is sick and tired of his mothers skating around the truth and not realizing that they are perfect for each other and that they belong together. So he has a plan to bring them together and convinces his grandmother to help. This is a multi-chapter fanfic that was submitted for Swan Queen Week January 2015!
1. In the Diner

**A/N: ** This fanfic was submitted for Swan Queen Week, January 2015, Day 4: Canon Divergence. Robin and Marian had never left Storybrooke. The story starts out with MILD Outlaw Queen but there is NO KISSING and NO SEX, so NO WORRIES! **THIS is a Swan Queen story** with major Swan Queen feels already in the first chapter!

This was written before Season 4b started.

* * *

**Chapter One: In the Diner**

Henry Mills was on a mission. A few weeks after the Shattered Curse spell had been lifted, things had gone back to normal. Emma had broken up with Hook that first week because she realized that the direness of the curse had passed and that impending doom was not upon them. She had time to reevaluate her feelings and found that she could not see herself having a life with Hook. No one was more relieved than Henry. Oh, he liked the guy, sure. After all, he was a pirate with a hook for a hand. What wasn't fascinating about that? He still remained friends with the guy, even though whenever he saw him, Killian would ask about Emma. Henry was a little tired of that part of it really.

Also later that first week after Emma and Hook had ended things, Robin and Marian had decided that they would separate. Henry didn't have all the details but he knew that the Hoods had supposedly tried but Marian felt badly to be standing in the way of "true love" for her husband and could not deny him being with his soul mate any longer; his soul mate being his other mother, Regina. Only Henry did not really believe that they were a true love match.

And that was why he was trying to plead his case to his grandmother, in her kitchen, while she was heating up a bottle of milk for his baby uncle.

"Grandma, I_ need_ your help."

"Henry, I don't think we should be… doing this. What you're thinking about doing is… crazy!" Mary Margaret replied as she tested the temperature of Neal's breakfast.

"But you said you see it too!" Henry threw his hands up in frustration. "And look, Ma has been so weird lately."

Emma had been walking around like an insane person, grunting at people and acting strange. Ever since the Hoods had announced their decision and Robin was spending more time with Regina, Emma was madder than…well Jefferson.

Mary Margaret sighed as she picked up Baby Neal and sat in the rocker. "Henry, you know all this could backfire." She shook her head and placed the nipple of the baby bottle into Neal's mouth.

"Maybe, but we have to try!" Henry walked over and sat in front of his grandmother. "Look me in the eye and tell me you think Robin is my mom's true love and I will give this up."

The short haired grandmother of the 13 year old, who only looked about 30, opened her mouth and then shut it again. "He is her soul mate."

"That's not what I said. Tell me you think my mom belongs with that guy and I'll drop this. Tell me that you think she loves him more than _anyone else."_

Mary Margaret's shoulders slumped and she rolled her eyes heavenward while shaking her head.

"Something tells me I'm going to regret this." Mary Margaret relented. "Tell me your plan."

[X]

Emma walked into Granny's and headed straight toward the direction of her mom sitting in a booth with Ruby, Belle and a woman that Emma did not quickly recognize until she got closer and then she acknowledged Marian sitting beside her mom. She had to paste a smile on her face then because even though she was fond of the woman, Marian reminded her of her estranged husband, Robin Hood, who Emma did not care for much.

"Well howdy, Sheriff," Ruby feigned flirtation. It had been a thing with them since before the first curse broke. During the first curse, Ruby had no idea that she was Red Riding Hood and acted more provocatively as Ruby Lucas than she did after the curse. She had picked up on Emma being "bi" and they had flirted a little bit but nothing ever happened because Emma was sort of busy at the time trying to be a friend to Henry, being the savior/sheriff, and trying to not get hurt or framed by Regina. What no one else knew was that she was also trying to keep her sexual attraction for Regina at bay too. Of course knowing the woman wanted her dead helped. Back then though, Emma knew that she couldn't be in bed with Ruby when she wanted to be in bed with the mayor… who was trying to _kill_ her. Yeah, she had issues.

That seemed like so long ago. Nowadays, she and the mayor were… friends! Who saw that coming? And her feelings for Regina grew, though she was always trying to hide them or press them down. Regina was the adopted mother of her son, the former Evil Queen that cast the curse of all curses, the hottie in practically everything she wore. The woman just oozed style and sexiness.

Anyway, once Emma had broken that first curse, she and Ruby, mostly Ruby, feigned flirtation but it could never go anywhere. Even with Emma's romantic interest lying elsewhere, Ruby was not keen on pursuing the sheriff in that way, she knew. The major reason being that Emma was also the daughter of Ruby's best friend, Snow White, and that had just made it weird. She had caught Ruby giving the eye to Belle once or twice anyway.

"Ladies… what are you all giggling about over here?"

"We were talking about Christmas decorations," Belle replied with a friendly smile, "Ruby and I are going to stay up and decorate the restaurant tonight."

"Oh really?" Emma threw Ruby a dubious glance to which Ruby had the decency to look a little contrite.

"And I invited Marian over for dinner tonight." Mary Margaret chirped happily.

That caught the blonde sheriff´s attention because Regina and Robin would also be at the same dinner. Emma was already going to be uncomfortable with Robin there, since she had a hard time keeping fantasies of his girlfriend from invading her consciousness. "Mom…" Emma said with a warning tone.

Mary Margaret waved her off, "I already txted Regina. She and Robin are fine with it." Emma looked at Marian in embarrassment.

"No worries," Marian said. "Regina and I had spoken about it and made peace after the curse broke. I still love Robin but I only want to see him happy. And Regina, well… she may have killed me in another life, but she's saved my life twice now. You were all right. She doesn't seem to be that monster anymore."

"She's probably saved the town a handful of times now," Belle praised.

"Like I said, I only want Robin to be happy." Emma felt for the woman. Robin Hood didn't deserve either woman if anyone asked her. The women all started telling stories about the Evil Queen and one particular mention caught her attention.

"Funny though," Ruby wondered with a naughty grin, "I always wondered if she and Maleficent ever hooked up."

"What?" Emma snickered now. "Regina's not into women." Suddenly four pairs of eyes looked astonishingly back at her and then they looked at each other and chortled. "What?" This time Emma felt like the joke was on her somehow.

"Everyone in the Enchanted Forest knew that the Evil Queen," Marian searched for the words, "… _enjoyed_ the company of women." The women nodded. Emma's eyes darted to each woman around the table in shock. She wasn't quite sure what to do with this new bit of information, except ponder her jealousy at the thought of Regina bedding other women and her excitement that she might be able to bed Regina.

Belle chirped in, "Regina certainly did not discriminate."

"Speaking of," Marian pointed, "Regina is crossing the road now with your son."

Mary Margaret jumped up suddenly and said, "Here honey, have a seat…" and the next thing Emma knew, she was being shoved into the booth up against Marian. She had to put her arm around the woman to fit. Then Snow got in beside them. Ruby raised her eyebrows at the act.

Henry walked in with a bright smile on his face and Regina followed him in looking sexy in what was an elegant pin stripe pant suit under her dark winter coat. She and Regina shared a bright smile until Regina caught her arm around Marian and then a fleeting frown across her forehead.

"Hey Henry!" the women chorused from all around the table and then everyone greeted Regina as well.

"Hi! Mom promised me a cup of hot chocolate, if I went grocery shopping with her."

"Would you guys like to join us," Emma asked hopefully directing her question to Regina. Just then Marian shifted and her hand fell to Emma's thigh. Emma thought she saw Regina's eyes change with a flicker.

"No, we don't want to intrude," Henry excused quickly before his other mother could say anything and then much to Regina's surprise as well, he started pushing her back toward the counter. Then he beamed at Emma, "We'll see you later, ma! Have fun!"

Emma watched them take seats at the counter where they were placing their orders with Granny.

_Have fun?_

[X]

Regina sipped her coffee and watched her son, spy over his shoulder every so often at the table of women. Of course he tried to be stealthy about it, but she's lived with him long enough to know when her son was trying to be sneaky.

"Ok, young man, what are you up to?"

His eyes shot up to hers and smiled with sweet innocence, "Nothing." He then brought the cup of hot chocolate to his lips. She glanced at the table and caught Emma looking at her longingly. No, that couldn't be right. She must have been looking at Henry longingly. No doubt she had wanted to spend time with their son since she had asked him to join them. At that moment, Marian leaned over to say something to Mary Margaret, drawing Emma's attention to the swarthy beauty and their faces came in rather close proximity. Regina's hand shook and she spilled drops of coffee on the counter.

"Oh! Clumsy me." She did notice Henry look over at the table again and turn back around with a sinister grin. "Okay, now YOU _spill _it. What has got you so fixated at the table over there?"

He took another sip of his cocoa and then said as she brought her mug to her lips. "I think Marian's hot." Regina sputtered her coffee and grabbed her napkin to dab at her lips.

"Excuse me?" She lowered her cup and leaned closer to make sure she heard her son correctly.

"I said Marian's hot."

Regina's mouth was agape and she stared at the table watching the dark haired, dark complexion woman laugh at something Emma said. Regina frowned and bit on the inside of her cheek watching them. Then her expression cleared and she sarcastically quipped, "I think she is too old for you, Henry."

"Yeah, I know." He nodded, which satisfied her. As she brought the coffee to her lips again, he continued, "…but not for me. For ma." And just like that Regina had to grab her napkin after sputtering her coffee again.

Henry eyed his mother strangely. "Mom… maybe you should let your coffee cool down before you drink it if it's too hot."

"Thank you Henry for that astute observation," Regina quipped sarcastically. She looked at the table of women again and watched Emma Swan and Marian talk excitedly with one another.

"They're getting along. That's a good sign. According to some women's magazines I read at the pharmacy, their body language shows good compatibility. That's important for a meaningful, sexual relationship."

"Henry!"

"What, mom. I'm 13. I know what sex is. It's a woman's magazine, not porn." Henry looked back at the table, "And it's not like I am the one having sex, because I know I am way too young, so why are you upset?"

He looked back at her with an innocent frown on his face and she was gob smacked. "I don't think it appropriate for you to be talking about your mother's sex life."

"What sex life…" Henry inquired with an eye roll. "I don't think she's had sex in a while. I know she didn't sleep with Hook. To tell you the truth I don't think she liked him very much." Regina sat stunned not exactly knowing what to do with all this information and surely not knowing what to do with the teen in front of her. "Mom, is it true that women need to have a fulfilling active sex life?"

"Henry, that is enough of that kind of talk."

"I'm sorry, mom. I thought you always wanted us to be honest and open with one another."

"I do…"

"And if something is worrying me, then I should come and talk to you."

"Of course, but…"

"And if I had any questions on anything that you wanted to be open and communicative and not have me keep things from you." He looked at her then with such a confused look on his face she relented slightly and her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Henry, I think Emma is more than capable of finding herself a…" _a what?_

"A booty call?"

Regina frowned suddenly and lowered her head to him, "Who are you and what have you done to my sweet little Henry?"

"MOM…" He was exasperated, she knew, but she was disoriented with this whole topic of conversation.

"Emma can find her own…" _Booty call? Lover? _"…dates. I'm sure she doesn't require the interference of her 13 year old son."

"Says someone listening to a bunch of dust…" she thought she heard him mutter under his breath.

"Excuse me?" She was a bit more firm this time which caused him to jump.

"Er… nothing." He sat up straight and shook his head from side to side quickly. He was so suddenly funny that she had to bite her cheek to keep her laughing.

"Besides, Henry, your mom doesn't like women. I've only ever seen her with men. Graham, Neal, Hook…" Why did she suddenly sound so bitter about it? Regina frowned and shook her head dismissively. "Anyway…"

"Oh, Ma's _totally _into women." That stopped Regina cold. Henry just looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "She had girlfriends in Boston before she came here. I heard her talking about it with Grandma and Grandpa on occasion, when no one thought I was around. Why does everybody wait until I leave the room to talk about the good stuff?"

Regina was silent. Her mouth was open she realized so she closed it abruptly.

"Um…Henry…"

"And while we lived in New York, there was this yoga instructor at the gym, who kept looking at Ma's butt a lot. I think Ma liked the attention. They would smile at one another and I could tell that woman was really interested. I think Ma might have been interested too but it seemed like there was something holding her back."

"Well she did have a boyfriend…"

"No, that wasn't it. This was before Walsh." Henry shook his head thoughtfully. "Anyway, I know she likes women. I actually thought she might have been attracted to _you_ a few times; since she would give you that _look_."

"What _look_?" Regina couldn't help herself from inquiring, eyes slanted.

"Oh, you know_ that _look," and he tried his best to do the look, head slightly nodding mouth not quite smiling but mildly leering, "…that look that says, 'You got any _fries_ with that _shake_!'."

Regina frowned and blinked at him as if her son just spawned another head.

"Not that I mind. I mean, you're my moms. It'd be kind of cool and all. But it's not like _you're_ into women or anything."

Regina eyes tipped skyward and she closed her eyes, not believing the conversation she was having with her son.

"Uh… Henry. I think you should finish your hot chocolate. We need to get going."

Henry finished quickly and they gathered their things to go. "See ya later, Ma," he shouted and she waved goodbye and when Regina looked over, Emma was watching her with something that looked like desire in her eyes.

In an instant Regina hoped that it was a trick her eyes were playing on her due to hers and Henry's conversation. She was unsettled by the knowledge that Emma Swan may actually be sexually attracted to her because if that were the case, it would not be a one-sided thing.

"_But it's not like you're into women or anything."_

If Henry only knew…


	2. At Mary Margaret's

**Chapter Two: At Mary Margaret's**

"Dinner smells absolutely wonderful, Mary Margaret," Marian complimented as she leaned on the counter.

"Oh, it's just a simple pot roast." Mary Margaret started washing some dishes in the sink, "…though it's definitely not as good as Regina's."

Emma noticed Marian's face color a little at the remark and then she inquired admiringly, "Is there anything that woman cannot do? She's attractive, clever, rules with authority and now she cooks spectacularly well? I knew she could bake because Roland doesn't stop talking about her brownies." Then her face scrunched up, "Though I don't know what a brownie is."

"We'll make some with you sometime. They are easy to make and then you can make some with Roland," Mary Margaret cheered. "And to be honest, you're not so bad looking yourself, Marian. You look absolutely wonderful with that new haircut and outfit. What do you think Emma?"

The blonde had just taken a sip of her beer and nodded. She had already complimented Marian on her new look. It was chic, updated to the times, and she did look extremely attractive. It made her look softer and younger. Ruby had shown her how to apply make-up and Belle had gotten her a self-help book on "beginning life again". "You look very nice, Marian."

"Thank you." A becoming blush spread across her features at the women's appraisals. "I appreciate all that you and your friends have done for me, Mary Margaret. You have all been very kind. However, I feel I won't be a true hero to my son until I learn how to make Regina's brownies."

And just like that thoughts of the mayor invaded Emma's mind. Regina had looked adorably confused as she was leaving Granny's earlier. Emma had wondered what she and Henry had talked about. The conversation at her table had completely flustered her. The four women were discussing Regina's sex life and Snow had mentioned some of the rumors she had heard from the chamber maids. Then leave it to Ruby to actually start talking about the Evil Queen and how hot she looked.

"_Let's face it, she was a crazy murderous witch but she was HOT to TROT while doing it. Oh, to have been her leather pants for a day!" Ruby had fantasized._

That did not help Emma calm her raging libido. By the time Emma had left the diner her curiosity was piqued and she was totally horny for Regina.

The doorbell woke her from her thoughts. That was probably Regina and Forest Boy now. Her mother was still occupied at the sink and Marian looked suddenly a bit nervous so Emma moved to answer the door. As the daughter of the host, she probably should have anyway. She was trying to spare herself some time from _not_ seeing the woman she fantasized about with her soul mate "boy toy".

The blonde mustered up enough will, barely, to reign in her irritation as she opened the door. Regina was ravishing as always: hair faultless, make up flawless, killer body showcased in stylish attire that hugged every curve and teased the mind of things Emma could not possibly have.

"Ah, Emma, hello." Robin greeted cordially. _Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!_

"Hi Robin." Emma managed as she accepted the bottle of wine he offered. She'd rather have beer but whatever was going to help her get through the evening was welcome.

"Miss Swan." Regina greeted and Emma took notice of those eyes; the kind of eyes that were perfect for fantasies. For years now, those brown eyes had wreaked havoc with her senses because they had this "fuck me" look to them that always drove Emma a little crazy, but she was always able to control herself before because she thought the brunette was straight. Now that she knew that the Evil Queen had been with women and had thoroughly_ enjoyed_ being with women, that look took on a whole new interpretation for Emma. _Christ!_

"Now Regina, I thought we were past all the formality by now," she took Regina's coat, slipping it off her shoulders slowly. "Especially after all the _magic_ we've shared." Did that come out a little flirty? No one seemed to take notice except Regina who paused and glimpsed at her with dissecting eyes. Maybe she should stop drinking alcohol posthaste. "And where's my son?" Why did that sound like a line from a jealous ex-spouse? _What the hell, Swan? Shut up!_

The cool headed mayor clearly did not appreciate her possessive tone. "_Our_ son is on his way up." She raked her eyes up and down Emma's body and Emma felt her nipples stiffen under Regina's scrutiny. _Fuck it! Let 'em stand proud. _The blond even straightened her posture to give Regina an eyeful. When the brunette's eyes stopped at her chest, her gaze halted and stared and then her brown eyes darted to Emma's green ones, as if, in accusation. Emma felt a fleeting moment of satisfaction until Regina's full red tinted lips curled in a wolfish grin that just exuded raw sensuality. _Holy shit!_

"Hey Ma," Henry greeted stepping through the door. She hadn't even noticed him come up she was in some crazy sexy powerful eye-lock with his other mother.

"Hey kid," She pulled him close and ruffled his hair. "I miss all the hair you used to have. I get that you're growing up and _grooming_ now and everything, but… yeah, I miss it." She glanced at Regina, who was regarding Emma now with a softer expression and smiling sentimentally at both of them. It was then that Emma noticed Henry carting something.

"Go give that to your grandmother, Henry. Tell her the sauce should go in the refrigerator for now and the dish will go in the oven a little later to heat before being served." Henry left nodding his head.

"Mmmm," Emma brightened, "You baked?"

Regina shot her a genuine smile, "Cinnamon apple pie with Vanilla sauce."

Emma grunted her approval as she made her eyes roll back in her head for emphasis. "With your pie in my mouth, I can't think of a better way to end my evening." They both froze, as they realized how that sounded and a zip of awareness zinged quickly through both of them." _Stupid Alert! Stupid Alert! _Emma shut her eyes tightly and seriously wanted to smack herself, but recovered quickly, "I'm going to go hang up your coat."

"Yes," Regina responded just as quickly moving in the opposite direction, "Good idea."

[X]

Regina sat at the table, arms crossed, glass of red wine in hand, watching the interaction between Marian and Emma, sitting beside one another. Regina sat on the other side of the table next to Henry, who was prompting conversation between the two women constantly. Henry was singing his birth mother's praises and Marian seemed very interested in hearing about Boston and New York. Then every so often Marian would get distracted by her son who sat next to her, telling him to eat his vegetables. Robin sat beside Regina and across from his family and Regina could tell that something seemed to be bothering him. He seemed to be eyeing Marian strangely, which should have been of interest to Regina but was surprisingly not.

She took a contemplative sip of her wine and her sight fell to Emma, who seemed to sense her gaze because she returned her look and picked up her beer bottle. The awareness between them hung thickly in the air again. The blonde seemed to consider something about her for a moment and then brought the lip of the bottle slowly to her mouth, brushed it absently against her bottom lip and took a measured swig from it, all the while still keeping eye contact with the brunette. Regina could not help the playful smile beginning to spread on her face. The younger woman narrowed her eyes at that in challenge as if daring Regina to make her move. She had not felt this exhilarated in a long while.

"Regina?" She was suddenly pulled from the subtle flirtation that was happening across the table by Robin and she at least had the decency to feel slightly guilty. He was her date after all. She looked at him and he did not seem aware of anything going on between herself and Emma. "Mary Margaret asked you a question."

She turned to Snow and smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry. What?"

"Shall I put the pie in the oven now?"

"Yes, that's a marvelous idea. Can I help you with anything?"

Mary Margaret waved her off, "Goodness no. You are a guest. Relax, Regina." Then the pixie cut woman grabbed a few dishes off the table to bring to the kitchen and no one noticed her eyes bug out when she turned her back toward the table. She was totally floored with the eye-sex fest that was happening between her former arch enemy and her daughter. Mary Margaret put the dishes in the sink and opened the dishwasher while thinking that if they could bottle the frisson between Emma and Regina, they could probably jet propel rockets to the moon with it.

Regina decided for all parties involved, she should pay a bit more attention to the other side of the table where Robin, David and Roland sat. She then glanced at Marian, who she had to say looked much improved with her new haircut and makeup. She was actually rather beautiful and conversed quite well. She was attentive and offered speech freely and intelligently.

"Ma, did you ask Marian about what we were talking about yesterday?" That drew Regina's immediate attention.

"How weird, sudden and inappropriate for you to bring it up, kid, but _yes_, I did. And she is considering it," Emma said as she beamed at Marian.

"What exactly are you considering?" Regina asked warily.

Marian demurely smiled, "Emma has asked me to work at the station with her."

"Sheriff Swan?"

At Regina's shocked expression, Emma shrugged, "We need some help there. David and I can't do everything and Marian is a good shot."

"Well I did teach her well," Robin bristled. Emma's derisive glare at him was not lost on Regina. She raised her eyebrow at Emma, who misinterpreted the gesture.

"It's in my budget, Regina, and as Sheriff, I get to make those decisions."

The table was suddenly too quiet and David pushed his chair from the table and said, "If you'll excuse me, I think I'll help my wife. Boys, you want to help? And with that Henry and Roland helped carry plates to the kitchen, the latter seemingly excited to be doing something like clearing dishes.

"You can't be a sheriff, Marian." Robin shook his head.

"Deputy Sheriff, actually," Emma interrupted, "And why couldn't she? She's capable, strong and smart. Frankly, I don't see the problem."

Honestly neither did Regina. She wasn't entirely too sure why Robin was making such a fuss.

"She has other things to deal with right now." Robin stated.

"What would you have me do?"

"Well first of all, you have our son to think about, Marian."

"How dare you! I am always thinking about what it best for Roland!"

"Well, who is going to watch him while you are off gallivanting around chasing criminals." He inquired and Regina desperately kept herself from rolling her eyes.

"What are _you_ doing these days," Emma muttered under her breath. Regina swallowed two large gulps of wine and Robin fumed, but before he could say anything, the sheriff continued, "And I don't _gallivant_, whatever the hell that means." Regina hid a smile she knew would not be welcomed by her date. Instead she poured herself more wine.

"Please think about this, Marian. Being a Deputy Sheriff can be a dangerous job. You could get hurt." He brought his hand down as if he had any decision in the matter.

"Oh? And fighting alongside Robin Hood and his Merry Men on a daily basis, robbing the rich and being chased by the law with bounties on our heads was not at all dangerous or life threatening." Marian shot back.

Regina's mouth turned up in respect for the mousy wife that apparently had some bite in her. She actually admired the woman's tenacity. She caught Emma staring at her with a sidelong glance as if she could actually read her mind, though Regina knew that to be doubtful. Otherwise the blonde would know how much she wished that the sheriff was lying on her back right now with her face being Regina's personal throne. She hastily wondered whether she had imbibed too much alcohol but then shrugged and proceeded to drink more.

"Marian, that was different!"

"I fail to see how." The swarthy beauty crossed her arms.

"Because_ I_ was there to protect you! I was able to keep watch over you and look after you."

"Oh yes, and you did _such_ a great job of that, I was captured by the Evil Queen and her guards!"

Regina snorted into her wine glass.

"Er…I'm sorry Regina. No offense." Marian apologized realizing what she had just said.

Regina waved it off with a laugh, "None taken, dear." She was finding this whole discussion rather amusing. Regina looked at Emma who was smiling at her and she mouthed the word "awkward". Regina mirrored the smile and let her head tip back. This was very good wine.

"Emma," Marian began, "I think I will accept that position after all."

Everyone stared at Marian; even Regina while swallowing a huge gulp of wine. She looked to her date and saw his face redden. He looked like he was about to go into an apoplectic shock.

"Honestly Marian, what has gotten into you?" Robin questioned throwing his napkin down on the table and got up. His chair made a loud scratching sound on the floor. Regina saw Emma glance at the man disdainfully.

"I am not sure," Marian frowned, "…but I think it's wonderful." She grinned broadly and looked at her estranged husband with a gleeful yet innocent expression. "For the first time, I am in charge of my _own _destiny. I don't have to answer to anybody! I can do what I choose. I can be what I want to be!" Then in a surprised gasp added, "This is magnificent!"

Robin's eyes darted from Marian to Regina to Emma and he was stammering, not sure what to say. Regina thought he might have been looking to her to side with him but quite honestly, she couldn't get herself to do it. She had been in Marian's position before. She had a husband always watching over her, expecting her to be what _he _wanted her to be. She couldn't begrudge the woman for finally figuring out that she didn't need to be a "kept woman". Honestly, if Regina were being truthful, she was also a little… jealous. Marian had a choice. She could choose her own destiny! For Regina, love and free will never went hand in hand and the choice was always made for her. Yes, she was jealous.

Emma just sat at the end of the table with a huge smile of recognition on her face that was so adorable. Emma Swan, strong supporter and champion of assertive women everywhere. The blonde's eyes shifted to hers, changing from admiration to desire directed at her and the sheriff's huge admiring grin for Marian took on a more provocative light for the mayor. It was then that Regina realized that her small smile back was a bit flirtatious as well. Thankfully the other two people at the table were too busy arguing to notice what was happening between the sheriff and the mayor.

"Regina," she heard Robin's voice in her ear, pulling her out of her dalliance with Emma, "I think maybe we should call it a night." Disappointment came swiftly. She looked at Marian, who crossed her arms and her eyes shifted off to the side, slightly hurt. Regina felt for the woman. After all she and Robin were still married and while she had told Regina she was okay with them being together, Regina knew it couldn't have been easy. Before she could say anything, Emma intervened.

"Hold on there, _Sparky," _Emma pulled her chair back and got up looking as if she was preparing for a fight. Regina's eyes raked over her hard battle stance with admiration and want. Though admittedly, she was a bit confused to the name she called Robin. Apparently he was too. "Regina has had too much to drink. I am not letting her get behind a wheel of a car, just because you are throwing a hissy fit." To Robin, she might as well be speaking another language as the woodland thief didn't know pop culture references.

He looked angry at first but seemed to relent and agree. He took a seat again. "Look, my mom planned this great dinner. _Our…" _Emma looked to Regina for emphasis, "…son has been looking forward to it, for some reason," she added the last part under her breath. "Let's just take one more hour. Then my dad will drive you both home."

Robin took a deep breath, grinned and nodded his head. He looked to his wife and nodded to her as well and then sat and rested his hand on the back of Regina's chair.

"Besides, we haven't had dessert yet." Then she threw Regina a mischievous smile, "…and I am so looking forward to tasting Regina's pie." The savior did it on purpose of course. The mayor's face colored and the sexual innuendo was lost on the other two. Regina's eyes drifted upward to Emma and the blonde playfully winked at her. Regina was in trouble.


	3. In the Lobby

**Chapter Three: In the Lobby**

"I can hardly believe that you have never shot a gun before." Emma and Marian were walking up the stairs of City Hall in the late afternoon together to file Marian's weapons permit. "You got the hang of it pretty quickly."

"Well once I got over the initial shock of the loud sound and power of a firearm, it seemed to come fairly easy. I suppose it's as you said, 'I'm a good shot.' Though you had only ever seen me with my bow."

Emma eyed the woman up and down with friendly admiration. Marian was dressed in a pair of blue fitted jeans, not as tight as the ones Emma liked to wear but closely fitted, and a soft pastel pink peasant blouse, brown western roping boots and brown leather blazer. "You seem to be taking to the 21st Century rather well!"

Marian swept a wayward strand of hair behind her ear and fingered the hair-tie that held her newly trimmed medium length hair in a short ponytail. "Well when you get a second chance at life, you decide to embrace it."

"Still, it must be rough, you know with Robin and everything. The other night was…"

"Uncomfortable? Yes, well, he has always been a little presumptuous where I was concerned. Always thought he knew best. He always wanted to be in control."

Emma scoffed and muttered under her breath, "Good luck with Regina." She caught Marian studying her with a sidelong glance. "Erm… so you were saying he was always in control?"

"No," she laughed, "I said he wanted to be in control. He's a strong proud man…" Marian continued to stare at the floor boasting Robin's strong points while missing Emma's eye rolls. "… but it usually was about what he thought was best. I'm afraid I didn't really challenge him on it. I wasn't submissive either, but Robin is the kind of man you sort of need to choose your battles with."

Emma scoffed again. She wondered when Robin would end up getting singed by an angry fireball hurled at his head. That thought made her smile.

"Here we are." They stopped outside a clerk window. "Gertie will help us file your paperwork. Hey Gertie. This is Marian Locksley, the new Deputy Sheriff."

"Yes, we all know who this is," the matronly woman at the window covered Marian's hand in greeting. "And how is that boy of yours doing? He's a real cutie."

"Oh, he's fine thank you."

"Hey MA!" Both women turned their heads and saw Henry walking toward them.

"Marian, I think you can finish this up on your own. I'll be over there."

"Yes, thank you, Emma. I'll be fine."

Emma grabbed Henry in a playful halfway headlock and hugged him close. "What's up, kid?"

"I got off the bus and saw you and Marian walking this way, so I thought I'd come by and say hi."

"Sheriff Swan, what are you doing harassing our son in the lobby?" Emma looked up and saw Regina walking toward them with a few files in her hand looking amazing as usual in a charcoal gray pantsuit and a black silk top with the supple skin of her neck and upper torso exposed. She was smiling widely so that the sheriff knew that her question was in jest. When she sidled up next to them she put a loving hand on Henry's head and stroked it in greeting until it fell on his shoulder. "Hello, Henry."

"Hi mom," he smiled. Emma took a moment to study Regina and Henry together and she could certainly see the similarities in them. She and Regina no longer fought over, Henry, at least not like before, but even she could not mistake that Henry was every bit Regina's son as he was hers. His mannerisms, the way he carried himself, represented himself, that was all Regina. She thought of how he was smiling now for instance. Since he was biologically Emma's son, that smile on his face was_ her_ smile, but the _way _he delivered it with a tilt of his head at times. That was Regina. Suddenly, that observation jarred the sheriff.

At that moment Regina sent her a rare bright smile. "So what brings you to City Hall, Sheriff?" Was that a provocative flash in the mayor's eye? It took Emma's breath away. Thank goodness Henry seemed to have his wits about him to answer.

"She's here with Marian," Henry offered with what appeared to be a secret smile for Regina, which diminished her smile and confused Emma. Why wouldn't she be with Marian? As Sheriff she wanted to make sure her new deputy had no problems with her weapons permit.

A frown crossed the mayor's features and to question it was on the tip of the blonde's tongue until Regina's frown disappeared and was replaced by a fake smile; that same smile she had passed to Emma the first year they met when she only pretended to be nice.

"Hello, everyone. Isn't this a surprise?" Emma turned around and found herself facing Robin Hood and she tried to force a smile onto her own face. _Oh good. The wife-bossing control freak is here._

"Henry!" A very excited Roland ran up and grabbed Henry around the middle. "Hi Roland."

It was then that Marian crept up behind the four year old and placed her hands across his eyes. "Guess who?" she prompted in a deep voice.

"Mamma!"

Marian feigned surprise and laughed, "How did you know?" The little boy spun around and launched himself into her arms.

"Because you're the only one that plays that game with him," Robin smiled. "Hi Marian." He greeted her with some reserve that was not lost on Emma, but she also noticed his eyes examine her form from head to toe.

Emma quickly glanced at Regina who said nothing at all. _What the…? _Did he just check his estranged wife out in front of his girlfriend? Emma was livid on Regina's behalf. _Bastard. _Of course there was also a part of her that wondered why anyone's eyes would stray when they had Regina to look at.

"Robin," Marian acknowledged. It was then that Roland pulled on his mother's arm causing her to drop the paperwork she was holding. Emma and Robin both bent to help her pick it up and as he was rising, Robin spied one of the documents.

"This is a _Petition for a Change of Name!"_ Robin looked aghast and Emma thought a vein in his neck was going to pop. She cast her wide eyes at Regina, always the pillar of decorum, who just stood there looking unaffected.

"Pappa?" Roland looked a little frightened.

"Hey Roland, do you want to go check out the fish in the fish tank over there. There's this really cool green one who likes to eat his own poop."

"Whoa…" the four year old was fascinated and followed Henry who left but not without Regina touching his arm first in thanks; an affectionate move that touched Emma's heart.

"Marian, what is the meaning of this?"

"Robin, calm down. I was just getting some information, that's all. The lady at the window gave it to me to read over, though she also mentioned I may not need it once the divorce goes through, but I don't even know how that will happen since it's not like we can prove we are married anyway." She took a deep breath and acknowledged the presence of Emma and Regina too. "So far, I have been writing down Marian Locksley on everything, but since Robin and I are separated, well…" she looked to Robin, "I contemplated whether I should go back to my maiden name."

"Which is?" Emma asked curiously.

"Dubois." Both she and Robin clarified at the same time, though Marian said it far happier than Robin did.

"Marian Dubois…" Emma sounded it out slowly. "I like it." She gave Marian a reassuring rub on the back ignoring Robin's look of annoyance and completely unaware of Regina's unsettling frown at the hand currently touching Marian.

"Pappa! Pappa!" Roland came dashing back to them a ball of excitement with Henry following. "I saw a big fish that eated his POOP!"

Emma snickered, "Poop."

"POOP!" Roland turned to her and laughed.

"Poop to you too!"

"No POOP to you!" He threw back at her.

Emma ruffled his hair playfully only to look up and notice the amused look from Marian, the censured look from Regina and the baffled look from Robin. "What? He's 4. 'Poop' is like a magic word." Regina's eye roll was the only reaction she was concerned with anyway.

"So Ma, are you and Marian going to hang out?" Henry asked, which Emma thought was a rather oddly worded question and she opened her mouth to answer but Marian was already replying.

"Well we were going to get something to eat since we missed lunch today." Then Marian inquired of Robin, "And what are Roland's plans?"

"We're going fishing with Little John." Roland answered enthusiastically.

"Oh are you? Well don't you dare fall in." Marian tweaked her son's nose.

"What about you, Henry? Are you hungry?" Emma received another reproachful look from Regina, "…for something small… hungry for something small because you _know_ we wouldn't want to ruin your dinner." The blonde thought she spied Regina stifling a smile.

"Uh…" Henry looked to his mom and smiled, "No, you two have fun… by _yourselves_…"

"Ooookay…" Emma frowned and looked at Regina who was frowning again. "I'll see you around."

"Give mommy kisses!" Marian held her arms out and Roland threw himself at her and kissed her cheek lovingly. "Have fun, sweetheart." Then to her husband she barely spared him a glance but her parting "bye" sounded a bit more cheerful than he seemed to like. The two women waved to the group and headed toward the building's front entrance.

"I'm going to the library, mom. I'll just wait and ride home with you?"

"Yes, that's fine, Henry."

"Where's Mamma going, Pappa." Roland asked wide eyed.

"Don't worry, Roland," Henry reassured him and then nudged Regina meaningfully, "…she's in _good_ hands." Then the teen turned on his heels and left his mother, mouth agape to stare after him.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Robin's surprise question was the last thing Henry heard as he walked further away snickering in hushed tones.

[X]

"He's what?!"

"He's trying to match-make Marian and Emma." Regina eyed the man pacing in front of her. She looked over her shoulder and found Roland staring into the fish tank glad that he was preoccupied with something.

"Oh no! Marian's not like _that_," Robin shook his head vehemently. That snapped Regina to attention. "She doesn't do _that_ sort of thing."

"_What _sort of _thing?" _Regina crossed her arms in a battle stance. He swung to her and then seeing the tension radiate off her he seemed to remember the Evil Queen's reputation and he started stuttering like a fool. Regina sighed impatiently.

"No no…you misunderstand. There's nothing wrong with it, but Marian's just not _that_ type of girl." Again, he seemed to put his foot in his mouth and Regina worriedly rubbed her forehead. "I mean, Marian is not…"

"…not interested in women." Regina finished for him.

"Yes…" He smiled gratefully and then seemed deep in thought.

"She's a beautiful woman, Robin." Regina wasn't actually sure where she was taking this line of discussion.

"Yes," he agreed absently, then he looked to Regina again and recovered, "but so are you." He circled his arms around her waist and Regina suddenly wished she could be anywhere else. "How about you and Henry join Roland and I at the camp tonight for dinner? Little John prepares some of the best fish meals you have ever tasted over an open fire."

"Tempting," _not really_, "but Henry and I are working on a homework assignment that he has for school tonight." _Lie! _Robin did not hide his disappointment.

"I was hoping that you and I could have a little alone time." He pulled her in closer. "You and I haven't actually had alone time since that night in your vault." He started to close the distance for a kiss but she brushed him aside and straightened her suit.

"You and I decided we were going to take things slow, remember?" Then she looked around. "And I'm the mayor, I'm at work right now."

His eyes considered her a moment and then he relented. "All right." He whistled for Roland. "We should meet up with Little John."

"Yes, of course. And I should deliver these files before the office closes."

They said their goodbyes and she watched them leave together hand in hand. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but something was different. After more thought she realized that the excitement was no longer there. The longing had faded. It was as if suddenly, she was looking at something she thought she had wanted and she found it sorely lacking, dull and unimpressive. And she had a feeling it had something to do with a certain sheriff.


	4. Under the Mistletoe

**Chapter Four: Under the Mistletoe**

The sweet smell of Christmas cake, cupcakes with green and red frosting and cinnamon permeated the air at Granny's Diner and cheerful voices singing "Deck the Halls" came from a few happy inebriated guests from the front booth. Since they weren't disturbing the peace and everyone seemed to be enjoying them, Sheriff Swan saw no reason to stop them. She sat at the counter with her cup of egg nog that was offered to her by Ruby. She chose the one without brandy since she considered herself on duty even though officially she was not. Marian was on tonight and David was on patrol detail. He would stop by or check in every half hour to see how things were going. He made himself available to anyone who needed his help, or if someone was too drunk to drive and needed a ride home.

She picked up her glass and started wandering around talking to people and seeing how everyone was enjoying the evening. She was on the other side of the room when she _felt _her walk in through the front door. She couldn't explain it, but sometimes Emma could just feel when Regina entered a room. Looking toward the front, the sheriff tried to push aside the disappointment she felt at seeing Robin Hood by her side. Her gaze went to Marian who was engaged in conversation with Audrey, the manager at the Animal Shelter and Ruby, who was playfully pulling at Marian's ponytail. _Oh geez! It looks like the _wolf_ is on the prowl. _Emma's eyes immediately spied Belle who sat on a counter stool, pretending to glimpse through "The Night before Christmas", a large picture book that was beautifully illustrated and on display every year at Granny's Holiday party. What Emma found interesting was the beautiful librarian would look up and eye Ruby every so often with… timidity. _It can't be! _The librarian showing interest in the werewolf? Beauty and the Beast 2.0. She wondered whether Ruby had any idea that all her hard efforts chasing the woman might have paid off. She watched the long haired brunette openly flirt with her new deputy and she decided that it was unlikely. Ruby wouldn't be interested in anyone else if she thought she actually had a chance with Belle.

Turning her head she saw that the mayor and her "prince" – _gag. gag_ – were talking to her mother, so she stepped closer to the women.

"Hi there, Sheriff," Ruby greeted with a wink.

"Ruby. Audrey…" The blonde with the long curly hair smiled back at her. Emma had noticed her before and thought she was very attractive but she never sensed any interest coming from the woman and beside that initial acknowledgement of the woman's prettiness, Mayor Mills had pretty much ruined any woman for Emma in all the time she had lived here.e would He would She absently thought of Hook and finally admitted that Regina had probably ruined her for the men in town too. _Crap!_

Audrey had excused herself to refill her drink and talk to someone about adopting a cocker spaniel. She gave Marian and Emma a warm smile and disappeared into the crowd.

"I knew Hildy from my village." Marian pointed after Audrey. "We grew up together."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah and believe it or not, she had spent her entire life being afraid of dogs. Of course being the manager of the animal shelter for 28 years seems to have helped her get over her fear."

"Huh…" Emma considered that. She supposed this was another one of those instances where the Evil Queen's curse had backfired. Perhaps Hildy working at the animal shelter was supposed to be some kind of hell for her, but it actually helped her. Regina did something good for someone without even realizing it. Somehow that seemed so… Regina. She looked over and saw the woman walking towards them with a glass in each hand.

"Deputy Locksley, are you enjoying your first Storybrooke Christmas party?" The dark haired mayor greeted Marian with a genuine smile.

She laughed, "Yes, I am having a wonderful time," then she straightened, "…that is while still on duty, keeping the peace and all of that."

Emma chuckled, "Well continue on deputy." The blonde sheriff was standing opposite them as Regina and Marian stood shoulder to shoulder, which was an odd yet pleasing sight. To see them standing so close and getting on, two women who had shared the same man. Then, thinking about that man made Emma want to puke her egg nog. She saw him across the restaurant talking to her father who had just entered.

"Here," Regina offered the young deputy. "This is non-alcoholic sparkling apple cider. I made it." Marian's hand paused halfway to her lips. Regina smiled at that, "No poison. I promise." Then she raised her identical glass. "Cheers."

Marian giggled and they both drank. "Delicious," Marian nodded. The friendly look Regina shot her made Emma fall in love with the woman all over again. _Damn! _The sheriff was so close to requesting a sample of the sparkling cider right off the mayor's lips. Ugh! She needed to get a grip.

"HEY EVERYONE! LOOK WHO'S STANDING UNDER THE MISTLETOE!" Leroy bellowed across the restaurant and everyone seemed to look up and then look around. Emma suddenly looked above them and discovered the sprig of mistletoe hanging directly above her, Marian _and _Regina!

"What? Where did that come from?" Emma looked at Marian who blushed and Regina whose gaze bore into Emma's amusedly. The power of those eyes sent a shiver through the blonde's system and it seemed the mayor was the only woman who noticed it, if the tilt at the corner of her mouth was any indication.

"Wow, Sheriff…" Ruby laughed. "It looks like you get to kiss two beautiful women tonight. It's mistletoe! It's the rules!"

Emma put her hands up trying to bring about calm and order among all the loud bellows of laughter and wolf whistles.

"_KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!..." _came the steady urging from the crowd. She looked to Marian who was blushing profusely but whose eyes glittered with fun. Regina just looked to Emma almost daringly while smiling like the cat that ate the canary, which on Regina was such a potent expression.

"Now, now… I think it would be inappropriate for me to kiss my new deputy, people, come on!"

"I'll kiss her for you," Ruby stepped forward and only Emma seemed to catch the clench of Belle's jaw. "As your proxy, of course."

"Sounds like an excellent solution, Miss Lucas." Regina approved and Emma raised an eyebrow inquiringly to which Regina feigned an innocent look.

"_KISS! KISS! KISS!..." _the crowd started chanting again and when Ruby leaned in and Marian smiled back in agreement, a loud cry rang through the crowd.

"MARIAN!" The women turned and saw Robin looking at his estranged wife reproachfully and with warning.

Emma looked back at her deputy, whose jaw clenched defiantly and she gently grabbed the tall brunette by the nape of her neck and pulled her closer and when their lips met, Marian's opened and glided invitingly under the waitress'. The kiss was hot. Emma's eyes darted to Robin again who was watching in horror and she thought that blood vessel in his neck was going to pop again. He was red with anger. He spun around and then left the restaurant abruptly. Emma smiled as if Christmas had come early. When she turned back she saw the two women split apart, Ruby looking shocked and Marian blushing profusely.

"You enjoyed that, Sheriff Swan." Regina said confidentially as loud cheers sounded from the crowd. Emma was uncertain whether Regina was talking about the kiss between the deputy and the waitress or her obvious delight that the kiss had upset Hood.

"_KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!..."_

"Something tells me I'm going to enjoy_ this_ a whole lot more, Regina." Emma wiggled her brows and Regina's pleasing smile spoke volumes to Emma all of a sudden. _Holy shit! She wants to kiss me._

She placed her hands on the mayor's hips and felt the heat first that enveloped her. Her insides tingled with anticipation as she pulled Regina closer, the mayor coming to her willingly. Then she felt the mayor place both hands on her shoulders in surrender and eagerness. The roar of the crowd seemed to dull in her ears as she was only aware of the echoing sound of her beating heart. Regina's red tinted voluptuous lips parted and Emma was suddenly hungrier for the woman than she had ever been before.

When their lips were just half an inch apart, the blonde could feel Regina's warm breath on her mouth, smell the apple cider and was desperate to quench her own thirst. Then she heard her name spoken softly with unmasked lust as they closed the distance and their lips came together. At first touch, Emma moaned and wanted to deepen the kiss. Her lips began to part, but a cowardly part of her was just about to chicken out until she felt the mayor's tongue demandingly pry her lips apart taking what it wanted. That moan definitely came from Regina this time and the savior threw caution to the wind and gently sucked at the other woman's tongue. _Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy fucking shit! _This was the kiss of all kisses… at least so far, and Emma desperately hoped that there were more like this in their future.

Loud whistles and cheers came from the crowd, which seemed to douse Emma and Regina out of their lust filled moment. As they slowly parted, the emotions that flitted across Regina's face mirrored Emma's: lust, shock, hope and then strong lust again. They cleared their throats and took sips from the drinks to hide the longing they felt for one another from everyone else. She looked up and caught her parents wide eyed expressions. _Oh boy!_

Emma began to make her way over and when she stopped in front of them she tried to act casual. "Hey how's it going?" She put her egg nog on the counter and slipped her hands in her back pockets. "How was the patrol, Dad. Everything ok?"

David stared at her through new eyes and shook his head incredulously. "How long have you had feelings for Regina?" Emma held her breath uncomfortably and looked toward her mother who seemed to busy herself with helping Ruby arrange appetizers on a tray. Mary Margaret glanced up with an unreadable expression, but it didn't seem like she was upset or angry.

Resigned Emma sighed, "I don't know. But… for a long time." Her father turned his head to his wife astonishingly. Her mother turned to him with a look, turned back to her tray to do one last thing, slapped her hands together in a wiping motion and turned fully back around to her husband with her hand out, palm up. Emma frowned.

"Darn it!" He removed his wallet from his back pocket, sifted through it, and handed her mother a crisp $20 bill. Emma's jaw dropped as It dawned on her what was happening.

"You guys were betting on my _love life_?" She shook her head as if to clear it of the surprise and then wisecracked. "What kind of parents are you?"

"Unbelievable," David shook his head as they seemed to ignore Emma's quip. "Snow…"

"I know my own daughter, don't I?" Mary Margaret giggled. She handed him the tray, "Here you go, _Hot Pants_. Make yourself useful and circulate these around the room, Charming." The dark haired pixie cut princess was still laughing as her father passed Emma grumbling about being surrounded by crazy women. When he was gone she looked at her mom, who began transferring more finger foods from a pan to another tray. "Oh, don't mind your father. He's just a little upset."

"For losing 20 bucks," Emma scoffed, taking a tiny sausage wrapped in crispy golden fillo dough into her mouth.

"That and he has to wear a pair of my thong panties to Regina's Christmas party next weekend."

Emma practically choked.

"Oh! Honey, _honey_!" Mary Margaret was patting her back in alarm. "Are you ok? Oh my GOSH!" She poured Emma a glass of Regina's sparkling cider and handed it to her. "Drink this."

Emma took a swig of the liquid and was instantly reminded of the exhilarating kiss she shared with the sexy cider makier. She squirmed when she felt the moisture gather between her legs at the reminder.

"Feel better?"

"Only slightly. That was cruel to put that Image in my head though, mom."

Her mother actually cackled at that.

"Hey, how did you know that you would be the winner before Regina's party?"

"I didn't." Snow frowned. "The bet was $20 and I get to choose the day he has to wear them."

"And does he know it's at Regina's party?" Emma couldn't help but laugh.

"He will tonight!" Mary Margaret smiled mischievously and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Seriously, you two are shattering the image that Disney put in my head of Snow White and Prince Charming."

"Ugh! I hate that twit." Mary Margaret groaned. "And to think I actually _liked _that film once! Then the curse broke and I realized who I was. I can't even watch it now without wanting to cause her bodily harm, she is so stupid."

"She's a _cartoon_, mom."

"Based on ME!" Mary Margaret shook her head. "I like to think I'm more like the Black Widow in the Avengers."

"Yeah, ok…" Emma laughed good naturedly at her Mom's raised eye brow. "I still can't believe you two were betting on me and Regina. You know that's kind of creepy, right?"

Her mother placed the last appetizer on the tray and cleaned her hands on a clean napkin close by. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Do?" Emma looked over at Regina who was talking to Doc and Sleepy. She was happy to see that people seemed to not be afraid around her anymore and that she fit in more with the citizens of Storybrooke. "What can I do? She has a boyfriend." Her heart sank at the next thought. "… a SOUL mate."

"Who interestingly enough seems to have disappeared…" Mary Margaret's voice trailed off, "… and she doesn't seem to b3e in a rush to find him."

As if on cue, Regina turned and caught the blonde looking at her and the smile she shot the sheriff was so irresistibly sexy. She felt her mother beside her.

"You know, I believe I am the_ only_ other person," Mary Margaret inferred that Emma was the other, "… in this town that knows Regina so well and _that _is not a smile of friendship." Mary Margaret grabbed the tray and nudged her daughter's hip with her own. "Put your tongue back in your mouth."

"Huh?" She touched her mother's elbow before she disappeared to feed the crowd more finger delights. "Hey? Just out of curiosity, what would you had to have paid Dad if you lost the bet?"

Mary Margaret's eyes sparkled naughtily and a wide carnal smirk bloomed on her lips. "Believe me, _daughter_, you _don't _want to know." Her mother was definitely hinting at payments of a sexual nature. Emma pulled her hand back as if burned.

"Ew."

Her mother just howled with laughter as she disappeared.


	5. On the Front Lawn

**Chapter Five: On the Front Lawn**

Regina turned the steering wheel and guided her car into its spot in her driveway. She saw him sitting on her front stoop and sighed. She had already been thinking this afternoon that she needed to talk to him about this. Make him see reason, which she felt was not going to be easy. And how could she blame him when she was arguing against fate and destiny? She had been thinking about this for a while. That kiss with Emma tonight had been the final nail in the coffin substantiating her feelings that her relationship with Robin was over.

She sighed, opened the car door and stepped out determinedly. She pasted a sympathetic smile on her face and walked slowly to him.

He glanced up at her and gave her a tight-lipped smile and put his hands up apologetically. "I am sorry, Regina. I shouldn't have left the restaurant so abruptly." That was the thing of it though. After he had left, she had felt so relieved, yet another sign that her heart was not in this.

"No, Robin. I..." She looked up at the night sky as the stars were out and shining brightly… romantically; an imperfect night for a break up. She scoffed in irony, "Robin, this is not working out between us."

He genuinely frowned at that and her insides tightened, ready for the argument that was sure to come along soon.

"What do you mean? I know that it was rude of me to leave prematurely tonight. Especially in anger. I wasn't able to handle the emotions I was feeling. I thought it best for everyone if I left." He looked around uncertainly, "I know that I have also been out of sorts where Marian is concerned. I feel so obligated to her. I…"

"Robin. This is not about Marian. It's about us." Regina remained standing because firstly, it made her feel a bit more empowered and secondly, there was no way she was sitting on the stoop in this expensive dress. "We made a mistake."

"But you said…"

"That you were my soul mate. Yes, I know, and I think because of it we rushed into things and let ourselves get carried away and made some very poor, hasty decisions."

"But I love you."

"Do you? Do you really love me? Or did you fall in love with the idea of having the chance to love someone again?" She searched his face and found him wondering about that. "I desperately wanted my own happy ending that I'm afraid I was willing to take it wherever I could. I turned to you because of what some pixie dust told me years ago and, well, because you had the right tattoo. You were my guarantee. And I took it without seeing whether we were _still _a good match after so many years. I am sincerely sorry for that."

"But we're soul mates!"

"Perhaps… once upon a time. I am no longer that young woman anymore."

"This is crazy. I know you, Regina." He was so bullheaded, Regina shook her head in disbelief.

"Know me? What do you know about me, Robin? I feel as if we still barely know one another. You hardly know a thing about me." Regina took a moment to stamp down her irritation.

"I know that we are soul mates and we have a connection. We are the same, Regina."

"We may have been once before, a long time ago, but I don't believe that is true any longer."

"I refuse to believe that." he argued, standing and cradling her face. "I thought we had been over this. You and I are the _same_. We've both had rocky pasts. We've both done bad things, but we are different people now."

"We _are _different from who we used to be, yes, but we are not the _same_." Regina was beginning to lose her temper as well as her patience. "What did you do, Robin? You were a thief. You stole horses? Stole money from the rich to feed the poor?" A tinge of old bitterness found its way into her voice. Was that the best he could come up with to rival her misdeeds? "I terrorized whole groups of people AND villages. If a peasant couldn't tell me where Snow White was, with a wave of my hand I had their throat slit. So save me your stories of livestock thievery and a taken chest of gold here and there." She brushed him off and tried to calm herself.

He seemed at a loss how to deal with her like this and it only proved her point. She was too blind not to see it before, but she saw it now and she was working so hard to make it right. For once she was going to do what her heart was saying and not follow her head.

"Regina. Think about what you are saying. We were destined to be together. The pixie dust showed you…"

Regina had to laugh at that for her retort sounded very Miss Swan like, "Well I've never liked being told what to do." She turned to Robin. "We were destined to meet. And now we have. And thanks to you, you made me see that it is possible to continue hoping for a happy ending. But it is not with you, Robin."

He began to pace angrily now and he reminded her of a caged wild animal. She placed her handbag on the step, just in case she needed her hands to defend herself. There was something very feral in his attitude at the moment.

"So you figured you could use me and just spit me out?"

"Use you? How did I use you? I never intended to hurt you and in the beginning, I may have involuntarily misled you but I believe I was misleading myself as well in the process. We jumped right in and things were happening too fast. There were signs to the contrary that we refused to see because of the whole soul mate factor."

"Like what? What signs?" he demanded, fists clenched. She eyed him warily.

"Like how I spent a whole year in the Enchanted Forest with no viable way of returning here, never knowing if I would ever see my son again, and _still _nothing happened between you and I. If we were destined to be together, wouldn't that have already happened?"

"We were attracted to one another."

Regina frowned. "I remember more of it as me thinking you were a nuisance and you didn't seem to like the Evil Queen very much. Then we got back here and didn't remember that our personalities clashed in the Enchanted Forest and I saw your tattoo and I was tempted by finally having a chance at happiness." Then in a moment of witticism Regina mused, "I shudder to think what would have happened had Leroy had the lion tattoo." She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I chose you over my wife."

"And that was a choice you made freely." She defiantly glared at him after he threw her an insolent look. "Robin, it was flattering that you chose me. I know this must be difficult to take in and you might feel that I misled you. I've already pointed out that it was not consciously done. But I will not take responsibility for actions I have no control over. If there is one thing my life's experiences has taught me, it is that we all make our own choices in life."

"I don't understand. Do you want me to hate you?"

"No, of course not! But…" There had been a question niggling at the back of her mind ever since dinner at Mary Margaret's the other night with Marian. "Why don't you hate me already?"

He frowned at that and she chose her words carefully and spoke slowly.

"Robin, you know that Emma saved Marian from _my _dungeon, don't you? And that she was scheduled to be executed?"

"Yes."

"Before Emma changed history, I killed your wife and I left you a widower and your son motherless."

Robin stared at her curiously.

"But that's not what happened now."

Regina wasn't listening though she went on, "I think I would have either had her beheaded or burned at the stake."

"Regina, why are you telling me all this?"

"Because for the life of me, I can't imagine why you would be agreeable to being romantically involved with your wife's murderer; the woman that has caused you and your son great pain."

"You're my _soul mate_," He stated, grasping her shoulders, but Regina gave him a measured look not satisfied with that answer. She could not ever imagine forgiving and intimately pursuing someone who had violently taken Emma away from Henry and she was pretty sure Emma would feel the same way if the role was reversed. "Besides," he offered, "It's pointless to hold grudges, isn't it?"

Regina snorted then, "I held one against a 10 year old for decades… for telling a _secret…_ and then killed many, many people." She looked down and shook her head.

"Regina, please don't to this."

"I'm sorry Robin, but I am trying to make this right. It's over"

He turned his back on her and walked a few feet away before he stopped and spun around in accusation. "This has to do with Swan doesn't it?"

"What?"

"I know she doesn't like me. She has poisoned your mind against me."

Regina's sharp intake of breath was to cool her simmering temper.

"Don't deny it, Regina. I've seen the way you two look at each other."

"Robin…"

"Don't think I don't see how much she wants you. It must kill her to know I got there first."

Regina's temper went from a simmer to a boil. "Robin…" Regina sternly warned. He was pacing furiously now, muttering crazily.

"Unless I have had it wrong all along." He had a contemptuous sneer on his face, the likes of which Regina had not known him capable of. "Tell me, Regina. Have you shagged the bitch already?"

With an angry wave of her hand, Regina sent him flying backwards to land roughly on his back and she approached him while having ignited a large fireball in her hand. "Do NOT antagonize me." Her eyes were narrowed and she felt as if she could breathe fire, red hot anger engulfing her. "Call her that one more time and I will show you just howpowerful and dangerous I can be."

The fear on his face pulled her back a bit. It was only a little while ago that she thought she might find her happy ending with this man and now she was standing over him with a fireball ready to smite him. Regina needed to regain control of her emotions. She looked to the glowing embers in her palm and then back to him. She abruptly extinguished it, and then she turned and left him lying there as she disappeared into her house.

[X]

Mary Margaret was wiping down the counter at Granny's helping her friends clean up after the party. She thought about the events of the night: winning the bet and the look of disbelief on Charming's face and then there was the kiss between Emma and Regina. Wow! Talk about fireworks. If someone had told her years ago that her daughter would be in love with the Evil Queen, Snow White might have passed out in shock and then cried herself to sleep. Of course Snow White would have never believed that her former stepmother could be such a devoted and loving mother to her grandson. She let out a short burst of laughter then as she straightened the chairs. Their family sounded like a bad episode of the Jerry Springer show.

"Well it almost looks back to normal," Granny said as she came out of the kitchen. "Thanks so much for the help, Snow."

"Not a problem. I'm still early yet. Mulan is watching Neal and I still have another half an hour."

"Now why didn't she come to the party? That girl is a loner. Not that I am complaining because I was one myself, but she's still young and pretty. She should get out and kick her heels up a bit more.

Mary Margaret pursed her lips in thought about that. Mulan had become a good friend but she was very private. Thinking about the warrior, Mary Margaret had a suspicion that Mulan's lack of participation in community events was due to Phillip and Aurora's attendance, which was odd because she knew they were friends. She thought that the Asian beauty was battling a bout of unrequited love, though she couldn't be sure whether it was for Phillip or Aurora, but a sneaky hunch had her thinking it was Aurora. She remembered a few looks Mulan had given the red haired princess back in the Enchanted Forest with a fleeting hint of longing.

Maybe her grandson could help Mulan with her love life since he seemed to be so successful in his matchmaking. She had gotten the impression before that Regina had cared for Emma, loved her in a special way that she had not shown with Robin Hood, but she had no idea that the queen desired her daughter SO much. It was jarring to_ see_ firsthand.

Gosh, was it hard putting that sprig of mistletoe up when everyone else wasn't looking. The stealth of it reminded her of her days as a bandit. Then she kept quiet about it until precisely the right moment. She and Henry had, of course, picked Leroy to point out who was standing under the mistletoe. The original plan was for Emma to kiss Marian beneath it in front of Regina and Robin, however Snow had switched it up at the last minute. She poured Regina two glasses of the mayor's own sparkling cider, which was as usual delicious, and sent her to give Marian a cup. When everything was right she pulled Leroy over, who almost fell under the force and said, "Oh my God, Leroy, LOOK!" She knew her dwarf friend would take care of the rest and it went off like a charm. Perfect!

Now, her daughter and her… friend, yes friend, shared an explosive, seemingly unforgettable kiss, and her cocky husband would have to wear her underwear to a party. Yes, life was good.

Her phone went off in her pocket and hoping there were no issues with Neal she activated her phone and surprisingly found the txt was from her grandson who was spending the night at a friend's house.

**Henry: Grandma! I heard about what happened! They were talking about it over here just now. Is it true? Did Ma kiss Mom?!**

**Mary Margaret: Yes.**

**Henry: STFU! I am always missing the good stuff. You didn't video it did you?**

**Henry: This is AMAZING!**

**Henry: OMG!**

She was laughing at his string of txts as her fingers worked slowly over her keyboard. She was exhausted but his excitement was contageous.

**Mary Margaret: No. It would have been too noticeable, don't you think? And Henry, I know what STFU means.**

She snickered at her phone that had gone quiet and shook her head at the possibility of her grandson thinking he was in trouble.

**Henry: It doesn't count if you don't actually spell out or say the word, does it?**

She laughed a little louder at that.

**Mary Margaret: Still, as your Grandmother, I probably shouldn't allow it. If your mother every found out I encouraged it or didn't say something, I'd have ANOTHER poisoned apple coming my way. LOL!**

**Henry: Nah, she'd never find out. You are the coolest grandma ever. So they REALLY kissed?**

**Mary Margaret: Yes!**

**Henry: For how long? 5 seconds? 10 seconds? Open mouthed or closed?**

Mary Margaret stared at her phone for a moment. Kids today, sheesh!

**Mary Margaret: I didn't count and that is the last question I am answering. I draw the line at talking about types of kisses with my 13 year old grandson. Go to sleep.**

**Henry: Cosmo said something about the length of the kiss and the force of it that can determine the level of desire and relationship longevity.**

She groaned and rolled her eyes.

**Mary Margaret: HENRY! No more women's magazines for you! Go back to comic books. I think your moms can handle it from here.**

**Henry: Yeah, don't be too sure. Until Ma is moved in at the house permanently, our work is not done.**

Mary Margaret sighed. She was afraid of that.

**Mary Margaret: We can discuss it more tomorrow. Go to sleep.**

**Henry: Okay, okay. I can't believe they KISSED! I'm super bummed I missed it. Goodnight, Grandma.**

**Mary Margaret: Good night, Henry. XOX.**

**Henry: Oh and Grandma? You're a GENIUS!**


	6. Over Grilled Cheese and Hot Wings

**Chapter Six: Over Grilled Cheese and Hot Wings**

"Alright ladies!" Ruby beamed her usual friendly mega-watt smile as she placed the two plates in front of her hungry patrons. "I've got a grilled cheese and fries for the Sheriff. And one side of hot wings and a side salad for Deputy _'Smokin' Hotsley'_." Marian snickered at Ruby's play on her last name of Locksley, while Emma rolled her eyes.

"Rubes…" Emma scolded, but Marian put a hand on her arm to stop her.

"No, it's fine. I know she's only joking." At Emma's inquisitive brow, Marian continued directing her gaze at Ruby. "I have learned what many of you already know. Our Ruby, here, is a wicked flirt and when she is flirting with you, it really means only one thing: she's not interested in you like that."

"She's a smart one," Ruby complimented with a giggle, "I've been found out."

"Well, thank goodness for that," Emma chewed on a French fry, "I wanted to make sure that, well, you know… that there were no misunderstandings and that no one got hurt."

"No," Marian sucked hot wing sauce off her finger and wiped it on her napkin, "Ruby and I talked about it after that very nice kiss the other night."

"Nice?!" Ruby feigned insult. "I'm offended!"

"Nooo…. I mean, it was _really _nice." She blushed. "If there was mistletoe over us now, I would gladly do it again. Maybe just with a little more tongue."

Emma looked up scandalized causing both Marian and Ruby to burst out in peals of laughter.

"I feel slightly better." Ruby threw her balled up napkin at her. "I thought you were a good kisser, Mare. We should hook you up with some nice man in town."

Marian looked down at her plate at first with a grimace and then up pensively. "I think I am enjoying my independence right now. Finding myself again. I'm quite happy having only Roland to depend on me right now." Then the woman brightened prettily, "Besides…I have a new job, a wonderful boss," she directed a grateful glance at Emma who smiled in return between chomps of grilled cheese, "wonderful new friends, my adorable son…" She looked at them both hesitantly then and slowly went on, "…and come next week, a new place to live."

Both Emma and Ruby shot her surprised looks. Emma had noticed that this morning Marian seemed to have a different glow about her. She knew now that it apparently came from carrying around this good news.

"You're moving out of Granny's?" Ruby asked all bright eyed curiosity.

"You guys remember my friend, Audrey, manager of the animal shelter? Well, she has a house on the outskirts of town with a spacious spare room. She's offered to rent the bedroom out to Roland and me. There's a big backyard for Roland to play in and they've already met and get on really well and Roland likes hanging out at the animal shelter with her."

"That sounds awesome, Marian." Emma congratulated her new employee and friend.

"It really is! And I think I can probably save a little more money because I'll be paying a cheaper monthly payment and I'll have a kitchen to cook in and keep food in for Roland and me."

"You don't have to sell me on it," Ruby reassured her, "I am so happy for you. I think it's the right thing to do and I know Granny will think so too."

"Thank you." Then Marian looked a little teary eyed. "You have all been so…so…incredible!"

"Hey, hey! Come on…you're going to cry all over your wings…" Emma consoled. She bent her head close to Marian and her deputy looked up, laughed and then put her head on Emma's shoulder, laughing and wiping at her tears. Ruby was patting Marian's arm when something across the diner caught her eye.

With a smirk, she cast her eyes downward to Emma, patted the sheriff on the hand and when the blonde looked up at her curiously she gestured with a nod behind them.

Emma turned around slightly to find a scowling Regina looking at them as she threw some bills on the table and walked out of the diner. Emma swore silently and turned to Ruby.

"Damn, Em. If someone would just look at me like that."

"What? Like impending death? Did you see a different look than I did? If Her Royal Pain-In-The-Ass could shoot fireballs with her eyes, we'd all be dead women right now."

"Who are we talking about?" Marian sniffled nearly returning to normal. She glanced around the room.

"Regina."

"Regina?"

"Yeah… it would seem that the Queen wants to be _queened _by the sheriff." Ruby chuckled and received a warning look from Emma.

Marian scrunched up her nose. "What does _that _mean?"

"I'll tell you later." Ruby laughed.

"Yes, tell…not show…" Emma shot back slanting her head in sarcasm. Ruby returned that with her mouth hanging open pretending to be appalled.

Marian harrumphed with a half-smile, "Sometimes I wonder whether we are speaking the same English." Then she picked up a cucumber slice and bit into it.

"YOU, have a lot to learn, babe…" Ruby laughed. "But don't worry. I've decided to take you under my wing. I will teach you everything you need to know."

"I shudder to think," Emma joked finishing a half of her sandwich.

Just then the bell over the door rang and the sound of a struggle had all eyes turned to the entrance. Mary Margaret pushed the stroller through the door and rolled it to where the ladies sat.

"Red… coffee… very, very strong and very, very black!"

"You've got it, bestie!"

After the tall waitress disappeared, Emma reached into the stroller to pick Neal up. "Hey baby bro…" She kissed him on his soft cheek, and laid his head on her shoulder and Marian started stroking his cheek.

"He is SO cute, Snow. Awww, seeing him like this reminds me of Roland being that small." Marian put her nose up to his cheek. "And he smells so good. I love that baby smell."

Emma laughed, "Yeah…_that_ end." The blonde held her brother closer though and smelled behind his ear. This end did smell really, really good though. Henry smelled good too, Emma thought and then frowned because she wouldn't have known that If Regina had not given Emma her memories of raising Henry from infancy before she sent them to New York just before breaking Pan's curse. Thanks to Regina, she knew the excitement of seeing Henry take his first steps, the love she felt when he said "Mamma" for the first time and other little mother and son moments that she never thought she would be able to experience after she had given him up for adoption. _Damn that woman for being so fucking wonderful!_ Emma huffed in frustration.

"What, what's the matter," Mary Margaret was suddenly alert ready to take her son back if needed.

"No," Emma held Neal away and hugged him tighter, "…nothing." She looked up to discover her mother studying her. _Uh-oh._

Luckily, Ruby came back and placed a hot cup of coffee and a slice of cherry pie in front of the short haired mom. "Here you go. Pie's on me, as usual." Emma had to admit that while she and Ruby were close, she loved seeing the utter devotion and unique bond of friendship that only Ruby and her mother shared. It had blossomed and strengthened from all that they had been through. Snow White and Red Riding Hood really had a connection that withstood the test of time.

"Awww, thanks, Red." Her mom gave Ruby a special look and then sipped her coffee appreciatively. "Oh, that is good."

"What? Did the baby keep you up all night?" Emma asked sneaking a french fry into her mouth.

"No. Your father…"

"Stop right there." Emma held a palm up to her mother to discontinue any further explanation making the women around her chuckle.

"Awww, I kind of like hearing the stories," Ruby whined winking at Marian. "My lack of a sex life means I need to live vicariously through your mother." Then a wink for Snow and bowed her head toward Emma, "Even if it is hot, multi-orgasmic hetero sex."

Emma grunted in disgust. Neal picked that moment to let out a wail and Emma immediately patted him on the back instantly calming him with reprimanding looks for Ruby and Mary Margaret. "There, there, bro. I feel ya."

"Um…" Marian looked around her for a napkin and Mary Margaret handed the dark beauty hers. "Thank you! There is absolutely no lady-like way to eat hot wings is there?"

"Not really," Ruby said putting a stack of napkins on the counter, "…but you love those!"

"They are so delicious." Looking at Emma, Marian explained, "We didn't have hot wings in the Enchanted Forest. I think so far, these spicy things are my favorite food in this world." She sucked sauce again off her fingers for good measure.

"Hmmm… patty melts," Snow added.

"Forget that…hot fudge sundaes with nuts and whipped cream!" Ruby amended and then looked to Snow. "So what's the word on the street, Snow? Any good gossip?"

"Well…" Snow gingerly peered at her daughter and Marian, "I did run into Leroy on my way over here."

"Ooh, this is good. I can tell," Ruby was excited. Marian wiped her mouth and leaned in attentively and Emma waited while patting her brother on the back.

"It seems that Regina and Robin broke up." The examining eyes of Snow and Ruby darted between Emma and Marian. The blonde sheriff buried her nose in her brother's neck hoping to hide the relief she suddenly felt and was elated to hear the news. Out of curiosity for her new friend though, she glanced at Marian, who seemed to have a look of shock plastered on her face and then slowly it transformed to apprehension.

"But I thought they were soul mates." Her dark eyes wandered over her group of friends and they all shared uncertain looks.

"Maybe, it's not as simple as that." Emma shrugged. "Look, I know you all are from the magical world where fate and destiny are so important. I get that. But in_ this_ world, we don't have things like pixie dust and magic telling us which path to follow and honestly that's the great part. The journey is figuring it all out for yourselves. Here, you write your own destiny; a handful of dust be damned." She punctuated the sentiment with a kiss on her baby brother's head.

"My daughter is right," Mary Margaret acknowledged proudly and then looked at Marian, "Of course it would be hard to realize it if I just got to this world like you have. But after having been here in this realm for so long, people are happy here, search out their own happiness, without magic." Then she thought of all she and David had been through and then Henry and the storybook. "Though the thought of magic is nice sometimes."

"Marian," Ruby remarked, eyes narrowed, "…you look positively _scared._ What's going on?"

"I-I…" Marian looked from one woman to another trying to piece together her thoughts. She dropped her used napkin onto her finished plate. "I am just beginning to like my life the way it is. Some nights are hard, but… I was beginning to get used to it? Or like it? I don't know."

"Well who said it has to change?" Emma asked and Mary Margaret leaned forward wanting to take the woman's hand to comfort her.

"If Robin is free…"

"Nothing changes." Emma interrupted finally realizing the basis of Marian's sudden fear. The woman didn't want to go back and Marian was thinking that she might have to out of obligation. "Marian, you don't owe him anything."

"But he's my husband. The father of my child."

"Screw that, right?" Emma looked at her mother who exchanged knowing, somber looks with Red. Things were apparently done differently in the old world they were all from. "This is NOT the Enchanted Forest!"

"Of course not, Emma." Mary Margaret and Ruby snapped out of their gloomy exchange and Mary Margaret placed her hand on her daughter's instead and squeezed it pleading for just a little understanding. "But, thoughts are hard to change; ways of thinking." Snow huffed in determination while nodding at Ruby and then looked to Marian. "Emma is right though, Marian. You do NOT have to go back to Robin. You are a strong capable woman who can live and raise your son while co-parenting with his father, but you do NOT have to live with him and remain married to him."

"But he's going to expect…"

"To hell with what he expects," Ruby interjected.

"He'll be angry." Marian despaired. "He will try and persuade me, use my own insecurities in this new world against me, use our son against me to make me go back to him."

"I won't let that happen." This came so powerfully adamant from Mary Margaret that Emma's head snapped to her mother, who had a hard look of conviction on her face. She couldn't help but feel so awed by the woman and proud that she was her mother.

"_We_ won't let that happen." Emma smiled at her mom in admiration. She turned to Marian, "Things are different now, Marian. You are different. This world is different. You've been given a fresh start. Believe in yourself and the life you want, okay?"

The young deputy looked from one woman to the other and genuinely smiled in relief. "Okay." She nodded and laughed, "Okay!"


	7. In the Kitchen

** This chapter has sexual content

**Chapter Seven: In the Kitchen**

That evening, Regina stood in her kitchen kneading dough for her saffron Christmas buns that she liked to make every year. They were among Henry's favorite holiday treats; Emma's too which was another reason to bake them every year. Her desire to please Emma, as well as Henry, was not lost on her and she wondered when the Savior had become more than, well just a passing thought. Her opinions mattered to Regina and these days, more often than not, she found that she actually enjoyed the woman's company. Of course, she secretly always enjoyed their verbal sparring, even when they were on opposing sides.

The kiss they shared at Granny's was never far from her mind, and though it was, admittedly shorter than she would have liked, the intensity of it could have blown the roof off the building like a stage 5 hurricane. It brought out urges that she had long kept dormant since she had been in this world and her attraction to the sheriff was magnified, just in a matter of days!

It was probably a good thing that Robin was sitting on her doorstep that night instead of Emma. Regina was not at all sure that she could have kept herself from seducing Emma Swan and tasting more of her. Vivid fantasies of all the ways she would put her mouth on various parts of the savior had her a little breathless and placing a hand over her heart, feeling it race underneath.

To add to her self torture, she recalled the softness of the younger woman's tongue as it glided against hers. She thought of the blonde's soft lips, moving over hers masterfully with just the right amount of pressure and speed. Her taste was heady and unforgettable, with a little hint of spicy egg nog. Regina had never cared for the particular holiday beverage before but off Emma's lips she found it delicious and addicting. Frankly, she gave them both credit for having enough will power to keep the kiss as brief as they possibly could. It was a strong first impression and honestly she had hoped they would be doing it again soon, for Emma Swan was an excellently superb kisser.

She suddenly wondered who else in town knew how well the sheriff kissed besides that infernal pirate. Thoughts of Emma embracing Marian in the diner earlier resurfaced and cast an irritated frown on the mayor's forehead. _They looked awfully chummy. _The image would not leave her head and her jaw clenched.

Regina had known they were sitting at the counter today. She had seen them and thought they were just having a friendly lunch and chat with Ruby. The other waiter that worked there had placed her check in front of her and that's when she caught the sheriff rub Marian's back intimately and the dark woman laid her head lovingly on the Sheriff's shoulder. It was unexpected and shocking to witness, not to mention wildly inappropriate! It also made her extremely and inexplicably jealous. Reaching into her wallet, she had absently removed a crisp $20 dollar note and had thrown it on the table in disgust, grossly overpaying for her lunch. She was sure the waiter's eyes had goggled at the over tipping, but she wanted to get the hell out of there. What in the hell did Emma think she was doing parading her latest conquest all over town? It was bad enough that Regina had to have put up with that blasted Hook not too long ago; always fawning and draping himself all over the savior like some pathetic little lovesick fool.

Emma and Marian. Outrageous! She picked up a lump of dough and slammed it mercilessly on the counter.

"Whoa… Mom…" Henry cautioned as he walked into the kitchen dropping his backpack on a chair and leaning against the counter having just arrived home for the evening, "What did the dough do to piss you off?"

His mother's pursed lips stretched into a thin smile while ignoring his question. "Did you have a nice day at school, dear?"

"Yeah, it was okay."

"Learn anything new?"

"I learned that I hate algebra."

"Henry, you shouldn't _hate_ anything…" Regina stated and stopped spying the sarcastic slant of her son's head and his pointed stare. She glared at him and retorted, "Yes, I know that's ironic coming from _me_." He smiled then and she gave him a sidelong glance as she explained, "…but you'll need algebra before geometry and trigonometry and calculus…"

"Ugh! Put me under _another _sleeping curse already."

"The point is that it's a stepping stone. You should learn to deal with it. It'll make your academic life far more bearable."

Henry grunted and walked to the refrigerator to pour a glass of juice. "So did you have algebraic word problems in the Enchanted Forest?" At his mother's confused look he continued while pouring a glassful and bringing it to his lips. "You know, like Peter has 45 goats walking northbound and Joshua has half as many cows walking southbound. There are 7 crows flying in the air and 6 bales of hay on the field. How fast are the cows walking?"

Regina paused with a frown and stared at her son. He seemed pleased that he had proven his point that word problems were stupid.

"You can't have half an animal."

"What?" Henry was stumped.

"You said Peter has 45 goats and Joshua has half as many cows. That would mean Joshua has 22 and a_ half_ cows." Regina went back to kneading her dough. "The question shouldn't be how fast the cows are walking but rather how Joshua managed to pull that one off."

Henry rolled his eyes skyward. "Geez Mom, of course that's what you would take out of it." She just relayed a smile back and rolled the dough out into long strips. Henry took his juice to the table and sat down, looking at his mother curiously. It was time to do a little "needling". He focused a little more on the rim of his glass and carefully asked, "So Mom…" he spied her out of the corner of his eye, "Emma and Marian are getting along well, don't you think?" Regina over rolled the dough and it flattened out so she had to start all over again. She huffed and stared at her blunder in slight frustration. _Direct hit!_ Henry smiled into his juice.

"I wouldn't know, Henry." Regina exhaled clearly bothered and Henry pretended ignorance.

"I wonder if everything is really okay though. Like they seem to like each other well enough but they haven't exactly… escalated things to the point I had hoped. Do you think they are attracted to one another, Mom?" He held his satisfied grin in when he heard his mother's impatient exhale, signaling that she was clearly ruffled. "I mean all this time, I thought Marian was hot and that Ma would totally want to _hit that_, you know?" Henry was purposely being facetious now, using slang on his mother that he heard often from his friends. Blame it on puberty but he was intrigued sometimes to see how far he could push her. He knew that Regina's mouth was hanging open and again he tried to hold back his chuckle. "Maybe Marian doesn't think Ma's hot, which is kind of crazy isn't it? Do you think Ma's hot?"

"Henry…"

"Yes, Mom," He replied with his most innocent looking expression, a look he sometimes gave her in order to get an extra comic book at the store. Her brown eyes softened when she looked upon him then and he knew that he was in the clear from any reprimands. He didn't think of it as manipulation really. He would never do anything to cause either of his mothers harm. Whatever he was doing, he was doing for their own good.

"I heard about what happened at Granny's. You know, under the mistletoe…" Out of the corner of his eye he glimpsed his mom halting her actions and peering at him through suspicious eyes. "I heard that they almost kissed, but that you and Ma kissed instead. That must have been weird, huh?"

"Not at all as weird as this conversation," he thought he heard her grumble as she resumed her baking.

"So does Ma, kiss like a fish or what?"

"Are we really discussing this?"

"Why wouldn't we be discussing this? My two moms kissed each other. I'm amazed you find it funny I'm asking."

"Can you seriously just be 8 years old again and think kissing and dating are… _yucky_?"

"I'm just wondering if Ma's a bad kisser. Maybe Marian picked up on that. I read that sometimes women can just tell when a potential love interest just hasn't got the moves. According to…"

"I want you to STOP reading those magazines, young man! Immediately." Regina set her son with a glare, one fitting of a queen, letting him know she was finally putting her foot down. The whole idea was ridiculous. Besides, she was absolutely certain that Emma Swan had _moves. _When she looked up and caught a concerned look on her son's face, she subsided and reassured, "Whatever may be holding Marian back," she cringed even thinking of the notion, "…you can rest assured that it has _nothing_ to do with your mother's kissing."

His face relaxed at that and he smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Mom. I didn't think that was it either. So Ma's a good kisser?" He received a non-committal snarl in response. He wanted to laugh. He knew his adoptive mother well enough to know that she was more affected by the kiss than she was letting on. Why did grown-ups have to be so difficult? He knew Regina liked Emma. He knew Emma liked Regina. If they could just get it together and admit as much to one another, their son would not have to involve himself. Frankly, there were other things he would rather be doing than helping his mothers get a clue. "Why did mom kiss you instead of Marian anyway?"

Regina looked up at him, opened her mouth and then uncertainly closed it. She remembered what Emma had pleaded with the audience in the room. "She thought it was inappropriate, as Marian's boss, to kiss her underneath the mistletoe."

Henry nodded his head with a crinkle on his forehead and then pushed on naughtily, "But as the mayor, aren't you kind of _her_ boss?" The clattering sound of the metal cookie sheet brought his head up. _UH-OH! ABORT! ABORT! _ The young teen grabbed his bag off the chair and excused himself through the door. "I'll just get washed up and stuff." He heard his mother's irritated "Uh-huh…" as he fled the kitchen and up the stairs.

[X]

"Hi Emma."

Emma turned from the eggs she was cooking on the stove and discovered Regina, standing in her kitchen with a red coat, belted at the waist and falling to mid-thigh; the red of her coat was a dead match for the red of her lips. The mayor's dark hair framed her perfect features, one being the sexy come hither smile on her face.

"Regina… how did you get in here?" The provocative slant of the mayor's head and knowing grin made Emma feel silly. "Duh, you poofed."

Her sexy visitor gestured to her newly plated eggs, "Looks like I caught you just before dinner. Are you really hungry for eggs or might I entice you with other options?" With that Regina slowly unbuckled the belt of her fire engine red trench coat and undid the top big button. With each freed catch, the jacket exposed what was underneath and the appearance of skimpy black lace, a garter belt and dark stockings dried the savior's mouth. Once the jacket was all the way open, Regina parted the sides and exposed the way her ensemble perfectly hugged and fit her feminine curves.

Emma's mouth hung open and she stared lustily at the woman in front of her. "_Fuck_, Regina."

"That is exactly what I _want_, Sheriff Swan. Do you like what you see?" The mayor held the side of her jacket against her hip and seductively posed. Emma could only nod as she eyed what was being offered to her. Regina straightened and let the coat slip off her shoulders. "Let's get started then, shall we?"

Emma watched as the alluring scantily clad woman sauntered up to her, the black spike heels clicking on her kitchen hardwood floor. The closer she got, the more labored Emma's breathing became. When the older woman was standing in front of her, she grabbed the back of Emma's head roughly and brought their mouths together. The blonde gasped and Regina took the opportunity to dip her tongue in for a taste, moaning her approval.

The younger woman's arms circled Regina's waist. "I want you, Emma. I want you wet and quivering under my tongue." She ran her tongue along Emma's bottom lip and sucked it hungrily and murmured against her mouth, "I want to lick and suck you until you are coming all over my face." Emma sighed loudly and Regina hooked a finger into her boxer shorts. "These. Off. Now."

Emma did not need to be told twice. She pulled her boxers off and kicked them into the corner quickly in excitement.

Regina watched them hit the wall and she brought her eyes slowly back to Emma, pleased with the younger woman's compliance. Then, her eyes raked down the front of Emma's snug tank top and with the way she licked her lips while staring at Emma's hardening points, Emma felt like they were already being physically touched. Those brown eyes returned to hers and she brought her mouth close and ordered softly but firmly. "Up on the counter, Miss Swan."

Once Emma was on the counter, Regina shifted the bottom hem of her shirt and slid her hands under it to palm Emma urgently. "Mmmm…" The brunette slowly insinuated her face into the crook of Emma's neck and began to slowly lick up and down along her pulse point causing a rush of heat to flood the juncture between her thighs. Flicking her dark hair over her shoulders, Regina's fingers moved from palming and flicking Emma's breasts to kneading the soft flesh of Emma's creamy thighs. Brown eyes bored into Emma's then and the mayor smiled devilishly before giving Emma an excruciatingly slow swipe with the tip of her tongue up over the blonde's chin, over her lips and turning it into a short kiss before spreading Emma's legs and lowered herself between them. Emma gripped the counter and Regina kissed the insides of her thighs, "Oh Emma, you _are_ excited for this aren't you…" Then she felt the brunette's face at her center, her breath fanning her golden curls. Emma moved to get closer. And then she moved again… moving, moving, moving…

"Oof!" Her body slammed against the floor as Emma fell out of bed, waking up from her vivid sex dream about Regina. "What the hell?"

Rubbing her hip she crawled back into bed and laid there gazing at the ceiling in disbelief. Since she was not fully awake, she was able to envision Regina still, and it made her so hot, that she began to complete the dream in her head, imagining Regina's lips latching onto her clit sucking and licking with the swirl of her tongue; loud moans and the sounds of wet flesh spread throughout the room. Her hand wandered up to the waistband of her cotton panties, slipping underneath them to her center, already warm and slick with wanting. With her other hand Emma beaded a tight nipple through the white ribbed tank top she wore to sleep and it grew harder still and more prominent. Fingers moving slowly at first and then more demandingly in minutes, she fantasized about Regina talking dirty to her while roughly pinching her nipples and insistently tonguing her sopping folds, insisting that Emma come for her loud and hard.

"_Oh YES, Miss Swan… fuck my mouth… you are such a good girl…"_

With both hands in her underwear now, thrusting fingers of one hand while the other one was rubbing her throbbing clit furiously, Emma moaned Regina's name repeatedly as she came squirming and twisting, her body's muscles contorting and trembling with the force of her orgasm. She found herself breathing heavily, lying on her side, hands still between her legs, feeling too spent to move any further. Her fingers were drenched and she was currently lying in the dampness of her own arousal, but all she was able to do was close her eyes as her breathing slowly returned to normal. She soon fell soundly back to sleep, but this time dreaming of holding Regina and keeping her close.


	8. Decorating at Regina's

**Chapter Eight: Decorating at Regina's**

"Yes, Mary Margaret, like that," Regina confirmed and directed with a wave of her hand, "…just wrap the garland around the railing." If anyone had told Regina some years ago that she would be decorating her home with holiday trimmings alongside Snow White and her Prince, she would have told them nastily that they were obviously suffering from some sort of brain injury or mental illness. Now, because of Henry, they were all… family.

She sifted through the box of Christmas ornaments, looking for a few special ones that she had placed on top; ornaments that she had gotten while on sale after Christmas last year. With a big smile she found them, two identical ornaments with "Baby's First Christmas" printed on the front and above the words was a baby picture of Henry. One was hers and the other one, she had made for Emma.

"What's that?" She turned to find Mary Margaret standing above her.

"Oh…" she handed an ornament over for the woman's inspection.

"That's Henry," she gasped with a smile. She touched the ornament's face tenderly and Regina could not help but smile. Her son was lucky to have such loving family around and she was glad of it now. She knew what it was like to grow up alone, with a terrifying abusive mother, no siblings, at least none that she knew of at the time, and with her closest friend, probably Rocinante, her horse. "I remember him being this tiny." She handed the ornament back. "It's funny…when I held him that first time, I had no idea I was holding my grandson."

"Well, neither did I," Regina leaned in and joked, "…and at the time, it was probably a good thing."

Mary Margaret recognized the opportunity and ran with it as she meaningfully searched out Regina's gaze. When brown eyes met hers she stated, "I'm glad that things are better between us."

A slight frown crossed the older woman's forehead but then seemed to immediately smooth out. "Well it is nice not to have to spend a whole day plotting your demise." She then smiled and the younger women knew that was as good as it was going to get. As long as there was no harsh insult or disdainful sarcasm aimed directly at her, this was Regina agreeing with her. .

"Regina…" Henry and David burst through the front door demanding immediate attention, "When you asked Henry and I to go to the tree lot for your pick-up, you neglected to tell us that you bought TWO Christmas trees!"

Before Regina could answer a loud wail came from the baby monitor receiver.

"Looks like someone is up and hungry." Mary Margaret bolted for the study where a portable crib was set up. They were having a family tree trimming party tonight, initially at Henry's request, to decorate the whole house before the big holiday party tomorrow night, which would include all their friends. Regina could scarcely believe it. She had friends now, which was still a concept she was trying to get used to. Of course not everyone had forgiven her, but most were nicer to her, realizing that instead of trying to kill them she had actually saved them quite a few times.

Henry walked through the door first, struggling a bit with what looked like a 6-foot tree. "Henry, would you like some help."

"No mom," he said proudly, a thirteen year old wanting to prove to her, and maybe to impress his grandfather, that he could handle it. "I've got it. I assume that this one is going into the living room?"

"Yes, dear, that is correct. It's a magnificent tree, isn't it?"

"Yup," he conceded and passed a knowing grin to her, "…but it will look even _more_ magnificent with all my presents underneath it."

"Ha-ha," his mother whooped in amusement as she tousled his hair

She was busy directing Henry on which side of the tree to turn toward the front that she did not see Emma following David in, helping to lug the giant 9 foot tree. Emma must have just arrived and decided to help her father carry the monstrosity in. Upon seeing the savior, her heart raced a little faster and she could feel her cheeks growing warmer because Emma looked incredible.

"Geez, Regina! This is a huge tree!" Emma examined the tree from top to bottom after they had set it down in the middle of the foyer. "Where are you going to put it?"

"At the Lost Boys home," Regina explained as if the answer was obvious. "I'm surprised that it's here. I thought I was clear in asking them to deliver it." She eyeballed the attractive glow of the sheriff's rosy cheeks from the exertion of carting the tree in and the rise and fall of Emma's chest while trying to regulate her breathing. It was entirely too distracting for her that the savior was so incredibly sexy. Regina had a sudden urge to run her fingers through the golden locks at her temples and then to bunch the tresses into a ponytail; holding it securely while bringing the woman's lips to meet her own. As their mouths opened to deepen the kiss, Regina would back Emma up against the closest wall and pull that hunter green scarf aside so that she could feast on her neck before running her tongue up and over the younger woman's chin and plunging it into her mouth for another taste. Would Emma bring her hands up to massage her breasts, she wondered, as she would bring a knee to the woman's center, coaxing urgent moans from the blonde? She would gladly tear her lips away to whisper all the naughty things she planned to do to Emma then, while her intimate caresses continued.

"Regina?" David woke her from her rather pleasant daydream and her eyes skittered to his and he seemed curious but unaware that she was fantasizing about his daughter.

"What?"

"Would you like me to deliver it for you? I can drive it over there right now."

"You okay, Mom," Henry sidled up to her. "You look… flushed."

"Do I?" Her eyes met Emma's and she could see, by the slow knowing grin, that Emma knew exactly the direction her thoughts had turned because those green eyes were also clouded with sensual curiosity. Regina brought her hands to her cheeks. "Oh… I was feeling a little… warm." The blonde licked her lips and when her gaze settled on Regina's mouth, the blonde let her tongue linger on her bottom lip as if imagining it was the mayor's. Then those green eyes traveled slowly over Regina's body and the brunette felt as if she was being undressed on the spot and her system quaked sending a jolt straight to her core.

"Regina, are you alright?"

Regina tore her gaze from Emma and answered, "Um, yes David. That would be very helpful. Thank you. I'm sorry to put you through the trouble. It should have been delivered already."

"No problem at all. I'll be back in a bit." David started to pick up the tree as Henry eyed his mothers closely.

"I'll come with you," he volunteered. He helped by picking up the tree tip side and followed his grandfather toward the front door. Mary Margaret was just coming out of the study.

"Hey, Snow. We're dropping this off at the Lost Boys Home, want to come? Neal will be okay with Regina and Emma."

"No, that's…" but she didn't get a chance to finish because Henry grabbed her hand and pulled her with them, "Well… wait… what… okay..." Emma noticed the two giving each other weird looks, but just thought it was an inside joke between them. Henry and her mother had been spending a lot of time together lately. A minute after they disappeared, Mary Margaret came running back in hurriedly. "I need to get my coat." She grabbed her outerwear and then smiled looking from Emma to Regina. When Emma was going to ask why she was just standing there grinning, she seemed to pop back into motion. "Oh! Neal has just eaten, been changed and is sleeping again, so he should be just fine. See you soon." And then oddly, she walked up to Emma and cradled her face gently with the palms of her hands. Was her mother crying, Emma wondered. Then Mary Margaret smiled at Regina and left out the door leaving both women blinking in confusion.

"What was _that_ all about?" Regina queried.

"I have no idea," Emma shook her head with wide curious eyes at the closed front door. When their eyes met again, Emma realized that they were both alone in the house, except for her baby brother. Even though she was entertaining thoughts of kissing Regina and running her hands all over her body only moments ago, somehow knowing that she could actually do it now gave her pause. She wasn't sure how much time they actually had. Neal was here.

"I think I am going to say hello to my baby brother."

"Yes, he's in the study." Emma nodded but gave one last longing look at Regina and then headed toward the study. _Damn it! I probably messed that up._

Regina's eyes followed the blonde as she chewed the inside of her bottom lip in consternation. Things seemed so heated a few moments ago and she wondered what was going through the sheriff's mind.

Snapping her fingers she remembered the ornaments. When she entered the study she found Emma cradling her baby brother close and sniffing him. It was an endearing sight and Regina was awestruck by the sight of Emma cradling the baby close, sniffing his forehead with her fetching dimpled smile and then giving Neal soft kisses. It did funny things to Regina and she had a moment of sheer longing that had nothing to do with sex and everything to do with… something more.

"I like the way he smells."

Regina walked over and placed her hand on the crown of Neal's head. "He is, indeed, a handsome little man. The best looking in his family actually."

"Hey!" Emma feigned offense but with a big smile. The older woman was not paying attention though as he she was busy making funny faces and cooing at the little baby. Emma's heart slammed in her chest at the vision of the former Evil Queen making googly-eyed faces at the little bundle in her arms and how the three of them were so close. She imagined what they must look like together; leaning over the little baby between them.

She had once had a dream similar to this. It was during that year she and Henry lived in New York. It did not happen often but there were times when a dark short haired woman invaded her dreams, only she did not know it was Regina at the time. When they had said goodbye to everyone in Storybrooke, Regina had given her the gift of happy memories, false memories all the same, but they were happy. She never gave Henry up. She had memories of raising him, only she realized with time after returning to Storybrooke that those memories, some of them or all of them, were Regina's.

One dream she remembered in particular. She was standing over Henry's crib, shaking a little baby rattle that was in his hand, but the hand holding his was not hers. She knows now that it was Regina's. In that dream, she had seemed to step out of that body and stood beside the brunette and it was as if they were both fussing and smiling over Henry. It was a very happy pleasant dream and she remembered waking up missing it. Her alarm had gone off and she had never been more bitter about not having the time to go back to sleep. The more awake she became, the more Regina blurred, but Emma believed she was always a part of her subconscious.

Her thoughts suddenly went to Stephanie, the yoga instructor at a local gym. She was attractive, charming, gay, interested, and Emma had considered going on a date with her, but every time Stephanie would bring up the subject, and this is crazy, some short dark haired brunette would walk by and Emma's attention would be grabbed elsewhere. Eventually Stephanie had given up and Emma had met Walsh, who she realized she dated because he as safe. When he had proposed to her, she had known that he was not the part of her little family with Henry that she was missing. It was as if he wanted to assume a spot that was already taken. Looking back now, she knows why no one was ever good enough to fill that empty spot in hers and Henry's life. It was because that spot was being held by a woman who was in an entirely different realm; she was in the Enchanted Forest.

She was rocking Neal now and Regina was still making funny faces when she looked up and found Emma staring at her. The blonde was sure the woman thought she was nuts but she could not take her eyes off her.

"What?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do I have something on my face?" No, her face was perfect, Emma thought. Without really thinking about it, she started to move a little closer. Surprisingly to her, so did Regina. They were only a pair of inches apart, heads slightly slanting for a kiss, when the doorbell rang startling them out of their reverie.

They had moved apart a bit but neither one wanted to lose the moment, but also realized that it seemed to be slowly slipping away. As if on cue the doorbell sounded again.

"Be right back," Regina said through gritted teeth and Emma took a little comfort in knowing that whoever was on the other side of the door might have to face the homeowner's wrath. She was also quite pleased that the brunette was not keen to leave her. Good signs.

She heard low hushed tones in the foyer and with a curious furrow upon her brow and her baby brother in her arms she stopped in the open doorway to the foyer and found Regina and Robin leaning close, not exactly in an intimate way, but she was half smiling and he was as well with his hands on her upper arms, in a non-threatening way. Nonetheless she was not prepared for the scene so a gasp escaped her lips and they both turned to her.

"Oh, sorry…"

"Emma," Robin greeted, his eyes darting between Regina and her. He seemed caught by surprise. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

_Right back atcha, ass-wipe! _"We're helping Regina decorate for the party tomorrow."

"Ah, I see. Yes, well, Roland is excited."

"Oh, but did Marian tell you? There was a change of plans and she has to work tomorrow afternoon and evening." After the break-up, word around town was that things were a little strained between Regina and Robin. She had heard that the Locksleys had arranged for Marian to take Roland to the party but, unfortunately one of the other deputies had gotten sick and Marian was scheduled to work the night shift. Emma had apologized repeatedly but she learned that Marian was so good natured about anything there was no complaints. She said it was no problem and she would take care of it. Marian was impressing Emma at every turn.

"Yes, I know… which is why I will be bringing him."

_Duh! _Emma suddenly felt so silly. Of course Robin would be bringing him. "Oh yeah, duh!" She tried to play it off. She caught Regina studying her and Emma called forth every ounce of control she had to hide her jealousy. Luckily her little brother was helping her quite nicely by keeping her arms and hands busy as she was rocking him.

Suddenly her phone rang loudly unfortunately waking Neal up. The baby started crying and she automatically sent the call through to voicemail. A moment later, as she was trying to calm her brother down, she received a txt message.

"Here, let me take him, Emma." Regina stepped forward and took Neal from her and Emma was grateful until she stepped back and Robin put his arm around her waist and peered over her shoulder to take a peek at the baby. They looked like some happy little family all gathered together, smiling down at the baby between them; very much how she and Emma had looked in the study moments earlier. With an irritated frown at the whole ordeal, Emma read the message and then sighed.

"I have to go, Regina. There's some trouble down at The Rabbit Hole. Can you let my parents know?"

"Of course. It's nothing serious, I hope?"

Emma smiled at the concern for her in the woman's face and voice. At least there was that anyway, even though she was standing right next to her soul mate. Emma's jaw clenched, but she tried again to hide it, only she thought she might have seen the mayor's brow raise a little.

"No, just the same old regular stuff. Will you be okay?"

"No worries," Robin interjected as he made _goo-goo _sounds at her brother. "I'm happy to stay until someone else gets back."

Emma's face twisted into a dissatisfied frown, eyes darting between the two of them. As usual, Regina's face took on that damned unreadable expression with that adorable frown line between her eye brows. On a normal person it would be a look of irritation, but on Regina Mills, she usually looked at everyone that way, so it was _unreadable_. "Um… okay." She started walking to the door. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

She took one last look at them before closing the door and couldn't help but feel a little crushed. They looked so… _cute _together. She wanted to puke. There was a bar brawl at The Rabbit Hole. With the way she was feeling she hoped that maybe she might be able to punch someone there.


	9. In the Forest

**Chapter Nine: In the Forest**

She had always loved the outdoors; the smell of the woods and the sound of trees swaying in the wind. One of her most favorite things to do was to take a blanket out in warmer weather and lay it over lush grass under a tree and just take in the beauty of the world; a beauty that she had only come to treasure more. These days, more than ever, she was resolute to embrace everything in front of her.

It was not long ago that Marian had sat on the hard, cold, stone floor of a filthy cell in the Evil Queen's dungeon awaiting execution. She was thankfully saved by a kind stranger, Emma, whom she owed her life to, and brought to this world. Then, shortly after arriving here, so overjoyed at being reunited with her husband and son, she fell victim to a nasty ice curse from the Snow Queen, Ingrid, and almost died again. The former Evil Queen, Regina, had saved her, and the irony was not lost on her that she owed this woman her life too. It was funny how things worked out, she contemplated. The way she saw it, she had come too close to death one too many times recently and both times she had been spared. If she had learned anything from the experiences, it was that life should be embraced, loved ones should be treasured and that one could not hide from death or bad things happening. They were going to happen whether you wanted them to or not, which is why it was so important to live, and love, in the moment.

Closing her eyes, Marian thought about her beautiful son. It seemed like just yesterday that Roland was a baby. Now he was four years old, almost five and she had missed so much. She missed his first steps, his first word and really his first full laugh, that she was so addicted to now. She had been captured soon after he had been born, and was so grateful to get a second, no third, chance with him.

She pulled the lapels of her coat tighter around her and breathed in the cold crisp air, her breath exhaling in a cloudy puff. Walking in the woods always took her mind off her problems and helped her channel calm and positivity. Since her work schedule had changed and she no longer could take Roland to Regina's Christmas party, Robin had come to pick him up earlier, so now she had some time to herself before her shift. He had left her in quite a state when he departed with Roland earlier, because he was acting so flirty and charming with her, reminding her of the rake she once knew a long time ago during their beginning. He was attentive and debonair, and if she was not able to remember him professing his love for Regina over her freezing cold body, she might have fallen for it again for sure. Instead, she was left confused and mourning for what once was; who they once were.

A faint and sudden melodic sound was accompanying the drifting breeze. Scrunching her forehead, she cautiously went in search of it. Her time as one of Robin Hood's Merry Men had not only taught her skill with a bow, but she also learned how to stealthily walk through the forest without being detected. She wound around trees and branches and did not have to wander much further as she cleared a few shrubs and saw a woman moving gracefully in the forest glen. She appeared to be almost dancing, slowly bending her legs in a half crouch, coming back up, swaying to the side, turning and stepping calmly and balancing on one foot. She was engaging to watch. The music was coming from the music box that she was told was a "radio/cd player" and the music was a sound she had never heard before; similar to slightly distorted harp sounds and calming pipes whistling.

Standing there intrigued, Marian decided that she wanted a closer look so she crept a little nearer as the music ended. The dark haired woman stopped, stood and then bowed to no one. She walked over to a rather large slanted top boulder, to the back of it and hopped up on the shorter side and walked to the taller side's edge and began to lean over and stand on one foot, obviously more balancing exercises, Marian thought, only this type of balancing would be a little more difficult to the average person. Then amazingly, she hopped from one foot to the other extending her body outward. With one wrong move, this woman could topple off the enormous rock that was taller than either one of them, perhaps almost as tall as both of them combined. Marian watched the woman's lithe body for a moment more and felt that she was intruding too long, so she turned and stepped on a twig snapping it loudly.

The black haired woman twisted toward the sound abruptly, lost her stance and fell with a thud to the ground. Marian sprinted without thinking toward the woman and when she got there she bent automatically to touch her, but for some reason the woman must have thought she was attacking her because with a swift kick, she swept Marian's legs out from under her. Marian's defense response kicked in and she brought a leg up before the woman could sit astride her and wrestled the woman down onto her back again. Marian tried to speak then but was thrown off and now they were both standing in battle mode, though the young deputy was sure that this woman may be a formidable opponent.

"Wait! Just wait a minute! I mean you no harm! I saw you fall and I just wanted to check on you!" Marian assured fully prepared to combat with the woman if need be, but the last thing she wanted to get into before work was a brawl in the woods. She tried to recall all the different moves that the Merry Men had taught her throughout the years. She had become quite good, if she did say so herself, and her acknowledgement of that was when she was finally able to beat Little John, which was no easy feat.

"You were spying on me." Her opponent narrowed her eyes and looked her up and down, sizing her up.

"Okay," Marian slanted her head in relenting admission, "I was…but only because I was curious. I have never seen anyone doing what you were doing."

Suddenly and strangely, a butterfly fluttered between them distracting both their attentions, just floating between them. It landed on Marian's fisted hand and stayed there, its colorful, vibrant wings gently flapping. Then it took flight and flew into the forest.

"That's a sign of good luck, you know..." Marian brought her gaze back to the woman instead of where the enchanted creature disappeared to. The black haired Asian woman was frowning at her and when she brought her hands down, Marian relaxed considerably. "The ancient Chinese believed that a butterfly on the hand symbolized long life." Her eyes considered Marian again from head to toe, "as well as beauty and elegance."

"Long life, huh? Well, after what I have been through recently, that is very comforting to hear." She gestured to the valley. "What was all that you were doing?"

"Tai chi?"

"Tie-what?"

The woman's lips quirked, "Tai-chi. It's an ancient Chinese martial art." The woman walked back to her things and quickly stripped off her layers of tops, down to just a sports bra causing Marian to avert her eyes. The woman replaced them quickly with a thick sweatshirt and her thicker coat.

"Martial arts?" Marian narrowed her eyes in thought, recalling when she had last heard that. The TV. She, Roland and Audrey were watching a kid's movie. Power Rangers or something like that. "Like kung fu?"

The other woman smiled and Marian thought she had a very pretty smile. "Yes, that is another discipline of martial arts. There are quite a few different kinds."

"But what you were doing didn't seem very rough or violent. No punching or kicking."

"Tai chi is all about slow, rhythmic, meditative movements designed to help you find peace and inner calm."

"Until someone comes by and makes you fall off a rock. I'm sorry about that. I didn't want to disturb you." Marian gave her body a thorough evaluating look. "Are you alright? Nothing broken, cracked or bruised?"

The woman shrugged, "I'll probably bruise later but, _believe me, _I have been through a lot worse before." The woman zipped her jacket up, "My name is Mulan."

Marian smiled but before she could answer, her phone rang loudly and she saw that it was the sheriff's station. She also spied the time and had not realized that she had spent so much time in the forest or watching the other woman with her exercises.

"Oh my gosh, I am late. I am SO late. I've got to go." She bolted then and as she was running off she realized how rude she just was. Completely frazzled, she had forgotten to give the woman her name and she felt really bad about that. She activated the phone at a run and called Emma back. The first thing she said when the Sheriff answered was, "I am so, SO sorry! I am on my way right now."

"Not a problem. I was more _worried _than anything. You've never been late before and have actually always come in 10 minutes early. I was afraid maybe something had happened with Roland or that you were sick."

"No, everything is fine. Just stupidly lost track of the time. I am on my way. Sorry Emma."

"Don't kill yourself getting over here. See you soon."

She hung up and pocketed her phone. She wasn't exactly sure how to fully use the thing, but she knew enough to dial and receive calls. She thought of the woman she had just abruptly abandoned in the glen. Perhaps she could have Mulan teach her tai chi. She could use some inner calm right about now.

[X]

Henry sat in his bedroom, a slew of comic books on the bed. His mom fueled his habit as long as it did not interfere with his homework. Please… not only did he possess the heart of the truest believer but he was proudly a straight A student. With the way Regina Mills ran her household, there's no way he wouldn't be. Of course he was very grateful for that now.

He remembered back to when he first went searching for his birth mother. He thought his adopted mother didn't love him, couldn't love him because she was the Evil Queen. What an ass he had been. All she ever did was love him, ever since he was a little baby. He thought about all the times she made him laugh, all the times she had sat up with him and read him stories and comic books when he was sick with fever. He could kick himself to think of how he must have hurt her when he brought Emma here and kept calling her an evil horrible person. He clenched his teeth to keep his guilty emotions at bay so he would not tear up.

This is why he was doing what he was doing. His mother deserved happiness and he would do whatever it took to make sure his mom got her happy ending.

There was a knock on his door and his grandmother slipped her head through the opening. "Hey, can I come in?"

"Sure, Grandma." She took a seat on the bed and perused through his comics. He remembered a time before the curse when no one knew who they really were and she was his teacher and she was Miss Blanchard to him, instead of Grandma. He smiled to himself and thought he must have the youngest looking grandmother ever. Then his smile faded and he thought, suddenly, that he was very thankful that he never had a crush on her like Billy Oberman did. That would have been really weird now. "Where is Uncle Awesome?"

Mary Margaret smiled at her grandson. He rarely ever called his Uncle "Neal", which was his father's name. It was either _Uncle Awesome _or _Uncle TL _for "true love".

"Downstairs with Regina. Your mom is quite taken with him, though she won't admit it." His grandma thumbed through one of his books.

"Ooh, that's a good one. The Hero gets trapped in a den of werewolves…"

The older woman snorted, "Been there, done that…wasn't all that exciting. Terrifying..." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "So are you okay? You seemed a little disappointed yesterday when you heard that Marian wasn't coming tonight."

"Oh, yeah." He was startled when they came home from dropping the tree off at the Lost Boys home and found that Robin was there instead of Emma. After all, he tried everything to stall, to give his mothers more time together, and when he ran out of excuses, he pinched his grandmother who leapt in surprise, glanced at him dumbstruck and then had thought of a couple more reasons to hang around. He thought they made a good team. "I was hoping to do a little bit of scheming tonight."

"Henry, I seriously don't know if we should continue with this. If either one of your moms ever found out you had talked me into this crazy plan..."

"Oh, come on Grandma! They are true love like you and Grandpa and true love conquers all."

She could not hold back the pride she felt for her grandson then; he was so full of hope it was so endearing and surprising, considering who his mothers were. She grabbed him then and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Thinking of what he said, she agreed that Emma's and Regina's shyness to broach their obvious attraction to one another was frustrating. "Things _would _be so much easier if they just admitted that they had feelings for one another wouldn't it?"

"Do you think they're a little afraid of what you might say?"

"Me?" Mary Margaret huffed, "Henry, no one listens to me."

"Well one_ is_ your daughter and the other one is…" he scrunched his nose a little uneasily, "… _kind of_ your stepmom." Then he looked up pensively, "So would that make you my stepsister instead of my grandmother?"

Her short burst of incredulous laughter made him laugh a little as well. "Oh, Henry, don't even go there." _So_ Jerry Springer, Mary Margaret thought. "The relationship between Regina and I started as friends and it should have _stayed_ as friends," Mary Margaret looked sad all of a sudden. She had loved her father, but Mary Margaret had the sneaky suspicion that he was not a very good husband to Regina. She often seemed lonely and sad. She could see those moments for what they were now, thinking back on them as a grown woman using adult logic and reasoning. She looked at Henry, "Besides…all that has long been over." She ruffled his hair, "And _you_ are, indeed, my grandson. We both share the same strong belief in hope."

"Yeah, I guess we do." His brow furrowed contemplatively. "Hey Grandma, do you think that's why the book came to you to give to me? Because we are both connected that way, are similar that way?"

"I don't know, Henry. But I am glad it was me."


	10. At Regina's Holiday Party

**Chapter Ten: At Regina's Holiday Party**

This time Emma was drinking a glass of the sparkling apple cider that Regina had made, and she was savoring the flavor and cursing it all at the same time because it reminded her of the mayor's hot kiss under the mistletoe.

"Why don't you just find the woman and drag her off to her bedroom already?" Emma turned around and found Ruby standing behind her. "Seriously, you keep looking for her nearly every five minutes. She's in the kitchen, by the way."

"I don't know who you're talking about. I was looking for my mom."

"You are such a liar." The long haired woman, dressed in a red fitted velour dress with black go-go boots, giggled and tipped her bottle of beer, sipping daintily as one can from a long neck bottle. She looked around and added, "You haven't seen Belle, have you?"

"I spoke to her earlier. She seemed a little sad."

"I think she's missing Gold." Ruby sighed. "The holidays must be pretty rough for her. Couples and families are together and she had to boot her husband's butt across the town line."

"Yeah…"

Red's expression went from pensive, thinking about Belle, to brazen, thinking about Emma. "You need to find Regina and tell her how you feel." When Emma looked sure to deny it, Ruby did not give her a chance to speak, "You LOVE her, Emma. Don't deny it."

Emma blew out a breath, "I'm in so much trouble here," Emma confided sullenly.

"No, you aren't. So you've got it _bad_ for the mayor, woman. Why don't you just tell her how you feel already? Get it over with… have sex…" Ruby rounded to confront her head on. "You two have been _sniffing around_ each other for a long time now."

"What is that? Some sexy werewolf metaphor?"

"Say what you will, but werewolves know a thing or two about mating. We are wild and sexual for sure but when we chose a _life-partner_, we are completely monogamous." Ruby took another sip. "So why can't you and Regina escape this party right now and get your groove on in the bug."

"Hah!" Emma's laughed. "First off, the bug is a little hard to maneuver in." The blonde's smile faded and she swirled the cider contents in her glass watching the liquid slosh in a spiral. "It's a delicate situation."

"Is it? Or are you just telling yourself that as an excuse?"

"We have Henry to think about."

"Well, kiss me if I'm wrong, but I think Henry will like it very much if you two got together." Ruby smiled devilishly and then leaned forward and said in her ear, "…and just to make sure it was clear, I have _no_ intention of kissing you because I am right on this."

"Well I have no intention of kissing you either!" Emma said back shaking her head.

"Well, that is certainly a relief," a rich toned voice said from the side and both woman turned and found Regina frowning at them.

The two women looked at each other and Ruby excused herself with, "I think I'll help myself to another beer." As she walked away she threw Emma a meaningfully prodding look as if to say, _Do this already!_

Emma looked at the beautifully aloof woman in front of her, dressed in a striking Christmas red dress, black silky stockings and tall black spike "fuck-me" heels. In her hand she had a glass of her own apple cider, this one alcoholic as it was lighter in color. Emma had drunk this one before also and it only went to prove that Regina Mills could do amazing things with apples. Considering who she really was, however, that should not have been a surprise; Evil Queen, apples, dungeons, those tight leather pants and those really low cut clothes. Emma shook the thought from her head as she was becoming uncomfortably aroused.

"My, Sheriff… you certainly get around don't you…"

Emma did a double take. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, Marian, Ruby…" Regina brought her drink to her lips and muttered a little bitterly, "yoga instructors, pirates, flying monkeys…"

"Careful, Regina," Emma raised her eyebrow, "…you almost sound jealous."

The mayor held her glass to her lips and pulled it away without even taking a sip. "Why would I be jealous, Emma?"

_Because you want me for yourself. You want me in your bed just as much as I want to be there. Because you can't stop thinking about that kiss and how far it could have gone if we were behind closed doors._

That was what she wanted to say to Regina, but somehow she lacked the gumption. She instead went with a weak, "You tell me…"

Regina frowned and opened her mouth but nothing came out and a few seconds later Mary Margaret joined them. "Great party, Regina. You've got to give me the recipe for your spinach and artichoke dip. There's no way in hell, I'll be able to recreate it, but it will work fine as a guideline." They all shared a laugh about that and then Regina was staring at something with a furrowed brow.

"Snow? What is the matter with your husband? He has been walking strangely and looking uncomfortable all night."

Indeed David was standing across the room talking to Leroy and fidgeting like he had a case of jock itch. Emma closed her eyes and tried to refrain from laughing at her father, who she knew was wearing her mother's underwear, as a result of a lost bet. Her mother just grinned and nodded. "I think it's the new pants, Regina. He just hasn't…" she shared a knowing look with Emma, "…broken them in yet."

Regina gave her an odd look and Emma wanted to tell Regina what was really up with her father because she knew the woman would get a good laugh out of it and Emma did enjoy the sound of Regina laughing. She just couldn't figure out how to tell the woman without telling her about her parents' bet regarding them though.

"Hmmm…" was all Regina replied with sipping her cider.

"Regina," Granny came up to the group, "We are out of plastic cups. Do you have anymore?"

"Oh yes," she looked at the two women, her gaze lingering on Emma, "Excuse me."

Emma watched the older woman walk away in disappointment and then caught her mother studying her. "Don't say it."

"Say what," her mother asked seeming to know exactly what Emma was talking about, before sipping her sparkling apple cider.

Ruby came up to them and gave Emma a look, "Did you tell her?"

"No," Emma answered at the same time her mother did. She gave her mother a look.

"It was obvious that you didn't, if I am also guessing the topic correctly."

Emma gave them both an exasperated look and thought of Regina. Regina, the mother of her son. Regina, the woman who confused her and enthralled her all at the same time. Regina, the mayor of Storybrooke. Regina, the most knowledgeable person of magic that she knew, well besides Gold who was no longer around. Regina, the woman who invaded her dreams with sexy red tinted smiles and sparkling brown eyes so full of sexual promises. Regina, the one person in town who understood her best.

"Earth to Emma…" Her mother waved a hand in front of her face, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Both her mother and Ruby were looking at her funny. "What?"

"Yup. Yup." Ruby nodded as Mary Margaret slanted her head sympathetically while rubbing her daughter's upper arm. "She's got it BAD for Regina." Ruby took a swig of her beer. "The Savior and the Evil Queen. Who would have thought?"

"Certainly not me!" Mary Margaret laughed good naturedly and raised her glass. "But whatever! To happy endings!"

"I will drink to that." Ruby raised her bottle and they waited for Emma to join.

She added her cup and could only hope that a happy ending with Regina was in her future.

[X]

Regina only half listened to the joke that Robin was telling Kathryn and Jim because she was too preoccupied with her earlier conversation with Emma. Looking back on it now, _she _realized that she probably had sounded jealous and maybe she was a little in fact, but did Emma know? Was she that obvious? She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so back and forth about a person before. Ever since she had met Emma Swan all those years ago, her life had been topsy turvy. One minute she wanted the woman gone from her life; the next minute she was so utterly glad she was alive and _there_. One minute, she hated the woman: the next minute she found her absolutely fascinating. One minute she would want to pull her in and kiss her; the next minute she would want to run and hide. It was always thus with the savior!

Peals of laughter ripped her from her mental ramblings and she smiled as everyone was tittering away at the punchline. She had suddenly wished that the house was completely empty except for her and Emma, precisely like they had been in the study the day before. They had almost kissed and that was exactly what she wanted until Robin so rudely interrupted them. She looked at him now. He was acting as if nothing had changed between them.

When he had come over yesterday to speak with her he had apologized for his behavior the night they broke up; said it was terribly wrong of him to say what he had and that he acted stupidly in a moment of upset. He assured her that he wanted to let bygones be bygones and that he understood that they had rushed into everything, making it sound like he was in perfect agreement with her. He begged her, for Roland's sake and the party, to forgive him and she had. Wasn't that what heroes did? She was still learning as she went along. She was also trying to be sympathetic. If she wanted to seek redemption and forgiveness, shouldn't she be open in giving it as well?

Only she was beginning to sense that this was possibly a hopeful ploy on his part for them to get to know each other more so that they could pick up where they left off and she feared they were going to have a repeat soon of that night outside on her lawn when she had threatened him with her magic, because for her nothing had changed. She was still NOT interested in him. Did she want her happy ending? Absolutely, but not with him, soul mate or not. She wanted to choose for herself. That was the ultimate happy ending for her.

At that moment, he took two glasses of champagne off a passing waiter's tray and handed her one, smiling at her adoringly and placing his hand on her back. She sighed inwardly. Yes, she was going to have to discuss this with him again. Old Regina would have berated him hexed him; maybe turned him into a toad. She smiled at that. Looking around though, she was trying so hard to show everyone that she had changed, and for Henry, she wanted to. She couldn't bring herself to do something to him in front of all these people, especially his son who was darting in and out of each room. She really did care for Roland. Bringing the lip of the thin glass flute to her lips she looked up at Emma studying them from across the room, while she was talking with Ashley Herman. Her frown immediately turned to disdain when Robin touched her.

_Now, who is jealous, Sheriff Swan?_

Jim was saying something to her now and she was nodding her head, knowing that it was a topic she didn't have to really verbalize an answer for, which allowed her to think of the blonde across the room, who trying to pay attention to "Cinderella" and throw daggers with her eyes at the man standing next to Regina. Still though she began to feel self-conscious and moved slightly forward so that Robin was no longer touching her, hoping he would take the hint. His hand wandered to her shoulder instead. She glanced to the blonde and found her and Ashley sharing high-5's with Roland. She was trying to be patient, trying to be nice. She gave her shoulder a shake but the man held on. _Oh for goodness sakes! _Evil Queen Regina would have ordered to have his hand cut off by now. She was just about to say something to him, or hit him, when Roland bounded over and threw his arms around her waist attracting lots of attention from her tiny group and the people around her, no doubt surprised that someone was hugging the Evil Queen. Her heart melted nonetheless.

"Oh!" She smiled down widely at him, holding her champagne glass high so it wouldn't spill from the impact.

"Mamma says I give the best hugs!"

"You do, indeed." Regina replied and Robin ruffled his son's hair before he went back to talking about forest dwellings and arrow making.

Roland crooked his finger indicating that he wanted to tell her something in secret, so after she bent down to his level he whispered in her ear, "That was from your secret 'mirer."

"Is that so?" The little boy nodded emphatically and she glanced up instinctively to Emma, who was laughing at something Ashley had said. Watching the savior laugh with her cheeks dimpling was an arousing sight that quaked through Regina's system. "Well then, can I have a hug from you too?" Roland nodded again and launched into her arms. After he hugged her he was just about to run off when he stopped, as if remembering something, and turned to his father.

"Papa, papa! I have a joke for you."

"You do? What is it Roland?" Robin bent giving little Roland all his attention.

"Knock, knock!"

Robin smiled pacifyingly at him. "Who's there?"

"Europe!"

"Europe who?"

"No! You're a _POO!"_

Everyone seemed to laugh except for Robin who seemed a little bewildered, he looked up to Jim and Kathryn, who both gave him that "kids will be kids" shrug, but only Regina, who was trying hard not to laugh, caught Roland twisting around toward Emma and they both shared the same double-thumbs up sign conspiratorially. Then the boy dashed off and Emma looked up and Regina gave her a raised eyebrow to which she returned an innocent shrug. At that moment, Ashley patted Emma on the arm and left her to herself. Their gazes met and held. Then Emma took a sip of her beer and nodded toward the entrance of the room. Walking slowly in that direction, the blonde turned to her with a meaningful look and sauntered out.

"Regina, wait!" Kathryn held her wrist to keep her from going anywhere.

"What?"

"Jim and I just asked if you and Robin would like to join us for dinner in the middle of the week." Regina looked at three faces awaiting her answer one looked a little smugger than it should. Thinking that there was no time like the present, she answered, "No Kathryn, I won't be able to join you. Since Robin and I are no longer dating_ or_ seeing each other that would be highly inappropriate but he may bring whoever else he chooses to have dinner with you. If you'll excuse me." She did not bother to catch reactions as she dashed out into the foyer.

[X]

"You see! There they go again."

"I do see now! Do you think there is anything between them?"

"Who are you talking about?" Mulan asked glancing around and then back to the two women she was standing with.

"The mayor and the sheriff," Aurora tittered.

"Regina and Emma? I don't understand."

"They have a total _thing_ for each other," Ashley giggled, "Though they try to hide it."

"A thing…" Mulan turned to study the two women who were looking at each other intensely for a moment.

"Well, you just left her, Ashley. Did she say anything about Regina?"

"No, nothing in particular, though there were a few times I felt like I lost her attention. I don't think she likes Robin very much."

Ashley grabbed an appetizer off a passing tray while Aurora gave Robin the once over. "I don't really know him that well. I had never met the man until you all came back to the Enchanted Forest." Mulan opened her mouth to speak but Aurora went on, "But Emma, I do know. She and Snow had visited the Enchanted Forest before and Mulan and I traveled with them to help them find their way back."

As if Mulan could forget that time. It was a little before the two women met the savior and Princess Snow White that she had realized she was developing strong feelings for Aurora. Her feelings had only grown stronger, after Emma and Snow left, during their search for Phillip. Mulan remembered the moment they had found him because it was bittersweet. Phillip had been her friend too. She had fought alongside him during many great battles, but after she had met his betrothed, her care for the woman grew to love and she found herself trapped in a heart wrenching and impossible situation. She allowed her dark eyes to roam over Aurora's features for a moment, taking in her creamy fair skin, the full smile and her bright eyes that could somehow light a room.

"I remember," Mulan smiled weakly and to cover her discomfort at the direction of her thoughts, she took a sip of her sparkling mineral water. She actually liked the carbonation of it. They did not have drinks like this back in her world and she remembered when she had first arrived here, Emma had given her a soda to drink which she disliked because it was too sickeningly sweet. She did not drink alcohol either so she basically stuck to sparkling water, tea and some juices, oh as well as soy milk. Soy milk reminded her a little of home.

She had just guzzled down the rest of her beverage and set her empty cup on a tray when they heard a playful cry from behind them, "MULAN!" Before she could turn around, a strong weight seemed to crash into her from behind and looking down she smiled brightly at the child wrapped around her legs.

"Roland!" She picked him up and swept him into a circle and dropped him back down again, his gleeful laughter filling the room. "You have grown since I last saw you." Then she straightened herself into an expectant stance as did Roland and then they bowed to one another. Folding her hands behind her back she asked, "Do you remember your stances?"

He nodded assuredly and her lips quirked, "Snake creeps through the grass" and the little boy bent his knee and stretched the other leg out in front of him and did a low sweeping motion with his arms. "Good, very good. Now, grasp the bird's tail…" The shaggy haired Roland came up and hunched back a little and brought his hands out in front of him as gracefully as a boy nearly 5 with a robust sense of energy could. "EXCELLENT!" She smiled and gave him a challenging look, "But… I wonder… do you remember 'carry the tiger over the mountain'?" He immediately, and slowly, came forward and brought his hands up and kept them there. She ruffled his hair as a reward and he smiled ecstatically at her.

"Where'd you go, Mulan? I didn't see you in a long time."

"I was on a fishing boat for a while. That's my job out here." She was kneeling in front of him and he leaned in.

"You don't smell like fish."

She, Ashley and Aurora laughed at that. "And _that _is a very good thing." She smiled.

"You look different."

"Without all my armor, I am certain I do."

"Your hair too." He studied a handful of her long hair hanging down her shoulders. "I like it."

"Thank you, kind sir."

"And who is this, Mulan?" Ashley asked squatting to get a better look.

"This is Robin's son, Roland. We spent a lot of time together in the Enchanted Forest when I was one of Robin's Merry Men. Roland, this is Ashley."

"Cinderella," Aurora added with a wink and then when Ashley giggled over her shoulder at her friend, Aurora explained, "for some reason the kids here like the fairytale names."

"Cinderella? Do you still talk to mice?" Roland asked innocently gazing at her curiously.

Ashley chuckled, "Only in the most boring of moments. Mice are rather busy, wandering creatures."

"Ladies…" Mulan and Ashley stood as Robin stepped up behind his son, placing his hands on the boy's small shoulders, "…I hope my son isn't bothering anyone?"

"Not at all," Aurora smiled at little Roland, "He is absolutely charming."

"Ah…just like his dear old dad," Robin joked patting him on the head. He grinned at Mulan and perused her appearance from head to toe and back. "Mulan, look at you." They hugged. "I haven't seen you in quite a while, though I had heard that you were here. What have you been doing with yourself?"

"I keep busy, usually, and away from the center of town. I'm either on the fishing boat that I work on, the docks, or in the forest."

"I don't see you camping out in the forest anywhere."

"I have a small studio apartment just outside of town. It's cozy and comfortable."

"And you have 'sea legs', eh? Do you like being on a boat for most of the day?"

"I was not used to it at first, but the sea is so calm and peaceful."

"Yes, I can imagine." Robin looked down at Roland. "Well, I just wanted to check on you. I am just going to step outside for a moment Roland, okay. Be good and don't get into any trouble, okay?"

"Okay, Pappa."

"Good boy." Robin glanced up, excused himself and left.

"Mulan, you should come to my new house. I have a big background…"

"Backyard…" Mulan corrected smiling.

"Oh yeah, backyard. We can play like we did in the forest! Mamma is teaching me how to shoot arrows!"

Mulan nodded and remembered the talk she had heard of Marian showing up in town, after Robin and Roland thought she was dead. She did not know the actual specifics, but she knew that Emma had a hand in it all. She was just ecstatically happy that Roland had his mother back. Her thoughts turned back to nights where she would sing Roland to sleep, watching him at times when Robin was off doing something with the men; strategizing and planning the next heist. At first she felt annoyed that just because she was a woman everyone felt that she should be babysitter, but her heart had cried out for the boy who did not have a mother. She made it known that she did not want to be "nursemaid" in the camp but she did spend a lot of time with him because she actually enjoyed it. Hmmm, fight ogres and beasts or protect Roland, tell him stories that her parents had told her, and help nurture him, it was not a difficult question to answer. She had, however, decided to leave them all when Robin had suggested that maybe they become more than friends. She had still been in love with Aurora then and had politely declined. He had actually tried to kiss her, with whiskey heavy on his breath. The only thing she missed after she left was Roland.

She gazed at the beautiful redhead again who was laughing at something funny that the young boy had said. She had never shared her love of Aurora with anyone. As if on cue, Ashley's husband, Sean and Phillip walked up with their babies in their arms and their wives immediately cooed and kissed their husbands. Mulan held Roland in front of her, hands on his shoulders, like a shield. Phillip and Aurora were so in love. She looked down at Roland and he smiled adoringly up at her.

"So Mulan, you have to come over to my house and play. Then you can meet Mamma!"

"Alright Roland." She affectionately ran her hand through his dark curly mop of hair, as she often did back in the Enchanted Forest. "I'd love to meet your mother."


	11. White Crane Spreads Its Wings

**Chapter Eleven: White Crane Spreads Its Wings**

Regina had lost sight of Emma after she had disappeared into the foyer as there were so many people around.

"Excuse me but have you seen Sheriff Swan?" she asked one of the dwarves, Sleepy, or rather Walter he was called in this world, who stood in front of her with heavy eyelids, hoping that he hadn't been nodding off when Emma came by.

"Yeah…" his eyes drooped and Regina impatiently snapped her fingers.

"Well," she inquired full of snark, "where did she go?"

"Oh," he struggled, "…um…" he looked around lazily and Regina's mood was becoming more unforgiving with every millisecond that passed. He yawned and pointed to the front door, "… that way… she went that way…"

"She left?" Her puzzlement was clear on her face and as she was looking around she felt something fall against her chest grabbing her attention away from her hunt for Miss Swan. She found Walter with his head laid against her bosom snoring. _Oh, really!_

Of course, Evil Regina would have probably turned the dwarf into a dung beetle for taking such a liberty, though she supposed he actually couldn't help it. Still though, old behaviors die hard and she shook his shoulders trying to wake him up. When he still snored loudly, she finally slapped his cheek a few times and he only stirred.

"Mary Margaret!" She had spotted the pixie cut brunette walking past and had successfully flagged her down.

"Oh my goodness, Walter!" Mary Margaret took in her friend's state and her other friend's bewilderment, but she still chuckled none the less.

"Can you kindly get this _narcoleptic midget_ off of me?"

"Leroy!" Mary Margaret called for help and the stout bearded man came running over. "Let's take him into the study."

Leroy saw his friend pressed right up against the mayor's boobs. "Poor guy is going to be sorry he slept through this." Regina sent the other dwarf a wide eyed glare.

"Come on." Mary Margaret and Leroy carted the man off to the study and Regina grabbed a coat quickly from the hall closet and went outside in search of Emma.

Stepping out into the cold was more refreshing than anything. She looked around but could not find the sheriff anywhere. She walked down the walk a little bit and looked around but nothing. She had just turned to walk back into the house when the front door opened and Robin came out.

"Regina."

_Wonderful! _Regina kept her eyes from rolling and set a blank expression on her face, however it turned into impatience the closer he got.

"Just what the hell did you think you were doing in there?" Regina thundered. She was angry with him for his behavior, frustrated at not being able to find Emma and just generally tense about her relationship with the sheriff. She wanted to take things to the next level, but she didn't know how to do that. They were dancing around the issue of their attraction. Emma was going to kiss her yesterday. She felt it. Then Robin came in and ruined everything with his insincere apology, his boyish smiles and his attempts to use his son to get on her good side. It was outrageous! "I cannot understand the thoughts that seem to putter around in that feeble puny mind of yours but I am telling you once and for all, Robin, we… are … OVER!"

"Regina, please. I apologize for back there," he gestured to the house. "It's just that everything was so comfortable and Kathryn and Jim were so friendly. It was all rather nice, wasn't it? Two couples standing around talking about the good old days."

Regina shook her head in disbelief. "We are NOT a couple." She placed her hands on her hips and tried to keep them there. As long as they were not extended, to cast any magic, out in front of her, the chances of him leaving her property tonight on two working legs were pretty good. "And in case you had forgotten, which I don't see how, the _old days_ weren't so _good_ for me." _Honestly! Is the man's head made of wood?_

"Regina, listen. I know you think you are in love with Swan…"

"Stop. Stop right there…"

Emma could hear loud talking as she rounded the side of the house and stopped in her tracks when she discovered that Regina and Robin were arguing in the walkway. She knew that she should move but she could not let her legs do it.

She had been waiting for Regina outside but when the woman took a little longer than expected, Emma had wandered around a bit. The sheriff was just about to go and search for her when she found her outside with Forest Fart. Jealousy bubbled within her again, and she crept a little closer instead of moving away to give them privacy.

"What goes on between Emma and I are none of your business. This has nothing to do with her anyway. This is between you and me and AGAIN, I am telling you that I don't love you, Robin and I don't want to be with you." Emma was elated at her words. _Timber, Mr. smug looking Forest Douche!_

"So do you love Swan then?" Emma inched her head even closer as if that would help her hear better.

"I care for Emma a great deal, not that it is any of your affair, Robin. She is Henry's other mother after all."

Emma's brow crinkled and her mouth twisted awkwardly. That was not exactly encouraging she thought as she exhaled, but then she became defensive at Robin's next remark.

"She's all wrong for you. She's not even… like that."

_What the fuck does that mean?!_

"Like what?"

"A lesbian. I have it on good authority." Robin crossed his arms to match Regina's. She wished she could see Regina's facial expressions but she was turned slightly away.

"And who's authority would that be?" Regina's question dripped with sarcasm. _Thank you!_

"Hook. He talks about them all the time down at The Rabbit Hole; of all their sexual exploits."

_WHAT?! _The hiding sheriff almost lost herself and blurted that out loud. _That ASSHOLE! _She was going to rip that hook off his arm and castrate him with it. How dare he spread lies about her. They had never even taken their relationship that far.

"That changes nothing," she heard Regina answer, though she thought she detected a warble in her voice. Emma wanted to come out from her hiding place then. She wanted to jump in between then, grasp Regina's shoulders and tell her that none of it was true. "What Miss Swan does or with whom she does it with…" _Damn. _"…It changes nothing between you and I."

"You are making a big mistake, Regina." He said angrily, which put the eavesdropping blonde on alert. There was something slightly menacing in his tone. She didn't like it. "You will live to regret it."

"Do NOT speak to me of regrets, Robin." She heard Regina's voice go dangerously low. "I am already having serious ones when it comes to you." _Ouch! _The man was an idiot and wholly deserving of what he got if he continued to push Regina in this way.

Emma took a peak at them and saw Robin take Regina by the elbow and all of a sudden she came out from her hiding place, pretending as if she didn't see them. She had to intervene. She didn't do it for him; could care less about him. She did it for Regina, so the woman wouldn't do something she would regret, like kill him and lose so much effort she had put into improving her reputation in the community.

"Oh. Sorry…" _Not sorry. _"I didn't know anyone was out here," she lied next, which earned her a suspicious look from Regina.

"Emma," Robin glanced from Regina to Emma and back in contemptuous accusation. "How convenient," he shot Regina a dirty look who showed absolutely no emotion. "…and coincidental that you happen to be out here too."

"I like fresh air just as much as the next person," Emma quipped, giving him the evil eye.

"Well, perhaps you could leave us be because we were having a conversation."

"Well it didn't look very polite to me. Are you okay, Regina?" Emma placed a concerned hand on Regina's arm and Robin moved forward territorially, surprising both Regina and Emma, but Emma turned quickly to confront him.

Regina was beginning to feel like things were slipping out of order and right now she felt like she desperately needed order.

There was that popping vein in Robin's neck again, Emma mused. He glared at the blonde and incriminated with disgust, "You are outstaying your welcome with me. I'm tired of you popping up where you are not wanted. Why don't you get lost, Sheriff?"

Emma stared him straight in the eye and challenged, "Why don't you make me, donkey face."

"That is enough," Regina bellowed angrily.

They heard a gasp at the sidewalk and saw Marian standing there watching with wide eyes as if a war was about to be fought. She looked at each person warily, observantly, and then squared her shoulders and entered the premises.

"Marian." Robin's demeanor changed slightly and the woman's presence did cool the situation a bit. "What are you doing here?"

"My boss said I could swing by on my break and spend time with Roland." Marian sought Regina's approval a little sheepishly. "I hope that's alright."

"Of course it is, Deputy Locksley," Regina smiled encouragingly, "Roland has been a delightful bundle of energy all evening. Playing with Henry and his friends, charming all the party guests."

"That's my boy," Marian replied affectionately. "I'm glad he wasn't too much trouble then?"

"Not at all."

"We won't be staying for much longer anyway, so you'd best go in and see him." Robin curtly complained.

"What?" Marian looked at each person, wondering what she had missed and at the same time not really wanting to know. She sighed. She knew that when Robin was in this kind of mood, he could be difficult. "Is everything alright here?" She watched the man who was still legally her husband throw a dirty look at her boss. Her boss in turn, narrowed her eyes at him and questioningly glanced at the mayor. Regina directed a haughty look at the Sheriff followed strangely then by a fleeting look of longing. _Aha! _Things started to finally fall into place solidly for Marian. She could now see all the looks the two women gave each other for what they were as well as all the off handed comments that Ruby threw around concerning them. With another sigh, she addressed the mayor, "Madame Mayor, can I speak with you for a moment?"

Regina gave a startled look and then nodded as she stepped away with Marian, just far enough so that they could not be heard, but where she could keep an eye on Emma and Robin just in case they came to blows. The mayor never thought they would before, but how they were looking at each other a moment ago, she was no longer sure.

"Regina, I don't know what happened here but I know Roland was very excited to be here tonight and to see Santa Claus and all of that." Mary Margaret had convinced Archie to put a Santa Suit on and entertain the children with little Christmas gifts. The woman also glanced at her husband and exhaled a frustrating breath. "I also know Robin when he is in a… brooding mood." Marian turned to Regina with a dark look, "He can be… well… he can be somewhat of a prick."

Regina couldn't help but smile a little about that. The more she got to know Marian, the more she was pleasantly surprised to find the woman likeable, even with Henry trying to match-make the woman with his other mother. She scowled at that, but Marian did not seem to notice it. "If you want, I can take Robin home if he so chooses to go, but I'd like to leave Roland in your care then for the night. That is until I can pick him up after my shift."

"In _my _care?" Out of all the things the woman in front of her would ask, _that_ was the furthest thing from Regina's mind. Clearly eyeing the woman up and down she asked, "You would entrust me with the care of your son?"

Marian's dark brow dipped in consternation. "Well… yes. Regina, I know you are not the Evil Queen anymore. You've changed. Roland is fond of you." They looked to Emma and Robin who were smiling insincerely at one another talking. Regina wondered what all that was about. "And frankly, if Emma trusts you, then so do I." The mayor was touched at having Marian's trust and a little irked that Marian mentioned both herself and Emma in the same sentence.

"Won't Robin have a problem with it?"

"I could give two figs about how Robin feels right now. I am Roland's mother and I say he can stay. All that matters to me is my son." That somehow earned the woman even more respect from Regina, who also certainly understood a mother's need to place her son first.

"I would very much like it if Roland could stay. He is really having the time of his life in there."

Marian smiled, "That's all I needed to hear."

Emma watched Marian and Regina step further away and heard Locksley gripe at her, "I bet you're certainly pleased with yourself aren't you?"

"What?"

"Butting-in where you're not wanted…"

"If anyone is _butting-in_ here, pal, it's you."

"And how do you figure that, Swan?"

"I was here first." Emma wasn't sure why she was indulging in this childish back and forth with the man.

"Well you squandered your chances with Regina and now I am here. Her bloody soul mate."

Emma cringed at the word and that seemed to please him. "Yes, I am the one that destiny chose for her. If you were what she wanted, don't you think she would have sought you out Swan?"

"Shut up."

"No, really, let's think about this for a second. She's known me for a much shorter time and yet, she's pursued me. Kissed me." He smiled meanly at her then, "…made love with me." His smile only grew as Emma's mouth dropped. _Regina and Robin had slept together already?_ The blonde could feel the anger and resentment building within her. "I'm her soul mate. She _chose _me. You got in the way and confused things. But I am her _soul mate!"_

Emma had reached her boiling point and said threateningly, "I swear if you say that word one more time, I am taking my gun out and shooting you in the _face."_

"Well, everything is settled," Marian whooped as they got closer. "Regina offered to watch Roland, Robin, and I will pick him up after my shift so if you are feeling unwell, you can go home. Everything is taken care of." The way her deputy had relayed all the information, delivering it in a nice neat little package told her that the woman had done this numerous times before and she had managed to cleverly steal an opportunity to argue away from him. It was his choice and he would be responsible for what he chose to do. Marian Locksley was smarter than Robin probably gave her credit for.

Still he tried, "Marian, I don't think…"

"Now Robin," she gave a conciliatory head nod, "You want Roland to have a good time don't you? He was looking forward to this all week."

Regina watched admiringly at the woman use the fine art of subtle manipulation in order to get what was best for her child; not even for herself. Because of that selflessness, it made it look less like manipulation and more like negotiating for what was right.

Emma sat and watched and had far less magnanimous thoughts toward the man. _You're such an asshole. _Again she couldn't believe that he and Regina had been intimate together and that thought, like a bad seed, was continually plaguing her mind with doubt and intense jealousy.

Just then the front door flew open and Roland came bolting down the walkway, "Roland!" came a shout from the house and Mulan was chasing the little boy just as he reached them all. "I saw this little guy streak out the door from across the room. You have to watch out for him. He's fast."

"Mulan…" Marian said staring at the woman she had met this morning, only now she was dressed more nicely in dark jeans, boots, a Christmas red top and blue denim jacket. Her hair was also soft and long, framing her face past her shoulders.

"Butterfly," Mulan beamed back with a sparkle in her eye. She placed her hands on Roland's shoulders and ruffled his hair affectionately. The action was not lost on Marian whose forehead crinkled questioningly yet still over a small smile of delight and curiosity.

"You two know each other?" Robin inquired with surprise evident on his face.

"MAMMA!" Roland threw himself at his mother.

"Mamma?" Mulan's smile disappeared as she asked Marian in shock.

"Mulan?" Robin asked Mulan, apparently still wanting an answer as to how she and Marian knew each other.

"Butterfly?" Emma comically asked Marian with a weird, confused look.

Regina watched the whole episode unfold and wanted to roll her eyes. She suddenly wished everyone gone so she could talk with Emma alone.

"Um… I ran into Mulan today in the woods. She was doing… um…" Marian looked to Mulan for assistance.

"Tai chi…" Mulan clarified and immediately Roland twisted his body in a tai chi stance and shouted gaining everyone's astonished attention.

"Parting the wild horse's mane!" the little boy introduced excitedly and executed the martial art move, while everybody watched. "White crane spreads its wings," and then he did that move too. He turned toward Mulan and he bowed and then she honored him with a bow in return and a big smile.

"Uh… Okay." Emma looked at the little boy, obviously taking pleasure from Mulan's praise. Everyone, except Mulan seemed shocked into silence. Emma's eyes darted in between Mulan and Roland and she saw the boy's parents' surprised expressions.

"That is excellent, Roland. I am so very proud of you."

Marian was stunned and strangely fascinated watching the interaction between her son and Mulan, especially the adoring way that Roland was looking up at the woman. Mulan seemed to sense her gaze and she looked into her eyes and smiled. "You have a wonderful, beautiful son, Butterfly."

"Why do you keep calling her that?" Robin made a mocking face, and Emma mused bitterly it was probably because no one was paying attention to him.

Mulan directed a slightly reproachful glare at him, "Because we have not yet been properly introduced." Since she had traveled and fought alongside him she was also able to gauge his moods and she was exactly the type to call him out on it. "And since she is your…" Mulan lobbed confused looks at both Regina and Marian, looked at Emma who just shrugged and rolled her eyes, and attempted to awkwardly continue, "…er…"

Marian stepped up to put her out of her discomfort, throwing a defiant look Robin's way, "I am nobody's 'er'." She beamed at Mulan, "I am Marian of Locksley, soon to be Dubios."

_Direct hit!_ Emma saw Robin's jaw clench but also noticed that Marian's last statement sounded just the tiniest bit… welcoming, and the blonde was sure she had never seen Mulan smile quite like that. Her gaze set upon Regina, who seemed to finally catch on and was eyeing the two women and then their lingering handshake. Robin looked a little constipated, his face was twisted up in distaste, and Emma loved it. _Karma's a bitch._

"Mamma," Roland was tapping her hip lightly to gain her attention. "Can Mulan sleep over tonight?"

Emma snorted, Mulan and Marion blushed awkwardly, Regina turned away still wishing that she and Emma were alone, and Robin continued to look as if he desperately needed a laxative. He shot Mulan a sour look. The long haired Asian woman squatted down and said, "Why don't we start off with a playdate first. Lunch. And then you can show me what you've learned with your bow and arrow."

Marian smiled and nodded in approval. "I think that would be a phenomenal idea."

"Oh?" Robin questioned his estranged wife with a sidelong glance.

"Yes," Marian raised her chin defiantly at him. "Roland seems very excited about it."

"Mamma! You've got to come inside and see Regina's Christmas tree and see the huge cake!"

"Oh yeah? And how many slices have you had, young man?" Marian joked tweaking his nose.

"Almost two! I couldn't finish it all after I had the ice cream," Roland informed his mother causing her mouth to hang open and stare incredulously at her husband who had the decency to shrink back from four pairs of reproachful eyes, three of them mothers, and one who had spent a lot of time taking care of Roland, who knew too well the effects of children keyed up on sugar.

He opened and closed his mouth and then attempted, "I wasn't with him all night. I had told him only one slice."

"Hm…" was all he got from the brunette deputy as she turned toward the front door. "No more sweets for the sweetheart tonight." Marian tousled his wild curls and offered, "…but how about showing Mommy, where all the good food is. I'm starving."

"We can take care of that, can't we Roland?" Mulan grinned as Roland nodded emphatically and grabbed each woman's hand and walked between them. Emma spotted Robin's uneasy look and he seemed conflicted now on whether to follow Marian and Mulan or leave Regina outside with Emma.

Emma grinned and stepped closer to Regina purposely rubbing shoulders with the woman when he turned to look at them. Regina spotted Emma's deeply satisfied grin and half rolled her eyes. She knew that Miss Swan was trying to get a rise out of Robin, and while she didn't necessarily approve of their competition for her attention, she couldn't say that it wasn't just a tad entertaining. If she could get a moment alone with the Sheriff, she would tell her that there was no need for her to compete. She would rather spend time with Emma.

"Regina, we need to talk." Robin pointed out, a pleading look on his face.

"Robin, I thought I had made myself perfectly clear. There is nothing more that we need to talk about. Now if you'll excuse us, I'd like a moment alone with Emma."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Emma's grin widen and the woman rocked a little smugly on her heels. _Really? _The mayor bit the inside of her cheek to keep from shaking her head or laughing. Robin's eyes narrowed in anger but when she lifted her chin defiantly and looked down her nose at him with all the composure of a queen, he slunk back and nodded. Then he turned and slowly walked back into the house.

As soon as he closed the door, Emma rounded on Regina in upset. "You SLEPT with that guy?! What the fuck, Regina?" In that moment, Emma had taken the liberty of letting go of all the anger at Robin, the painful jealousy she felt about Regina and Robin sleeping together, and sharp frustration with herself for not being more forthcoming with Regina about her feelings.

"Excuse me?" Regina retorted back in agitation. Out of all the things she expected Emma to say to her once they were alone, that was not one of them.

Emma continued to seethe with undisciplined jealousy. Locksley was such a cocky son of a bitch. Now, thanks to him not only did she hate him, but she despised him even more because he had been with Regina intimately and been right where Emma had wanted to be for years. "He is such an asshole!" She made a little disgusted sound. "Why Regina?"

"He was my soul mate!"

"You know I never understood that. That whole Pixie Dust thing is stupid." Emma paced away and raged on. "So just because some handful of dust floats around some stranger, you should just up and jump his bones!"

"I did not just 'up and jump his bones' and I don't appreciate your tone, Miss Swan."

"Oh excuse me! Fine, take him to _bed _then," Then Emma's face twisted in repulsion. "Oh God!" She was imagining Locksley in Regina's bed, "Jesus Christ, I don't even know if I can step foot in this freakin' house again." That last bit was more talking to herself than anything. On some level, Emma knew she was being irrational but the more she thought of Regina and Robin, it did crazy things to her common sense. Sure, she knew they were dating, but she and Hook had been dating a lot longer and she hadn't done anything with him!

"It didn't happen here."

"Really? I can't imagine you being the type to get _busy _in a tent, Regina. So where then, your vault?" Emma's sardonic sneer and shake of a head was an indication that she was kidding but when Regina didn't say anything in return Emma's head whipped up at her. "You guys did it in your vault? Like among your dead parents' corpses and hearts in boxes?" She turned toward the house hands on hips. "What a fucking asshole!" Then Emma slapped her palms over her eyes as if she wished she could poke them out. "Great, now I'm imagining your two in the vault together, that's just fucking great!"

"Frankly, I'm appalled that you are imagining me doing anything related to _that_ activity at all, Miss Swan!" Regina's eyes blazed and her nostrils flared. Their conversation after Robin left had not gone at all like the brunette had hoped and she was at a loss of how to get everything back on track.

Emma took the sight of an angry Regina in. The woman was always attractive and that did not lessen when she was pissed off. The blonde had to wonder whether she had, in the past, subconscious ulterior motives to pissing the woman off. She tried to ignore how hot Regina was and came closer, "Oh, I've imagined you doing all sorts of stuff where that activity is concerned." She remembered touching herself to her fantasy of having sex with Regina in her kitchen. However, Regina was aware of none of this so she, perhaps, misunderstood Emma's comment.

"Hopefully these would not be the same sort of activities you partook in with that brainless oaf who used to be a pirate." Regina looked down her nose at Emma then. "Really, if I were you I would have my private parts disinfected."

Emma's guttural exhale was one of absolute frustration. "Nothing happened with Hook."

"Apparently that's not how he tells it."

"Well, he's lying!" Emma squared her shoulders and narrowed her eyes. "And even if I did let something happen, at least I would have had sense enough not to sleep with a married man!"

There was a squeak at the door and Emma and Regina turned to find Marian with wide eyes staring at them.

_FUCK!_ Emma felt deep shame course through her entire body and it only got worse when she glanced at Regina who looked white as a sheet.

"Marian," Regina started awkwardly, but Marian held up her hands and walked down the walkway toward them studying the older woman in front of her and then her boss, her eyes darting back and forth between them. "Marian, I…"

"Regina, please." Marian eyes darted around looking for how to put her thoughts into words, "I think I already knew. It doesn't matter now anyway."

Still Regina went on, "I didn't intend…" the brunette started but gathered herself into a more regal stature. "If I could take it back I would. I'm sorry."

Regina's steadfast remorse surprised Emma and made her feel even more like a jackass. _You're such a jerk, Swan._

Marian looked Regina over and sighed and shook her head. "Regina. I'm going to say this once and quickly." The swarthy beauty hooked her thumbs in her belt and proceeded assertively. "None of what I just heard changes anything between you and I. I am still grateful that you saved my life, I am grateful for all that you have done for Roland and if anything, I think I needed to have it confirmed to me." Marian took a deep breath and said, "As far as I am concerned, you and I are fine."

Regina did not know what to say so she nodded and crossed her arms looking very uncomfortable and Emma felt guilty and rotten again.

"Um… I just wanted to let you know that I have to go."

"Must you? Roland looks so happy to have you here."

"I'm afraid so." Marian looked at Emma as a deputy now and nothing more. "There's a domestic dispute on Galveston St. I'm on my way over there now."

Marian started to move and Emma flagged her, "Wait." Emma looked at Regina who again had that damned unreadable expression on her face. She seemed to be okay, but Emma had a feeling that wasn't the case. She knew there was probably a whole mess of emotions running underneath Regina's stoic expression and she wasn't certain she was in the right frame of mind to even address it. With Regina she could be really upset or really pissed off and Emma wasn't ready to tackle that hornet's nest just yet, especially when she knew she was the cause of it. She literally hated herself in that moment. Cursing herself for running away, she held out her hand and said, "Give me your radio. I'll take the call."

"What?" both Regina and Marian exclaimed at the same time.

Looking at Marian and not at Regina, Emma said, "Deputy Locksley, you are hereby relieved of duty for the night. Go spend time with your son."

"I…" Marian stammered and looked to Regina, whose face was getting an angrier shade of red by the minute. "Are you sure…" Marian asked but had a look that more said to Emma, _"Are you sure you want to piss her off? She's beginning to look a little 'Evil Queen-ish' right now."_

But where Regina Mills was concerned, Emma Swan wasn't always the brightest tool in the box. "Yeah." She took the radio and glanced to Regina and tried to think of something to say. She knew she had to make things right but she was royally fucking it up and couldn't seem to stop the out of control spiral she was heading down. "Regina…"

"Goodbye, Miss Swan."

_Oh damn! _If that wasn't the scariest thing she had ever heard. Gulping Emma watched Regina coldly turn and walk into the house.

[X]

She had royally fucked up. Emma knew she had when Regina had turned her back on her. And she deserved it. She fucking deserved it. And she needed to fix it, which was why she was parked in front of 108 Mifflin Street, preparing herself for a fight. It was nearly two o'clock in the morning and she knew that Regina's party had well ended and the last guests had left about an hour ago. Pulling out her phone, Emma read the last message she had received from Marian a little after midnight.

**MARIAN: Emma, we're leaving the party now. Thanks so much for taking over my shift. Ruby is giving us a ride home. She is also giving Robin a ride home too. Just so you know.**

Emma smiled at that last sentence which really read like, _"Just so you know he is not with Regina."_

Telling herself to "woman up" and just do this already, she pressed Regina's name under her favorites and immediately her phone dialed Regina's cell. This was crazy. The woman probably didn't want to talk to her and who could blame her.

Just when Emma thought the call was going to go to voice mail, she heard it activate on the other end and heard Regina's voice on the line. "Miss Swan, do you have any idea what time it is?"

Emma's throat felt dry and her mouth opened and closed. "Good, you're up. I need to talk to you."

There was a pause and then Regina retorted, "I wasn't aware we had anything more to discuss."

"I was a total jerk, Regina." Another pause.

"Go on." Emma had to smile at that.

"I'm sorry for being a complete asshat tonight. I wish I could take it all back." Emma braced her forehead against the steering wheel and continued, "I wish I could just start over and when Robin went back in, do what I had wanted to do when I head-motioned you out there in the first place."

"Which was?"

"To kiss you."

She heard Regina's breath hitch. After a long moment she heard the mayor's smooth voice, "You're forgiven, Miss Swan. Now perhaps you should go home and get some sleep. Good night, Emma."

"Regina…" then the call was disconnected. _What the hell?! Oh hell no! _Her stomach had been in knots all night!

Slamming her car door, she rolled her shoulders, pulled on the lapels of her leather jacket and started her walk toward the house, while giving herself a much needed pep talk. "I am going to go in there, well… knock first, then go in there and say, ´Regina, we have got to stop playing this game!'." She was talking days, months, even years of flirty looks like they were mentally undressing each other. Emma hated games. "We have GOT to stop playing _this_ game. The game stops here!"

The blonde leaned on the doorbell impatiently. In only a few seconds, she rang it again because there was no answer. She turned around to stare out into the street and heard the door swing open in annoyance.

"Regina! We have got…" When she turned around her brain short circuited. Regina Mills stood in the doorway with a disturbed frown on her face. She was dressed in a copper colored satin pajama set under a grey fleece robe, a rather modest appearance which Emma found no less drop dead sexy. It occurred to her that she had never seen the mayor in her pajamas before. "…playing… stop… game… this… to…"

"Miss Swan, are you having a stroke?" Regina blinked her confusion at the words Emma had greeted her with.

"I'll let you know in a second." Emma's eyes were moving up and down Regina's body slowly. The woman could probably be wearing a flannel granny nightgown and still look hot. Her gaze settled on Regina's toes in a pair of grey matching slippers and she suddenly wanted to see all of Regina naked.

With a loud clearing of her throat, Regina grabbed Emma's attention. "Sheriff, hello?" Emma's eyes darted to Regina's face. "You were saying?"

Emma mouth opened and her eyes darted from side to side uncertainly. "I was?"

"Something about a game?" Regina prompted waving her hands speedily.

"Yeah…" Emma said softly and she looked at Regina with round sincere eyes. "I… I don't want to play one."

Regina blinked, "Well, neither do _I_, Miss Swan, at 1:45 in the morning!" The mayor rolled her eyes and opened the door wider. "Come in. We can't have you drooling on the front stoop like a St. Bernard."

Emma followed the older woman through the doorway watching the enticing sway of her bottom and the blonde instantly wished she had x-ray vision. When she saw the older woman turn, Emma's eyes darted back to Regina's face and could see that her ogling was found out and the brunette raised her brow in question.

"That's a nice…robe…" Emma blurted wanting to smack herself.

"I am so pleased that you approve, Miss Swan." Regina gibed placing her hands on her hips and rolling her eyes.

"I never thought fleece and satin could be that sexy," Emma muttered under her breath before she could stop herself. _What the hell are you doing, Swan? Shut up, shut up!_

An extremely satisfied grin spread on the mayor's face as she crossed her arms slowly and sashayed forward, stopping just a foot away from the blonde. The scent of the mayor's apple shampoo assailed her senses. Emma wondered where this woman, the Evil Queen, got her fascination with apples. It got to a point now where the younger woman couldn't even _eat_ an apple nowadays without becoming a little aroused…_ from eating a damn apple!_

"Can I interest you in a glass of 'the best apple cider you have ever tasted', Miss Swan?" They both smiled aware that this invitation had been relayed before, a long time ago, when they first met.

Emma stared at her lips, watching the older woman's broad smile fade and her tongue make a quick appearance to moisten her lips. The blonde gulped suddenly remembering how soft those lips were on hers.

"Regina." That came out a little bit huskier than she had intended.

The older woman's lips parted and Emma felt a pull between her legs and a flutter in her belly. She thought she saw Regina move closer but perhaps it was wishful thinking because the light in Regina's eyes changed slightly and she was walking backward, "I still have some sparkling cider left if you would prefer something non-alcoholic."

Emma followed Regina to the kitchen and watched as she opened her refrigerator, took a bottle out and poured two small glasses of sparkling cider. The older woman walked over to her house guest, stood next to her and placed the glass in front of her, "Now what kind of game did you _not_ want to play, Miss Swan?"

"Did you ever play poker, Regina?" What the hell was she saying, Emma thought? _Just kiss her!_

The mayor frowned at her, "I can't say that I spent much of my past life playing poker." Regina placed her glass on the counter.

"Right." Emma nodded her head at herself. _Poker? _The woman was too busy looking for her mother and conquering villages and she asks about poker? Emma wondered when she had been hit with the stupid-stick tonight. _Just kiss her! Grab her and kiss her like you want to! _The sheriff sipped her drink and then placed it down, "… Okay." She leaned forward, grabbed Regina by the nape of her neck and sealed the mayor's lips with her own.


	12. In Each Other's Arms

**A/N:** The second half of this chapter is ALL Swan Queen Sexy Time, so if you want to avoid the sex, though I don't know why you would, (but it's totally okay, LOL!) you could skip the rest after they disappear in a cloud of purple smoke.

I hope you enjoy the chapter. As usual, I had fun writing it and I think it incredibly sexy AND sweet. I hope you do too. I love Swan Queen so much. They are just entirely perfect for one another.  
**  
**Oh, and I apologize for any typos you may come across. I reread the chapters more than once but am only human. :-P

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: In Each Other's Arms**

Emma let her lips roam possessively over Regina's and plastered the woman against her front. Without her heels, the mayor was a little shorter than the sheriff and the blonde loved the feel of enveloping the woman completely into her arms, allowing them to wrap around Regina's shoulders. At first she had felt the pj-clad woman stiffen, but now felt the woman's hands at her waist and she could feel her fingers curling and uncurling indecisively.

"Please, Regina," she uttered parting their lips slightly, "… please kiss me back."

She felt Regina's breathy sigh and then the power of the woman's kiss completely took over. Those hands at Emma's waist took control and turned the sheriff so that she was leaning against the kitchen counter. Emma was uncertain how the power had shifted so quickly as the mayor's tongue greedily plundered her mouth. _Damn, the mayor can kiss!_

The sheriff's eyes were still closed when she felt Regina's mouth leave hers, and still hover nearby. Emma peered into Regina's lust-filled eyes that mirrored the same magnitude of carnal curiosity as in hers and the brunette's amazingly talented lips gave birth to a slow smirk.

"Why are you here, Emma?"

Regina had called her Emma, not Miss Swan. There was tenderness in the name as well as question. This was not a time for walls. This was a time of truth; the moment of truth.

Tightening her arms around her, not wanting to let go or allow Regina to flee, Emma gathered her close and said, "To say that I'm sorry. To tell you I acted like the biggest_ ass_ because I was jealous out of my mind," Emma snorted and ashamedly gazed down at the floor, "Actually jealous doesn't even begin to cover what I felt at the thought of you being with…" the blonde's face scrunched up in distaste, "…him." She didn't even want to say his name. "I had never felt like that before, Regina. It totally messed me up and turned me into a lunatic and made me do things I wasn't proud of." She directed a contrite expression at Regina and searched those brown eyes that were scanning her own with thirsty longing for the truth; truth which Emma only wanted to give. "But most importantly, I needed to fix us. Because when you walked away from me tonight, it almost felt like it was… the end, and I really needed it not to be."

She watched Regina's sight lower to her lips and when the mayor's tongue peaked out again, Emma groaned and leaned her forehead against the older woman's. "I… I wished it was me." She gulped when Regina pulled her head back to look at her. "He was right where I wanted to be all along. It took me a while to realize that the only reason I was with Hook was because I couldn't be with _you."_ She saw Regina's lip quiver and her eyes heat. "All this time, Regina, I thought you were straight and that I didn't have a chance."

The mayor's smile did appear then and her eyes twinkled with amusement. "I'm as straight as a winding road."

Emma chuckled then and pulled her in, "So I've heard. Do you know what kind of hell my life has been since I found that out? That the Queen was into women?" Emma's grip loosened as she leaned back with her own musings and looked around. "I have wanted you for a long time, Regina." Emma cradled her face and bent forward, "Way too long."

This kiss was infinitely better because they had expected it, moved into it and participated freely and enthusiastically. The older woman tasted incredible and Emma wondered briefly what other parts of the mayor would taste just as good.

"Mmmm… you taste like apples."

"I've been drinking cider."

"I wonder where else you taste like apples," Emma's lips moved to her throat and Regina gasped.

"Probably everywhere as I also use an apple scented lotion."

"What is it with you and apples?" The brunette had no time to answer the sheriff's question because Emma's tongue was in her mouth again swirling and stroking hers seductively. _Oh my! _Regina was still so incredibly surprised that Emma was absolutely brilliant at this.

"I like apples," was her breathy reply as Emma kissed across her cheek and dipped into her neck to tease the sensitive flesh there. That was weak, Regina thought. The savior was wreaking havoc with her senses and turning her brain to mush.

"I do too now. I can't even eat one without thinking about you."

Regina's fingers were playing with the blonde's hair while she felt the younger woman's hands cruise down her body over her bottom and cup her through her robe. _Oh my GOD!_ What did Emma say? Oh yes.

"You think about me when you eat fruit?"

"Just apples. I wonder if you taste just as sweet and juicy all over." Emma was sucking on Regina's tongue lightly and using those talented hands on her bottom to thrust her into Emma suggestively. Regina had not felt this wanton or sex-crazed in a long, _long _time.

"Emma…" her hands went to Emma's chest and closed around the blonde's well-endowed mounds of flesh, the budding nipples greeting her instantly. "Oh my God!"

"Flick them, Regina, please." Emma's mouth closed over hers and Regina, who had wanted to slow things down a little, who had purposely placed hands over the savior's chest to push her away, was now squeezing and flicking the woman with her thumbs enjoying the feel of taut tips between her fingers. _"Yeeeees…"_

Regina groaned into the blonde's mouth and began to unbutton her blouse, her hands seeming to have a mind of their own. She felt Emma's hands tug at the knot of her robe, felt the sides open and inquisitive fingers glide under her pajama top stroking her lower back. When Regina got to the savior's belt buckle she impatiently tugged the shirt-tail out to open the blouse completely. She began a slow journey with her lips and tongue into the hollow of the savior's throat and between her breasts enclosed in a simple cotton and lace bra, which was useless in hiding her excited distended state. "Emma…" she moaned as she took the clothed bead into her mouth and sucked. She heard Emma's sharp intake of breath and the woman's nails dug into her skin briefly at her back; the slight pain turned the queen on even more. Enraptured, she pulled the wet fabric aside, exposing a rosy nipple and licked it, flicked it and sucked it into her mouth rapaciously.

Emma was whimpering with need now. She felt Regina squeeze her through the back of her jeans to keep her captive so her mouth could continue to feast on her breasts, and was now moving to the other side and with a hooked finger exposing the other nipple to the same delicious treatment.

When the brunette tugged at Emma's belt buckle the savior put a hand over hers, stopping it. Regina looked at Emma and her head began to clear just a tad and she exhaled sharply before collecting herself. "Yes. We should maybe take it slow."

Emma frowned. "What? No!" Regina stared at her, looking so sexy and adorable, Emma's cheeks dimpled and she replied, "I'm just thinking that maybe we could take this someplace more comfortable?" Emma continued to touch her lips softly to Regina's and she inwardly celebrated when Regina's arms went around her neck.

The queen sucked gently on the savior's ear lobe and whispered, "How comfortable is comfortable, Emma?" and then sighed when she felt the blonde's hands on her bottom again under her robe.

"Uh..." Emma couldn't think straight when Regina was doing that with her mouth. Oh my God, she was being given every indication that Regina had a very talented tongue and just that thought alone was driving the sheriff insane. "Um… _God _Regina, that feels good." She could feel the older woman's smile even if she couldn't see it. Emma pulled back to make Regina look at her. "Regina," she started sincerely and she didn't even care if she sounded corny, she was going to continue to be honest because, hell, it was working really well for her so far. The mayor looked at her then with peering eyes so Emma went on. "I have wanted this for a long time; wanted you. I've thought about it too; being with you. So, I am emotionally and physically ready for whatever you want to do with me tonight." Emma grinned widely. "Just as long as I get to keep kissing you."

Regina was absolutely touched by Emma's words and her lips spread and curled broadly also. There was no mistake, no misunderstanding. Emma was letting _her _decide what she wanted while also offering herself up completely, her heart and her body. The savior was in her personal space, wrapped in her arms, her shirt hanging open and bra askew and Regina wanted more. She wanted it all; to claim Emma Swan all for herself. _Mine._

Emma awaited her answer while enjoying the mayor's curves through her satin pajama bottoms. She had always known that Regina would feel as good as she looked. The pajama clad woman tipped her head up, offering her lips and attempted to coax Emma's tongue into play with her own. Just as Emma's tongue dipped into the older woman's mouth, she felt the pull of the air around her as purple smoke transported them into the secrets and privacy of Regina's bedroom.

She took a cursory glance around, while Regina moved to her neck again. It was minimalistic in style, yet tasteful and elegant. The bed was the attention stealer in all its comfortable enormity and, in their current state of arousal, boasted of intimate promise and sensual indulgence. Next to the window there was a chaise sitting invitingly and she thought that someday, she would like to enjoy Regina on it.

The blonde felt the mayor's hands move inside her shirt, up her sides, cup her breasts for just a moment, and then lift the blouse and leather jacket off over her shoulders and down her arms. _Oh yes! Oh yes! _Emma's hand went to the buttons of Regina's pajamas as Regina shucked her robe off. After the gray fleece hit the floor, the brunette started undoing Emma's belt buckle and the snap of her jeans. They worked in a frenzy to undress each other and soon all that remained were their panties, though Emma had her jeans wrapped around her calves, making it a little difficult to move.

They broke their kiss and stared down at the problem. "You and your damn sexy boots, Miss Swan." Emma tried to move but almost fell over causing the both of them to chortle. "Here, let me help you." Regina turned Emma so the blonde's back was to the bed and unexpectedly, quickly pushed the savior down onto it with a bounce, landing on her back.

"Does the queen like it a little rough?" Emma joked, but her smile faded when Regina just raised an eyebrow at her and placed her hands on her hips. The savior practically swallowed her tongue at how arousing the sight of only a panty-clad Regina was. Then with a wave of her hand and a swirl of purple smoke, Emma's pants and boots disappeared leaving her completely barefoot.

Regina stared down at Emma sprawled on her bed and decided that there was not a more appealing sight than to have the savior on her bed, there for her pleasure and it thrilled her. She flirtatiously climbed on top of Emma, throwing her leg over to straddle her and then hovered over the woman watching the blonde get an eyeful of her body.

Emma gulped and complimented, "Fuck, Regina. You're gorgeous."

The whites of the queen's teeth shone and her eyes wrinkled with amusement as she bent forward to claim the sheriff's lips only after she returned the compliment with, "As are you, dear." Their tongues played and caressed one another's and the younger woman's hands went to the brunette's hips grinding the woman's sex into her own and they panted into each other's mouths at the contact. "Yes… Emma…" Regina murmured.

"So good," Emma agreed. With a deft move the blonde rolled them over, cradling herself in between Regina's thighs, crushing their breasts together and kissing the woman thoroughly beneath her. She drove her hands under Regina's shoulders and settled them beneath the head of dark wavy hair, holding her still.

"You are a very pleasant surprise, Sheriff." Regina brushed the golden locks back so she could better see the woman above her.

"Is that a roundabout way of telling me I'm a _phenomenal _kisser?" Emma made Regina chuckle at her dramatic eye roll at the word phenomenal.

"Hmmm… well it does make me query just what other things you are _phenomenal_ at."

Emma's dimple flashed, "Well, then," the light of mischief showed in her green eyes and she wiggled her brows, "Let me show you," and the blonde began kissing down her body stopping at her breasts, to lovingly suck the nipples until Regina's hips were bucking for attention. She calmed the movement momentarily by bringing eager fingers to the apex of the brunette's thighs.

"Emma…"

When the blonde slipped her fingers into the leg opening of Regina's panties, they both inhaled sharply at the feel. "Christ, Regina. You are so soft," Emma immediately crushed their lips together again for a series of hot open mouthed kisses, while swallowing Regina's sobs at the delight of Emma running through her aroused folds and then circling her swollen nub. "So slippery wet," Emma murmured against her lips and watched Regina's brown eyes cloud over with desire. This was enough, right here, to be kissing the queen and running excited fingertips over her. The blonde reveled in just this.

Regina had never been seduced in such a way, like a slow stoking of a fire, appreciating its growing embers, basking in the warmth of the flames. There was something vastly different in Emma's seduction and Regina found it highly engaging and tried to relay her approval in her heated kisses.

"Emma." Regina had never been afraid to voice exactly what she wanted in bed and knowing she was going to ask it of the blonde sent a shiver running through her body. "I need your mouth on me."

The blonde swore inwardly at how affected she was by the older woman's sexy request. "You don't have to tell me twice." With a parting kiss and smile, and her hand still inside the mayor's panties, Emma sat up and kneeled beside Regina's body and leaned her head forward to the part of Regina that was desperate for attention. She began by placing soft kissed just below the brunette's belly button, working her way down to the waistband of lace. Stimulated for the very first time by Regina's piquant scent and the sight of her sex covered by a thin scrap of nearly transparent fine lace, Emma was athirst for the woman who was stroking her back encouragingly beneath her. _So very hot!_

Pulling the lace aside, Emma gasped at her very first peek of Mayor Mills' hidden treasure. "So this is what you hide under all those fancy suits and dresses." Her fingertips glided through the slick folds and she felt the mayor's palm press against her back urgently and she hid a smile. Just knowing that this gorgeous woman, who she had been fantasizing about for months, had wanted her this badly was such a rush to Emma. Bringing her nose closer and savoring the private fragrance of her majesty, the savior set soft kisses on her nearly smooth mound, all for just a strip of hair covering her most private spot. "Regina, you're beautiful…" Emma parted her lips for a closer look at the most intimate, personal part of her, and then slowly licked over the smooth skin she was just kissing.

Regina sobbed and her nails made themselves known on Emma's skin. "Emma… please…"

The younger woman was suddenly so overcome with desire she had to take a moment to stop. She instead took the time to rid the woman of her underwear and once completely bare to her, Emma rested her nose over Regina and breathed the woman in, trying to calm her racing heart and collect her thoughts on how she wanted to proceed pleasuring Regina Mills. _Pleasuring Regina Mills. _That could have been the title of any of the best dreams she had fantasized of the woman. _Okay. Get it together, Swan. _But she couldn't stop the wide excited grin expanding across her face. She was finally getting her chance to satisfy Regina sexually and this was not going to be a disappointment, for either of them. Slipping her hands under the woman's curves and parting her thighs, she took her first taste of the queen, running her tongue over the swollen bundle of nerves down through her warm folds and back up again to play with her clit.

"_Emma… YES…."_

Regina mewled in delight; one fist balled tightly into the bedsheets with each full lick across her softness and her other hand was stroking Emma's back while Emma's tongue alternated between long slow strokes and circular swirls and sucks. _Miss Swan is exceptional at this. _

Rolling her head a bit to the side, the brunette spied the savior's damp underwear and wasted no time in slipping her hand, that was on the sheriff's back, in between her legs, stroking her over the dark spot of her panties.

Emma's mouth was suckling on Regina's clit when she felt the woman's fingers brush her and she moaned long and loud, the reverberation making Regina whimper and roll herself against the blonde's lips.

Regina wanted to bare Emma fully to her so with both hands she pulled the younger woman's cotton panties over her curvaceous bottom feeling a spike in arousal when exposing the blonde's most intimate parts to her. "Hmmm… I used to think that those damn skinny jeans that you wear left absolutely nothing to the imagination. I see that I was wrong." She left Emma's underwear wrapped low around her thighs, squeezed Emma's ass cheeks lovingly, which caused Emma to groan loudly a hot breath fanning Regina's wet center, and then the brunette ran her fingers through Emma's slickness enthusiastically. Regina loved the feel of an aroused woman; it had been way too long, and to know that it was Emma Swan she was about to impale with her fingers brought her even closer to release.

"Uh… uh… uhn… Emma… yes…" The music of wet flesh and moaning filled the room and Regina was pleased that the savior was becoming more drenched with each stroke. _So responsive. _ She brought her soaked fingers to her lips and tasted the savior for the first time and her eyes closed on a delighted moan. "Emma, you taste exquisite, dear."

"Uhnng…" Emma's eyes rolled back at the thought of Regina sucking her juices off her fingers. She closed her eyes to concentrate as it was becoming increasingly harder when the brunette was stroking her. It was incredible that the Queen had her all caught up, even though she had started to please her first. She was able to, again, focus on licking the queen closer to completion. The brunette was so soft under Emma's eager tongue. Eating Regina out had instantly become her new favorite thing in the world, and she was going to see about what she had to do to get her fill of Regina on a daily basis.

It was then that Emma felt two fingers slide into her and she gasped at the penetration. "Fuck," she swore against Regina's softness and moved her lips more urgently as Regina began slowly pumping into her.

"So tight, dear. So hot and tight. You look absolutely enchanting wrapped around my fingers as I am fucking you."

Hearing Regina use the word "fuck" when she never had before had Emma going out of her mind and she was moving backward to better impale herself against those deliciously invading fingers. Lifting her head and looking back was nearly her undoing as she discovered Regina bewitchingly staring at Emma's backside with the sexiest smile she had ever seen on her face. _Holy fuck!_ Emma was going to come, but she was determined that she not come alone. She turned back, spread Regina even wider and began to make out in earnest with Regina's sex; licking, sucking, tugging and kissing everywhere.

"Emma!" Regina's breathing became fast and heavy, matching her own and when she felt a third finger pump into her, Emma licked and sucked demandingly, bobbing her head quickly, hearing her name fall from the queen's lips with the word "yes" repeated over and over. "Emma… Emma… NOW!"

The blonde drew Regina into her mouth, alternating between the flat of her tongue and purposeful sucks to finish her off and then she felt the orgasm slam into the queen as Regina's fingers plunged roughly into her and stilled inside her as deeply as they could. Regina's other hand was at the back of Emma's head holding the woman's face still as she rode her climax to completion. She came hard crying out and jerking while Emma's moans were muffled against her.

Emma brought her fingers down to her own clit and rubbed herself furiously teetering on the edge of her own release and then she felt Regina pump into her again and she cried out with Regina still in her mouth as she plunged off the edge into a roaring orgasm.

With Regina's fingers still buried deep inside her and with her face still between Regina's thighs, they lay there allowing the lassitude of their orgasms to completely overtake them. Emma couldn't remember the last time she had come that intensely and in such a short time.

Regina brought a shaky hand from the crown of Emma's head to her own and thread the fingers into her own dark hair in disbelief. She had a feeling that sex with the savior would be good, but this far exceeded her expectations and she felt that they had only just skimmed the surface.

She was happy allowing the sheriff to remain where she was, the woman's mouth a mere centimeter away from her center and she felt the younger woman's breath when she heard her say, "That… was… awesome…"

Chuckling, the queen removed her fingers from Emma's soaked center and brought them to her lips again, relishing the savior's scent and taste. "I couldn't agree more, dear."

"Why did we waste so much time?"

Regina opened her mouth unsure of what to say. _Why, indeed? _"I think…" what? A fear of rejection? Shyness? Uncertainty? The brunette's brow crinkled and then smoothed out and she raised an eyebrow and smirked. She propped herself on her elbows and looked down. "I think it's no longer relevant.

The younger woman scooted up beside her and propped her own head on a palm and elbow, leveling their faces. "Yeah. You're right."

"I'm… I'm what?" Regina feigned a confused, startled look and chuckled, loving the way the dimple in Emma's cheek winked at her. "What am I?"

The blonde's laugh was music to her ears. "Uh-uh… no way. I'm not saying it again." But the savior found herself on her back surprisingly quick with the queen on top of her.

"Oh no, Miss Swan. Say it again."

"And what? Give you the pleasure of knowing I said you were r…" Emma caught herself and brought her mouth closer to the brunette's. "No."

"You've just given me an _abundant_ amount of pleasure, Emma." Regina nipped her lips with her own. "What's a little more in admitting something we both know I am, quite frequently, I may add." She traced Emma's lips with her tongue and massaged her breast and that was all it took to kick start the savior's libido again. "You'll say it again," the brunette teased assuredly with one last kiss and then replaced the fingers at the blonde's nipple with her mouth. "Maybe even sooner than you think."

Emma's audible gasp filled the room when Regina tongued her nipple insistently and then she whimpered when she felt the mayor finger her soft folds again swiping juices from her drenched entrance up to swirl around her twitching nub. "I… I know what you're trying to do."

The older woman actually giggled at her breast and plunged two fingers deep inside her and then brushed her clit demandingly with the pad of her thumb. "Mmmm… and what am I doing, Emma?"

"Trying," Emma's breath hitched when Regina flicked her turgid nipple back and forth in rhythm with her thrusting fingers. "…to get me…" the brunette bit gently down and pressed a little more firmly with her thumb. "UUHNGH!" Emma's hips were bucking now and the flat of the older woman's tongue and the warmth of her enveloping mouth soothed the aching tip. "…to tell you you're right… oh fuck, _yes!"_

Regina chuckled. "Thank you."

_Damn it! _Emma slapped a palm over her forehead and just the corners of her lips turned up in disbelief.

"Don't feel badly dear. You're not telling me anything I don't already know," Regina quipped emoting with those perfectly curved eyebrows of hers. Emma leaned up and kissed her quickly and collapsed back down. She watched Regina give her another sexy look and purposely stuck the tip of her tongue out so Emma could watch her run it over her hardened peak again. "Now… there is something that I am _very_ interested in learning. How you feel in my mouth, dear." The queen kissed her breast farewell for now and moved down the blonde's body, settling between her thighs. She sucked Emma off her fingers again and studied Emma's glistening softness. "Mmm…beautiful."

Regina let her fingers explore Emma, watching as the blonde coated her digits with her arousal. It had been so long since she had tasted a woman and she was going to enjoy driving Emma Swan to climax over and over. She spread the sheriff open to her and tongued the rim of Emma's entrance all the way up to her clit where she greeted it with the flat of her tongue. She moaned her admiration at the feel of Emma's wet sex and began kissing and licking in earnest.

"Regina… oh… fu… like that…" Regina looked up towards the woman's slowly squirming form on the bed. Her hands dove into the hair at her temples. It was so enticing to see Emma from this vantage point thoroughly enjoying her ministrations. God, it had been too long. Regina basked in the sensation of having a hot, willing woman beneath her mouth again, and knowing that it was Emma made this all the more arousing to her. She relished the savior's flavor, which was addicting, and she watched in reverence as the younger woman wriggled with each swipe of her tongue. "Uh… Regina… my GOD… so good."

"Play with your nipples, Emma," and when the blonde complied the view sent a bolt of desire straight to Regina's core making her moan against Emma's folds, causing the blonde to gasp.

"Uhn... Regina, suck on it… oh yeah…" Emma began grinding herself into the queen's mouth and Regina had to put a hand down on her to keep her still, but she could tell that the savior was almost there. When the blonde's breathing become more labored and her fingers were pulling and flicking at her own nipples, the brunette pushed two fingers into her, curling them just slightly upwards to stimulate the rough sensitive patch of skin inside Emma and the younger woman cried out as a hand came down nearly grabbing Regina's head, but was intercepted by the mayor's. Their fingers intertwined and Regina held Emma as she came radiantly, sobbing Regina's name, while the brunette pressed her face into her more by moving her head from side to side.

"Regina… Regina… uh… yes…" This orgasm was more intense than the first one and the best one Emma had ever had; knew with certainty it was so because she was still going through it. Whatever the queen was doing, she was doing it brilliantly drawing out Emma's release and absolutely melting her insides into fluid satisfaction. Their fingers gripped tighter; Emma's body arched and writhed; her thighs closed with the mere intensity nearly trapping the brunette's head; her other hand that was fisted in the bed sheets tried to free herself but Regina intercepted that hand too with her wet fingers, and it was clear that Regina was not done and her tongue swirled and flicked even faster and Emma felt her excitement just pouring out of her, accompanying her throat-drying keening cries that filled the room.

Yanking on their fingers, Emma sat up and Regina had no choice but to release her and was propping her palms on the bed for balance, her dark hair was messy and her mouth and chin completely soaked with Emma's arousal and the savior opined silently that she had never seen a sexier sight than this. With a string of unladylike curses, Emma grabbed the side of the Queen's head and crashed their lips together, pushing her tongue into the brunette's mouth demanding the same kind of overwhelming emotion that she was feeling and she was not disappointed. Regina kissed her back with the same fervency, clumsily collapsing atop the blonde's body where she was pulled.

Ripping their mouths apart, both breathless, Regina smiled, "You have the language that would rival a sailor's, Miss Swan."

"Yeah?" Emma kissed her again sucking on Regina's full bottom lip. "Well you've got a _tongue_ that would rival…" What? She was at a total loss of words. Her body was completely boneless, her heart was racing, her sex was violently twitching and her ass was lying in a very wet spot of her own essence. "You know what, I can't think. Shut up." With that she muffled Regina's chuckle with her mouth, feeling the older woman's arms wrap around her possessively and hold her like she was the most precious most valuable thing in the world to her. And the savior swore that as soon as some energy returned to her sated form, it was payback time for the queen.


	13. In Confusion and Misunderstanding

**Chapter Thirteen: In Confusion and Misunderstanding**

Henry Mills was a patient teenager, but his mothers were really beginning to piss him off. They hadn't seen him last night snooping in on their exchange out on the front walkway from the second story window. He was uncertain what had transpired between them, but he watched his mother turn and walk away from Emma with such terminating conclusiveness, it nearly scared him half to death and Emma looked completely stricken. Then, when his mother walked in the front door she gave a few passersby the formal mayoral smile and started up the stairs. She had passed him on the way up.

"_Is everything alright, Mom?"_

"_Henry. Yes," she said but her sad eyes belied her. "I'm just not used to the house being so filled to the brim. I'm going to sit in my room for a little bit." She kissed him on the cheek and swiftly climbed the stairs and disappeared down the hall._

She had stayed in her bedroom for a good hour and a half before coming back down and Henry deduced straight away that she had been crying. As her son, and having memorized the look of her face, he noticed – better than anyone - that her eyes were slightly red and her eye make-up had been reapplied. It was a dead giveaway to her sorrow. Why did his mothers persist in denying what they felt for one another? As usual, Emma was probably being goofy and Regina was probably being stubborn! It was driving him nuts!

He had attempted to get the story out of Marian while she and Mulan were sitting with Roland, eating in a corner of the living room.

"_I'm sure everything will be okay, Henry." He saw Marian's eyes twinkle as she watched Mulan tickle Roland, both of them laughing and telling each other stories. Henry turned his attention to the little boy and the former warrior turned fisherwoman. They were acting like old best friends and for the first time he discovered his surprise at it. He hadn't realized Roland and Mulan knew each other at all._

"_They both seemed pretty upset."_

"_I think Emma and Regina just need to work a few things out." Marian turned to him again, "Believe me, you probably don't want to get in the middle of any of that."_

If only Marian had known. He was already in the middle of it.

Maybe he had to step things up a bit.

He sat at the table, perusing the Game of Thorns website to check out prices for floral arrangements, when Emma slinked through the door and closed it quietly.

"Hi Mom." Henry greeted loudly, purposely startling her, and he was satisfied when she jumped.

"Hi. What are you doing up so early?"

"It's 10:00." His head jerked back in surprise at Emma's lost track of time. "Grandma and Grandpa are sleeping in. Where have you been?" He knew his mom had taken over Marian's shift for her last night, but thought he'd ask anyway.

"Uh… working." Henry's mouth twisted in disapproval, resembling Regina's a little too closely. "You look like you haven't slept a wink. Didn't you get to sleep at all?"

He watched his mother gulp nervously, probably because she knew she should have gotten more rest and didn't. "I slept… some." He watched Emma stick her hands in her pockets and pivot toward the stairs, "When I wasn't… um… busy."

"Had your hands full last night, huh?

"Wha…?" Emma's eyes rounded and she colored.

"Work. All the holiday parties. Did you have your hands full?"

"Oh. Yeah… they… were… _full _all night."

Henry frowned a little and sipped his coffee, which was actually half milk, half coffee and lots of sugar. "There's coffee made."

"Great. I'm just going to hop in the shower okay?"

"Yeah, okay," and with that Henry watched Emma climb the stairs, grab some items and disappear into the bathroom.

For sure. His mothers needed his help and it was time to turn up the heat.

[X]

Marian was having her usual hot wings and side salad for an early dinner sitting in a booth near the back of Granny's by herself in the late afternoon. She was working the night shift tonight with Emma in a few hours and with Audrey watching Roland, Marian was allowed a few free hours before her shift started.

She had contemplated txting Mulan, she was figuring out the whole message function on her phone, when she decided against it. She had pretty much monopolized all Mulan's time at the party watching the beautiful Asian woman interact with Roland and she had to admit to being utterly fascinated by how well they got on together. One would think that perhaps she would be jealous to see her son so close to another woman, but she was not at all. Mulan had informed her that she had joined Robin's gang in the Enchanted Forest after Marian's capture and had instantly forged a connection with Roland, watching over and protecting him. How could Marian feel anything but grateful to the woman for taking care of her son in her absence?

There was another reason that she was not so quick to call or txt Mulan; because she had really wanted to and it was dawning on her that she might be feeling more than just thankfulness and quite frankly the thought that she might be attracted to Mulan confused and scared her.

Browsing through today's copy of the Storybrooke mirror, she shook her head at all the remarkable headlines for news and gossip in this town. She had just thrown her napkin on the left over bones on her plate and spread the paper out even more when she was disturbed by a familiar and unwelcome voice. "Hello, Marian."

"Robin," she sighed without looking up. The man, she was hoping to soon divorce, slid into the other side of the booth without invitation. It was sad really. There was a time when they would swear to one another that they would choose each other, love each other, unconditionally no matter where they were and no matter what they were doing. Right now, she wished that he was anywhere but here.

"Marian," he leaned forward, his folded hands outstretched over the section of news she was reading and smiled charmingly at her, "I think we should try and reconcile our marriage."

She flipped her dark hair back over her shoulder and considered him with distrustful eyes and he must have remembered the type of look from her because his smile disappeared and was replaced with his begging eyes, an expression that used to quickly disarm her defenses.

"I know it's messy…"

"Messy? Robin, this isn't an untidy tent in the woods or one of Roland's dirty nappies."

"Diapers," he chuckled and she supposed he was trying to be witty, "They call them diapers now."

"What the FUCK ever." That had him recoiling in surprise but she rattled on. "This was our marriage."

"Marian, I thought you were dead."

"If it were only _that_, I would understand; you know I would. But it's not is it? There's more. So much more." When his brow crinkled perplexingly, her eyes narrowed. "I heard you, Robin; your love confession to Regina when I was nearly frozen on her office sofa. I heard_ every_ word."

At least he had the decency to look guilty, she thought, as he settled against the back of the booth seat.

"I was fully conscious of everything. I heard everything and felt everything. I even felt her pulling the heart out of my chest. And it wasn't just you, I heard. I also heard others in the room who would talk about you and Regina."

Her jaw clenched and she glowered at him in disgust. "And I also know that you slept with her. Well after Emma brought me back to you and Roland, and after you told me that you chose me. You told me that you were glad that I was back and that you _chose ME_ and you were going to tell her that; that you were committed to _me_, Robin. You and your damn code." Marian rolled her eyes. "What good is a code if you don't have the honor or intention of keeping it?"

He looked to be struggling with himself and Marian was satisfied with his discomfort.

"But Marian, it's us. We can get through this. I can make this up to you."

"And if Regina decided tomorrow that she wants you back?"

She saw the flicker in his eyes of shock, at first, but then there was a tinge of hope in them, before they cleared. _Bastard._

"It wouldn't matter…" he declared and Marian couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that he seemed to be trying to convince himself rather than her. "… We have a history. We have a son."

"What's best for Roland is that we don't _pretend._ He's the cleverest little boy. He'll eventually know… and that is NOT the kind of example I want for my son!" It was this last remark that obliterated any clouds of doubt or uncertainty away. She stared down at the edge of the newspaper but not really seeing it; she was so focused on her thoughts. "It's over." Her eyes met his. "I want a divorce. Unless it concerns Roland, I want nothing more to do with you."

"Marian…"

"I'm done."

"Think this through, Marian. What will you do without me?"

The corner of her lip turned up. "I'll carry on."

"This is a dangerous world."

"I'll live, Robin."

She watched his face twist disturbingly. She recognized the tortured look but for the first time felt that she didn't have to defend herself against it. He was Roland's father but he no longer meant anything to her.

"You'll miss me, Marian. You'll regret this."

She sniggered, _"Bitch, please."_ When Robin gaped in bewildered surprise, she giggled and explained, "I've been watching a lot of reality TV to keep up with Ruby and the others. I don't even know if I used that right but I think it's _funny as hell!" _Marian giggled again and Robin was eyeing her dubiously.

"You _need_ me, Marian."

"No." She smiled in spite of herself, taking out some money and placing it under her empty glass that had been filled with Granny's tasty lemonade. "No, I don't. I'm free. FREE. I can do whatever I want. I could kiss the next person that walks into this restaurant, if I so choose.

They both looked toward the front and saw Leroy strolling up the walkway. _Oh goodness! _Marian grimaced at the thought of kissing Leroy, but if she had to do it to prove her point and exercise her newfound freedom, so be it!

"Well, then," Robin sneered, not thinking his wife would kiss the hairy dwarf. "Here's your chance."

Marian narrowed her eyes at him with derision and determination. "Fine!"

She collected her tiny wallet and slipped out of the booth ignoring Robin's smug expression. Making her way to the door apprehensively, several things happened rather quickly and unexpectedly. Leroy stopped and kneeled to tie his shoe, Ruby called out to Marian who turned toward her and they shared a farewell and a promise to see each other tomorrow, and Emma Swan walked briskly, passing Leroy and walking into the restaurant and nearly running smackdab into Marian.

"Hey!" Emma greeted cheerfully.

Marian's eyes went wide, she peeped over Emma's shoulder and saw Leroy stand up again and inspect his shoe. With an apologetic sigh, Marian spouted, "I'm sorry." She grabbed her blonde boss by the shoulders and kissed her soundly on the lips.

Emma was in total shock, as she heard the entrance bell ring and her hands went to Marian's hips for balance and to push her deputy away but before she could do that, Marian had released her just as quickly and leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "I'll explain later. I promise," and she dashed out of the restaurant leaving Emma to gape at Ruby who mirrored her look of shock, except Ruby looked like she was going to laugh her ass off any minute.

The sheriff looked around the restaurant and found Robin, the forest monkey, scowling at her. A pat to her shoulder jarred her out of her stupor. "Geez, sister," Leroy joked, "You think you could save some TAIL in this town for the rest of us or what?" She watched him walk to the far end of the counter and plant his butt on a stool.

In paralyzing puzzlement, Emma opened her mouth and addressed pretty much every thought going on in her head, " WHAAAAT?"

[X]

"They were in a total lip lock."

Regina scanned the shelves of the hair care section of Dark Star Pharmacy, searching for Henry's favorite shampoo and when she found it, she dropped two bottles into her basket. It was better to be prepared than not. She was never one for gossip so she went about her business, not paying attention to the two men on the other side of the shelf, and instead wondered if Henry might need anything else picked up while she was out. Finding interest in another hair care product, possibly for herself, she lifted the bottle and inspected the label.

"Who are we talking about again?"

"Swan and her deputy!"

That piqued Regina's concentration. She frowned and leaned an ear closer to eavesdrop. Recognizing the voices belonging to Leroy and Tom, she inched a little closer.

"Was it hot?"

"Hot?" Leroy scoffed, "It was as scorching as two women sticking their tongues down each other's throats can be! Saw it with my own two eyes. The savior had her hands on Locksley and everything." Regina's jaw dropped.

"Gosh…" Tom, aka Sneezy, sighed dreamily. "And when did this happen?"

"Like a couple of hours ago." Regina's grip on the bottle in her hand tightened. "I bet Swan's got SKILLS. I wouldn't doubt it. Everybody's talked about wanting the sheriff. Ruby, that Frost Queen Elsa I bet, Trish at the post office said she'd 'go gay for Emma Swan'. Even Kelly here at the pharmacy has a crush on the savior."

"Hmmm," Tom contributed, "I always thought that maybe she and the Queen, er… mayor, had something going on."

"Emma and Regina? Probably. Those two were horny for each other from the very beginning." Regina rolled her eyes and nodded her head. _Yeah, yeah. _"They're BOTH a couple of horny toads. Remember back in the EF, the Queen got her share of booty." Regina raised her eyebrows and tilted her head not arguing the fact. "Rumors about her and Maleficent," _Oh geez. _"Her and Ursula." _No. _"Her and Cruella." _HELL no. _"Even rumors about her and BLUE!" Regina rolled her eyes and bit down the scornful laugh she wanted to blast out loud. _As if!_

"Well the sheriff is quite beautiful, sexy even." Tom acknowledged. "You know since we've come to this world and have all the functioning body parts, I've had to really watch myself when I am around Sheriff Swan. Don't tell Snow. It'd be awkward for her to know that I have fantasies about her daughter."

_Who didn't? _Regina smirked and shook her head again but then turned a mad shade of red at Leroy's reply.

"Forget YOU and the sheriff. The sheriff _banging_ Deputy Locksley is hot! I bet they get that police cruiser rocking pretty hard and fast out in the woods." The bottle of shampoo in Regina's hand exploded and pastel pink goop was pouring out of the crushed bottle. Her reflexes being fast, though, helped her to move out of the way quickly. She did slam the bottle back on the shelf and try and shake her hand clean. Damn the combination of magic and emotion.

"Mayor Mills!" Trish, from the post office, exclaimed and ran over with her own shopping basket, taking Kleenex out of her purse and handing it to Regina. "Are you alright?"

An "Oh shit!" could be heard on the other side of the shelves and she saw the two men pass the front of the aisle glancing in her direction before they stumbled out the door.

"Kelly!" Trish shouted. "Bring some paper towels to aisle 3!"

Kelly ran over with a paper towel roll and thrust some hand towels at Regina, "Goodness, Mayor! Did you get any on you?"

"… _Trish at the post office said she'd 'go gay for Emma Swan'. Even Kelly here at the pharmacy has a crush on the savior."_

Jealous and confused, Regina's temper flared. "I'm alright! Don't hover!"

She was wiping up gooey shampoo from her hands when she looked up and found both women in wide eyed astonishment. She calmed herself down. "Thank you. Both. I'm fine." She handed her basket to Kelly and awkwardly smiled, "I'll take these, Miss Aronson. Please."

"Yes, ma'am."

Trish gave Regina a sympathetic smile and walked on sensing that Regina needed some space, guessing maybe that the mayor was embarrassed, however Regina couldn't care less about the spilled shampoo. After her and Emma's passionate night of lovemaking, what was all this about Emma kissing Marian?

She had just left the pharmacy's door and started walking along the sidewalk when she heard, "Regina!"

Spinning on her heel she saw Robin running toward her and he sidled up to her as she continued to walk.

"Regina, hi." He flashed his boyish grin at her and she inhaled impatiently, not being affected at all by him.

"Now is not a good time, Robin. I'm rather… stressed for time."

"I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. My behavior at the party. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable… with Kathryn and Jim."

"Well, you did." Regina rolled her eyes and he touched her arm stopping them both.

"That's why I left early last night. So you could enjoy the rest of your party. I behaved reprehensibly."

She sighed inwardly at him and shook her head seeing so clearly through him. He had probably left early because the two women he had been involved with weren't giving him the time of day.

"Your behavior was inexcusable, Robin."

"Yes, and I am sorry."

Regina placed her hands on her hips and chastised him. "You know, you're going to have to stop saying you're sorry."

At that moment, from behind Regina, she heard a man's voice say, "Hey Robin, tough break about Marian." She turned around and found John, or rather Little John who wasn't so little, walking with Will Scarlet.

With her interest grabbed, Regina feigned ignorance and inquired, "What about Marian?"

"It's nothing," Robin glared at his two mates who seemed quite eager to rib and give him a hard time.

"That's not what we heard." Will chuckled and John elbowed him with a hearty chuckle.

"And what did you gentlemen hear?" the mayor prodded and crossed her arms, her canvas bag of purchases swinging.

"That things were getting a little _friendly_ at the Sheriff's Department." John shoved his meaty hands into his jacket pockets.

Regina clenched her jaw but forced herself to relax when she discovered Robin studying her. "Oh?"

"I wouldn't have believed it either, if I hadn't have seen it for myself, walking past them. Saw them kissing each other goodbye through the front windows and then Marian took off." John punched Robin's shoulder. "You were there, Robin."

"You were?" Regina gazed at him in surprise. "Is it true? Did Emma and Marian kiss?"

He looked at her with a slight line in his brow and answered, "Yes. They did."

Neither of the other two men noticed the quiet rage that overtook the queen just then and her eyes flashed and the jaw muscles worked as if she was grinding her teeth.

"Tough break, mate," Will patted Robin's back, "What with the sheriff snogging, maybe even shagging, your wife and all."

Regina looked from one man to the other needing to get away from all of them before she did something terrible like… rip someone's heart out. "If you gentlemen will excuse me, I need to be on my way."

Robin reached out to her, but she raised a hand in obvious warning not to touch her. "Regina, please wait." To deter anyone from following her, she snapped her forearms up and magically disappeared.


	14. In Emma's Apartment

**A/N: ** I know! I know! Weeks and weeks of nothing and suddenly not one, but TWO NEW chapters in two days! WONDERFUL! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: In Emma's Apartment**

Emma trudged into her bedroom at a little after 4am and collapsed onto her bed, not caring if the boxsprings screamed in protest a little too loudly, waking up the tenants downstairs. She had just worked the shift from hell! Pongo had gotten loose and she and Marian drove past all the usual places where he might be to look for him, including behind the many different restaurants that would attract his canine senses to the leftover food that was thrown out for the night. They eventually found him lying behind Purbeck's Shoes chewing on a discarded boot and returned him, "chew-toy" and all to Archie. There were some teens caught drinking out by the docks who tried to give them attitude. A bar brawl involving eight different men at the Rabbit Hole had broken out, one in which she had no desire to deal with so after she and Marian broke it up, she ordered a few of her other deputies bring the parties involved into the station to take down information and type up the reports while the two lady cops answered a call involving a missing teen. They spent a good part of their night inspecting the woods, trying to hunt the runaway down. Thank goodness Henry wasn't a delinquent. On top of all that, she couldn't even get a few free minutes to charge her damn phone since the blasted thing died early on her shift. She made a mental note to purchase a car charger.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone and stretched to plug the cable into it and the indicator vibrated immediately, informing her that her device was juicing up.

The weary sheriff had thought about going straight over to Regina's and knocking on her door. Why the hell not? She had visited the woman late last night and look what happened? It was the best night of mind-blowing sex she had ever had. Lovemaking. It was lovemaking, she smiled with her cheek squished against the back of her hand. Between each session there was cuddling, laughing, hand holding, kissing, tickling and just playful bantering! What she told her son this morning was true. They had barely slept because Regina had agreed that they had a lot of lost time to make up for. Emma's tired lips spread into a grin as she relived their night and her body screamed for more but her tired brain told her body to fuck off and go to sleep.

Barely lifting her head to check the time on her phone she discovered two missed txt messages, both from Regina. She yawned and activated the screen and then snickered at the new nickname she had given the mayor in her contacts list.

**Queen Sexy Bunz: Call me.**

Emma could barely keep her eyes open but she noticed that the message was sent at 7:30pm. Then at around 10:00pm she got another message.

**Queen Sexy Bunz: We need to talk.**

Uh-oh, that didn't sound good. 4:13am. Should she call Regina now? It was really late, or really early depending on how one wanted to look at it.

Would this be something that they might fight over? _Maybe. _Was she in any shape to argue with Regina at four o'clock in the morning? _Fuck no! _It was already almost morning. Maybe it would be best to wait until she'd had some rest.

She rolled onto her back and twisted up to untie her boots and then she kicked them off and they landed in loud thuds onto the hardwood floor. Positioning her body more onto the bed and yet not properly placed. She grabbed one of her pillows and started drifting off to sleep.

She figured that if Regina needed to urgently speak to her, the queen would have poofed into her apartment and waited, preferably in bed, naked. Yes, totally naked. Now that would have been great. Why couldn't it have been that urgent?

[X]

Henry sat in the passenger seat of his mother's Mercedes, tapping his feet to the music as she pulled into a parking spot. He wasn't worried because this was all going to go off like a charm. He had taken care of all the details. He had picked up the flowers yesterday afternoon from Mo's with Paige and had asked her to sign the card because his moms would totally recognize his writing. Then, he left the flowers with their downstairs neighbor, Mrs. Holloway, and requested that she quietly place the floral arrangement outside Emma's door 15 minutes before his and Regina's arrival. If this didn't put a fire under his mothers he surely didn't know what would.

After Regina parked the car and forced them to take the stairs all the way to the top floor because exercise was important (Henry rolled his eyes), they finally reached their destination where as expected the colorful bouquet of flowers sat in a beautiful ceramic vase with a miniature mylar heart balloon sticking out from the middle.

Regina had been quiet all morning, checking her phone several times during breakfast and was disappointed not to hear from Emma. After having left Robin and his merry men and magically transported herself into her vault, she sat and ruminated over her situation for an hour and had concluded that there _must_ be some misunderstanding. Emma had loved her so thoroughly and completely the night before. There was nothing casual about it; every moment, kiss, caress between them spoke of promises of the future. Something wasn't adding up and it was agonizing to still have it hanging over her head, which was why she was looking forward to seeing Emma when she dropped Henry off. Maybe they could take a minute to talk while Henry got settled in for his few days with his other mother.

Seeing the beautiful and expensive flower arrangement in front of the door made her feel confounded and bewildered. She eyed the flowers suspiciously, after having bent to pick them up, and she studied them, but before she could say anything, the elevator doors opened and Mary Margaret stepped out with a casserole dish in hand.

"Hi, you two! What are you doing here?" Mary Margaret greeted brightly.

"I'm being dropped off. Mom to Mom. What are you doing here?"

"Oh." She nodded and smiled on, relaying her conversation with her husband early this morning, "David said that Emma worked the late shift last night and she and Marian were so busy they hardly had time to check into the station at all for decent breaks. I baked a hamburger and cheese casserole so I brought it over thinking she might be hungry when she woke up."

"Emma and Marian worked the late shift together?"

"… _The sheriff banging Deputy Locksley is hot! I bet they get that police cruiser rocking pretty hard and fast out in the woods."_

Leroy's comment from yesterday in the pharmacy sprang to mind and she shook her head, either in denial, or to attempt to banish the image entirely.

"Uh-huh," Mary Margaret confirmed and then brushed her finger over the flowers, "Are those for Emma? What a lovely mix! Regina…" a bright smile blossomed on the younger brunette's face and her eyes became sentimental, "buying my daughter flowers…"

"I didn't," Regina snapped. And then she frowned at the card addressed to Emma wanting to rip it open immediately.

Mary Margaret's face changed suddenly. "Oh". Suddenly a vibrating noise came from her coat pocket, but she couldn't retrieve her phone until she put the dish down. "Well grandson of mine, are you going to let us in or what?"

"Oh yeah." Henry unlocked the door and they all walked in together and Mary Margaret's phone kept vibrating, distracting her and Henry as Regina walked into the middle of the apartment and spun slowly around taking in her surroundings.

"Henry, can you hold this..." Henry took the dish and watched his grandmother retrieve her phone and read the message sent to her and her eyes rounded and without thought she turned her phone to him. It was a txt from Ruby asking about how Emma was faring after her kiss with Marian yesterday. _Oh my God! _How had Henry not heard about this? His mom and Marian were caught kissing? Wait, what did that mean? He looked at his grandmother questioningly.

"What's going on," he whispered and then spied Regina looking around the apartment still holding the flowers awkwardly. Mary Margaret just shook her head uncertainly. "If my mom finds out, that will make her totally jealous, right?" He whispered again.

Mary Margaret opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again because nothing made sense. She knew that her daughter was in love with Regina; Emma had hinted as much. She could also sense that Regina was interested in Emma. What was her daughter doing kissing Marian?

"This is going to do it," he excitedly whispered, "I'm going to have Ma moved into the big house by the end of next month."

Mary Margaret opened her mouth to answer, but Emma appeared from her bedroom still a bit sluggish from sleep and it was apparent that she hadn't changed clothes last night. She must have been tired.

Emma wiped the sleep from her eyes and recognized her mother and Henry. With a half-yawn , she greeted them, "Hey…" and then her eyes fell on a huge festoon of flowers and when Regina peeked out from behind them, Emma's heart sped up and her dimples cut delighted dents in her cheeks. "Regina!" And she must still have been a little groggy because she freely spoke, "I was just having a _really _nice dream about you." The blonde nearly walked straight up to the brunette to plant a big kiss on her when she caught herself and almost chuckled at the thought of almost giving them away, but damn Regina was a sight for sore eyes, or rather, sleepy eyes.

"Miss Swan," Regina answered curtly. Emma was not sure exactly what she had done to annoy her queen but she suddenly remembered Regina's txts from last night and wanted to broach the subject but out of the corner of her eye caught the movement of Henry and Mary Margaret. Her son had a dish in his hand and placed it on the kitchen counter while observing them.

It was not the most ideal way to wake up in the morning; being immediately faced with your son's hard scrutiny and your lover's obvious irritation. It made her gulp in discomfort and Emma hoped that whatever was happening would take care of itself and go away or she was going to be put on edge very quickly.

"Are those for me?" She smiled and tried to improve the mood and instantly the idea of Regina giving her flowers did the trick.

Henry leaned on the counter and watched the interaction between the two most important women in his life. "It would appear so," he watched Regina reply through tight lips. _Oh yeah…here we go. Jealousy. _Henry grinned and looked to his grandmother who had a line of consternation cutting even deeper into her brow as she anxiously witnessed the conversation between her daughter and her friend.

The teen watched Emma glide up and put her hands over Regina's that were holding the ceramic vase and he frowned a little in confusion when his Ma's finger drew lazy circles over Regina's hand and she thanked her a bit flirtatiously, "The balloon's a bit much, but you really shouldn't have."

"I didn't!" Regina thundered causing everyone to jump a bit.

"Something's not right." Mary Margaret walked over to Henry and muttered for his ears only. "This is bad, Henry, bad."

All Henry could do is stare at his moms in puzzlement. _What's going on?_

"Okay…" Emma frowned and took the flowers from her. "Who stuck a bee up your butt?"

"Who are they from?" Regina crossed her arms, but her tone was demanding and not at all appreciated by Emma. The blonde sighed since it was now probable that her morning was going to be edgy and confrontational.

"Who _cares_ who they're from if they're not from you. I only want flowers from _you_ anyway."

Regina and Henry both jerked their heads back in the same manner, but for different reasons. Regina was trying to gauge what Emma's true feelings were and Henry wondered if he had heard Emma right when she said she only wanted flowers from Regina.

"Read the card." Regina demanded.

"No. You read the card." Emma thrust the little envelope into Regina's hands. "If you want to know so bad."

"'Bad_ly_', Miss Swan," Regina corrected her grammar and Emma bit back the _"Fuck you"_ she wanted to give the woman because her son and mother were also present, but Regina went on, "I don't want to read the card." Regina handed it back to Emma.

"Well, I don't want to read the card either." Emma shoved it back at Regina.

"Why don't you want to read the card?" Regina held it up waving it around.

"Because it's not important, Regina. The only thing that's important to me is what happened the night before last. It meant something."

"What happened the night before last?" Henry found himself asking while Mary Margaret gripped his shoulder tightly with a caught-in-the-headlights expression.

"Mary Margaret," Regina gestured her over and handed the card to her. "You read the card."

The short haired brunette stared at it as if it contained anthrax powder inside. "I really don't think I should…"

"READ IT!" Both women faced her and commanded in raised voices causing her round eyes to dart between the two ladies who were angrily staring at each other again.

"Okaaaay…" With careful fingers she opened the envelope flap and removed the card. She opened her mouth to read it out loud and then froze because her eyes finished the task before her mouth could start reading. The woman gulped.

"Well, mom. Go ahead." Emma encouraged while in calm confidence. She had only ever seen Regina's jealous side when it came to Henry and that was early on in their…"relationship", but this Regina was fierce, possessive, and Emma reluctantly admitted just a tad bit exciting. Regina was jealous over her! That was a good sign, right?

"Yes, don't _dawdle,_ Mary Margaret."

The short haired woman lifted a hand to the beret she was wearing as if this storm that was brewing might just blow the hat clean off her head and she turned, sparing a reprimanding looked for her grandson whose expression colored in guilt. Mary Margaret cleared her throat.

"_Thank you for an unforgettable night._

_-Pleasurably yours, Marian."_

Mary Margaret frowned and mouthed the words "pleasurably yours".

"WHAT?!" Emma exclaimed, staring at the card in her mother's hand in shock and confusion.

"WHAT?" Regina demanded, searing Emma with a glare of accusation.

"What?" Emma demanded back in disbelief that Regina would jump to conclusions. Someone was obviously playing a prank. Did Regina really think that Emma could possibly be interested in Marian when she already had something special with _her?_ The savior was well aware of her reputation for being the object of people's affections and with some she had even seen the looks of interest, and she knew a come-on when she heard one, but despite others' opinions that she was some _player_ who had a line of willing bed partners wrapped around the block, Emma Swan had not had sex with anyone since Henry had brought her into Storybrooke all those years ago. At least not until Regina.

Across the room Henry was still working out pieces of the earlier conversation in his head.

"… _The only thing that's important to me is what happened the night before last. It meant something." _Henry's brain worked over and over again on what Emma had just said and it translated to something meaningful happening between his moms and his mind starting throwing clues at him. _The night before last. Ma couldn't have worked all night until 10:00 in the morning._ His mothers were together! It suddenly hit him like a freight train what had happened the night before last. He had it all wrong. His moms had already hooked up! He looked at all three women and bellowed, "WHAAAT!?"

Regina huffed in anger and exasperation. She needed to get out of here. She was no good to herself or to anyone when she was _this _angry. She always felt these things too intensely. She needed to take a step back.

"Regina, _nothing_ is going on with me and Marian."

"And the kiss?" Regina accusingly demanded, eyes narrowed and feeling so much jealousy she could probably rival her crazy sister right about now.

The sheriff made a dismissive movement of her shoulders and snickered. "That was nothing. She…"

"But you kissed her…"

"Yeah, but it wasn't serious… she even told me what happened…" Emma became a little indignant, "… and just for the record, _Marian kissed me!"_

Suddenly there was a crash out in the hallway and everyone's attention was directed toward Mulan who was picking up some groceries she had dropped on the floor. Apparently she was just passing the doorway to her own apartment and overheard Emma's revelation. Damn, Emma thought, why didn't anyone think to close the damn door?

"I... I'm sorry. I didn't..." Mulan looked bewildered, embarrassed and a little disappointed. "Do you want me to close the door?"

"Don't bother Miss Hua. I am leaving anyway." Regina stated.

"THE HELL YOU ARE!" Fear and anger took turns clawing at Emma's chest from the inside.

Regina's eyes flashed angrily and then they implored, "Emma… it would be better if I left right now. Believe me. I need space." Regina was only seeking some time to cool off but she could tell that she HAD hurt the blonde deeply with her last remark.

"You want _space_, Your Majesty? Fine! Take all the space you need!" This was the story of her life. People, especially lovers, get close and then they pull away just when you start to get happy that they're around. Emma Swan did not cry, normally, but her unshed tears in this special case, for Regina, would soon be obvious and Emma would be damned if she cried in front of her mother, son and the woman she loved. Not right now. Emma pivoted, bolted for her bedroom and slammed the door.

Regina watched her go and cursed herself inwardly. She started in the direction Emma escaped to, wanting to go to her, but she was feeling too much too fast that she wasn't quite sure what she would say. She could very well make things worse, knowing her! Only the savior could get her this stirred up. So Regina did what she thought was best. She walked straight out of the apartment and down the stairs.

Moments later, on a defeated exhale of breath Henry admitted, "I messed up."

Mary Margaret held up the card. "You did this, didn't you?" He nodded. She inspected the card. "Paige's writing?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm not just your grandmother, I'm your _teacher!"_ With a pointed look she went on, "And just so you know, nobody - except a _stalker_ \- signs with, _'Pleasurably Yours'_."

"What am I going to do?"

"You're going to come clean to both your moms before something happens, like poor Marian getting fired…" Mary Margaret tilted her head admittedly and added, "… or _fireballed."_ He stared at the floor and nodded. Mary Margaret smiled at her grandson and assured him, "Don't worry, you won't be doing it alone. I'll be there with you."

"You think they'll be angry?"

"Yes. But I think you're safe. Me, I think I'll see if I can borrow a bullet proof vest from the sheriff's department to protect my chest area from Regina." She looked at him and continued her joke, "I've only_ got_ half a heart left."

They shared a chuckle and Henry couldn't help the curse words that fell from his lips. "Holy _fucking_ crap!"

Mary Margaret immediately opened her mouth to correct her grandson's language but thought better of it and instead pursed her lips and nodded, "You know… I'm going to let you have that one." She cupped the back of his head affectionately and threw her arm around his shoulder in support. They looked at each other, partners in crime, and she chuckled and shook her head in disbelief, "Pleasurably yours."


	15. Facing the Music

**SUMMARY: ** Henry tells Emma the truth about his scheme to matchmake his moms. Regina finds herself in unlikely company.

* * *

**A/N: ** This chapter is packed with fun and I caught myself chuckling while writing it and for a writer that is a great gift to oneself: the gift of laughter. I hope you enjoy it.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Facing The Music**

Henry stood outside Emma's bedroom door, gnawing on the inside of his cheek indecisively, telling himself to go in and face the music while standing stock still not wanting to reveal his meddling in his moms' love lives. What a fine mess his flowers had made of everything! How was he supposed to know that Emma and Regina would come together on their own? They were only a _year_ overdue.

Grandma had told him that he needed to face both his mothers, but really only a fool would do that. It was smarter to tackle them one at a time. No one in their right mind would take on both his moms at the same time.

Taking a deep breath, he lightly rapped on Emma's door. "Ma?" He twisted the knob and pushed the door slightly open, sticking his head in. He found her sitting at the head of the bed leaning against the headboard with her arms crossed. "Hey. How are you feeling?" She looked up at him with defeat evident in her eyes and guilt swiftly kicked him into action. "Ma, I'm sorry."

Emma sneered and rolled her eyes, but at herself. "No Henry. _I'm _sorry." With a come hither head gesture she smiled as her son walked over and she moved a little so that he could perch himself on the edge of her bed. "I'm sorry you had to find out about Regina and I that way. But in all honesty, it only just happened and I wasn't sure how to tell you; how _we_ were going to tell you."

"It was the other night, huh? After the party?"

Emma looked at him and colored a little, "Yeah." She was well aware of how grown up her son could be. That entire year they had spent together in New York, there were quite a few discussions that they shared where she was surprised with his smarts and insight.

"My two moms…" Emma squinted and then smiled at him when he nodded his head in satisfied approval and then her eyebrows lifted when he threw at her, "It's about time, you know. It took you guys long enough."

The blonde mom guffawed and used her foot to nudge his shoulder and he waved her off. "Well, we figured it out. Now, all I need to do is work out what the heck is going on in Regina's head."

"I think that's where I come in, Ma."

"Are you going to psychoanalyze your mom for me?" Emma chuckled.

"No," He inhaled sharply and on his exhale he blurted quickly, "I am going to admit that I have been scheming to get you two together for weeks by trying to make Mom jealous of you and Marian."

He turned to look at his mother and discovered her staring back at him with an unreadable, yet blinking, expression. "What?"

"The flowers were from _me_, mom. I had them planted outside the door before Mom and I got here so she would see them and get jealous. As a matter of fact, I had told her before that I was trying to set you and Marian up, only I was actually trying to set you and _her_ up. It was a classic _bait and switch_, you know?" Henry watched Emma drag a weary hand down her face and then scratch her head trying to absorb everything in.

"Those flowers must have cost close to a _hundred bucks!"_

"$87.95 actually. I've been saving my allowance for it."

On a deep thoughtful breath she added, "You signed it 'pleasurably yours'?"

"I thought it was kind of… passionate."

"It was a little…creepy."

"Yeah, I know. Grandma said that too."

The way her son said that, made her head perk up and her eyes narrow. "Your grandmother knew?" When she saw Henry gulp uncomfortably she prodded, "Spill it kid."

And spill it he did. He told Emma everything but insisted that Mary Margaret knew nothing of the flowers. Finding out that her mom was behind the mistletoe kiss at the diner and that she was conspiring against Emma and Regina with Henry made her shake her head and she sighed and pulled her phone off the side table so that she could whip out a txt to her mother.

**EMMA: You are SO busted, Mom.**

In the next minute she heard Henry's phone go off. She watched her son take his phone out but before he could activate it, she took it from him and read the message.

**GRANDMA: Henry, what did you do? I thought we were going to tell them together.**

Emma raised her eyebrow at Henry and began typing on his phone.

**HENRY: The guilt must have been eating him alive! He told me EVERYTHING.**

Two minutes later, Emma's phone went off.

**MOM: How long are we grounded for?**

**EMMA: Henry is grounded for ONE week. No phone. No video games.**

She turned her phone around so that her son could see his punishment and he grudgingly nodded. Then looking at him she smiled and typed.

**EMMA: And YOUR punishment is YOU need to tell Regina what you've done.**

There was a moment of silence where Emma could imagine her mom fidgeting uncomfortably. Her phone's message app dinged.

**MOM: Harsh.**

**EMMA: Kidding. Couldn't resist. The kid will be there too to make sure Regina doesn't kill you.**

**MOM: That you don't want me dead is reassuring.**

Emma couldn't help but smile. She should be upset. She really should be, but when she got over the initial shock, she knew that they did it because they loved both her and Regina and well if it wasn't for her mom and that mistletoe move, she and Regina would not have shared that searing kiss at the diner.

**EMMA: Don't want you dead, but you still have some groveling to do.**

Oddly enough the only thing that was bothering her was Regina's jealousy. It was flattering at first but she'd much rather know that Regina trusted her. Without trust they had nothing.

**MOM: I can deal with that. Let me know when we're going to see Regina.**

Regina. Yeah she wasn't sure what she was going to do about Regina, besides love that stubborn woman.

**MOM: I know it doesn't seem like it, but Regina showed incredible restraint with her feelings. I doubt she meant she needed SPACE, like long term.**

Emma sighed. It took her a few minutes after she had slammed her bedroom door to realize that wasn't what Regina meant. Why were they so stupid?

**EMMA: I know, Mom.**

**MOM: She will come around, Emma. **

Regina had better, Emma thought, because Emma was only waiting so long before she chased Regina down and kissed her back to her senses.

[X]

"I'll have a… a drink." Mulan said to the grey haired lady behind the counter. "Bourbon, neat." She had heard someone on TV order it like that.

"Are you sure, honey," Granny raised her eyebrow skeptically. She knew her drinking patrons well and she had never seen the Asian beauty order anything stronger than an ice tea before.

There was a brief hesitation and then Mulan nodded firmly. "Yes. I am certain."

"Alright darlin'," Granny's tone was resigned and she reached under the counter and retrieved a short wide tumbler and poured about two fingers' width in, surprising the long raven haired woman with the curious almond shaped eyes.

"Is that all?" Mulan's voice was incredulous but more in astonishment than offense.

"Believe me, honey, that's enough." Mulan picked up the glass and looked at the contents dubiously. "Now drink it…" Mulan belted the whole thing back as quickly as she could. "… slowly." The matronly werewolf shook her head as Mulan coughed and sputtered and her eyes started to water.

"It's like drinking fire!"

"Which is _why_ you drink it _slowly_. And not double gulp it like it's lemonade." Granny criticized pointedly and slid a glass of water closer.

"I see," Mulan managed clearing her throat and nodding. The warmth of the liquor was now heating her insides and expanding through her chest and she thought it pleasant and smile inducing. "I'll have another."

Granny's eyes popped wide open. "Are you sure about that? This is pretty heavy stuff."

"Give her what she wants," came a new voice from off to the side." Both women were surprised to see Regina slide onto the stool adjacent to the empty one next to Mulan. "And I will have the same."

Granny eyed them speculatively; both women looking like they had a valid reason to be drowning their sorrows. After taking an extra glass, she filled two and slid one in front of each woman.

Observing them, she found Mulan moving the glass in slow circles on the countertop and then look to Regina for guidance and watched the mayor swirl the liquid in anticipation and down it expertly, the way Granny just advised Mulan not to do. She watched the younger woman follow suit and this time she didn't cough but one could tell she was not used to consuming the hard stuff so quickly.

The mayor gestured that she'd have another and after Granny poured her a serving, Regina bent her fingers in a manner as if to say "more" so the elderly restaurant owner poured her a second helping, which earned her a curt smile in thanks. Then the brooding brunette picked up her tumbler and glared ahead focusing on nothing specific.

Granny decided it best to leave the woman to her thoughts and as she moved to pass Mulan, the young woman cleared her throat, tapped the countertop and pointed to her glass.

Clinking the neck of the whiskey bottle to the glass' lip, the old werewolf murmured under her breath, "Save me from lamenting warriors and anguish ravaged queens."

Giving them one last look, she shook her head and left thinking it a shame that two young beautiful women should be drinking alone and looking so heartbroken on a beautiful night like tonight.

Mulan sipped her drink and turned her head to spy Regina leaning on a pensive elbow and staring into the amber liquid as if willing it to have all the answers to her problems. Instead the older woman sighed and drank again.

"Less staring, more drinking, Miss Hua." The mayor set her still filled glass down and stared at its intoxicating contents.

"I didn't mean to stare, Your Majesty… er… Mayor Mills."

"Regina," the mayor scoffed, "Just Regina is fine."

"Regina…" the younger woman tested the name on her lips. "You may call me Mulan."

Regina snorted; as if she couldn't call the woman anything she wanted. She was the queen after all, though in this world she preferred being the mayor.

The mayor observed the younger woman with a discernible side long glance. "So tell me, Mulan. Why are you sitting here drinking? I would have never thought you the type."

"I have never had a drink before today."

Regina held her drink to her lips and rolled her eyes. "It shows, dear." She tipped her glass and then asked, "Why now?"

Mulan moved to speak and then the only answer she had seemed weak to her own reasoning, but she uttered it nonetheless. "My heart hurts."

Regina sighed loudly, "Drinking is only a temporary fix." The older brunette frowned, sighed and with a knowing look she offered. "You have nothing to worry about." When Mulan's gaze met hers uncertainly, Regina went on with firm conviction, "There is nothing going on between Emma and Deputy Locksley."

"But I heard you. Emma said Marian kissed her…"

Regina waved with impatient gestures, "I don't know all the details yet. I admit it's all so confusing, but I trust, Emma." Another loud sigh with a regretful stare into her drink. "I trust Emma with my life."

Mulan studied Regina and asked, "Then why are _you_ sitting here drinking?"

"Because I messed things up by not showing her I trusted her when I should have. Although, in my defense I do have serious trust issues." Regina took a hearty swig of her drink, nearly emptying it.

"I think…" Mulan attempted softly to soothe Regina's ache, "… that Emma would understand that."

"Indeed she does. Probably better than anyone." Both women were startled by the lilt of an accent just behind them and turned around to find Belle walk up and slip into the counter stool between them. She turned to Mulan and smiled brightly, "Hello, old friend."

Mulan returned the greeting and was pleased to see her. She and Belle had become good friends from their adventure hunting down the Yaoguai beast, who ended up being a cursed Phillip.

"My, aren't we a couple of desolate souls?" Belle tsked.

Regina scoffed. "Would you like to join us, Mrs. Gold?" When Belle winced, Regina cringed in spite of herself. "Sorry. Old habits…"

Belle shook her head and took Regina's drink and then Mulan's drink, combined them both, stacked the glasses and slid them down the counter toward Granny, who watched them coming toward her.

"They're done."

"Miss… whatever you're calling yourself these days… I paid for that." Regina smartly pointed out and gestured to the glasses.

"Belle, Regina. I think we have reached a point in our friendship where we can address each other by our first names."

"I think I preferred it when you all feared the hell out of me." Regina quipped though without the barb. She preferred having friends, though the experience was still new to her. Plus, she would never tell any of them that.

"I wasn't enjoying it anyway." Mulan twisted her mouth wryly, getting a glare from Regina but then a smirk at her honesty.

"Of course you weren't. Because you're not the type to drink your problems away." Belle nudged Mulan supportively and then she turned in the other direction to eye Regina with a cursory glance. "And I'd never imagined you to be the type to get sloshed feeling sorry for yourself. The Evil Queen doesn't do self-pity." Before Regina could retort, Belle cut her off with a firm hand gesture addressing both of them. "If you are unhappy, go fix it!"

"Are you channeling Mary Margaret or something? Because I find that trait most unfavorable?"

Belle ignored Regina, "You both have a chance with wonderful beautiful women and you're blowing it!" Mulan's brow crinkled and her lips turned downward. It certainly wasn't like her to give up.

Regina however lifted an eyebrow, knowing full well that the bookworm made sense but wasn't ready to concede.

"You're one to talk."

"What does that mean?" Belle shot Regina a puzzled expression.

"You standing up to the Dark One is probably the bravest thing, I have ever seen you do. While I am sure a part of you misses him, I also know you forcing him to leave town has saved us all from his treachery and yourself from his deceit." Regina was careful to choose her words now, ignoring the snarkier side of herself; Henry would be proud. "You are free, Belle." Regina directed her gaze to a certain long haired woman bussing tables on the other side of the restaurant.

Belle had taken the hint and followed her look and Regina caught the brief hunger that flit across her beguiling features. She had seen the looks of curiosity and interest that the librarian had been giving the werewolf waitress recently and she knew Miss Lucas had been pining away for Belle for years.

Mulan looked from Ruby to Belle in shock. "You too?"

Regina snorted at the young woman's innocence. "Really Miss Hua, did you think you were the only woman in town interested in other women?"

Mulan flipped her black hair off her shoulder and replied, "Honestly, until a few days ago, I thought I was."

Belle turned back and piped in, "Well, you knew Regina was. I mean, _everyone_ knew the Evil Queen was."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Yes, so I hear," and then she thought of Emma and smiled, "Apparently not everyone." Regina sobered a little at the memory of Leroy's discussion with Tom in the pharmacy and added, "And just to make myself perfectly clear, I have never been involved with Cruella De Vil." She scrunched her face up distastefully. "I'd have to be a bonafide wackadoodle to want any part of that."

They sat in silence and Belle turned her head to see what Ruby was doing.

"It hurts keeping it inside." Mulan twisted a napkin in between her fingers.

Regina's studying eyes darted from one woman to the other and she contemplated her own situation. At least the object of her affection knew full well that Regina was interested and in love. _In love. _Regina huffed, a contorted grin on her face. She was being silly. She needed to speak with Emma.

"We're all stupid." Mulan scoffed with an askew smile.

Regina stood up abruptly. "If there is one thing the Queen is not, it's stupid."

She saw Belle stand up just as abruptly after staring at Ruby for long seconds, "Me neither," and the auburn haired librarian set off with hard determination in the direction of the attractive werewolf, as Regina and Mulan watched her.

Belle marched straight up to Ruby, who had two dirty plates in her hands, grabbed the woman's head and crushed their lips together.

The sound of crashing plates earned the attention of every eye in the room as well as knowing smiles from Mulan and Regina who shared a small look of triumph.

Mulan stood up too as Granny appeared with an approving smile in Ruby's direction, hoping her granddaughter could finally find some happiness.

"I have a woman to ask out on a date," Mulan said to Regina and then to Granny she smiled freely, "I like women!"

"Uh huh," Granny uttered unfazed. "Good!" Granny looked at the queen, "And you? Don't you have a sheriff to work things out with?"

Regina watched Mulan walk out the door into the night, looked at Belle and Ruby wrapped in each other's arms still kissing and said with a smile, "As a matter of fact I do."

For the first time that evening she felt a weight lift. She would talk to Emma. They would work this out. They had to because Emma Swan was her happy ending and this time she was grabbing it and never letting go.


	16. On A Mission

**A/N: **This is the second to the last chapter, which is the Epilogue. I love epilogues.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: On A Mission**

Mulan made her way up the walkway at a quick pace and rapped on the door, after launching at it. She was on a mission and she wanted to talk to Marian. When it swung open and Marian's curly blonde haired roommate answered, Mulan stamped down the initial disappointment she felt, smiled and asked, "Hi Audrey. Is Marian here?"

"Oh Mulan, it's you," Audrey breathed a sigh of relief causing Mulan's brow to furrow curiously. "I thought you were her idiot husband."

"Robin?"

"Yeah. I'm expecting him any minute. He's supposed to drop Roland off." Audrey leaned against the door and made a face. "I don't like how he looks at me. Like I'm a strawberry tart in a glass pastry cabinet or something." Having been a victim of Robin's unwanted advances before, Mulan completely understood how Audrey felt. "He thinks he's so charming with that creepy smug leer of his. Marian's too sweet to be mixed up with a block head like him."

Audrey seemed to remember herself suddenly and colored a little at Mulan's slanted look. The Asian woman was kind, though, and the tip of her lip curled politely as she nodded. "Oh sorry, Mulan. I usually don't talk out of turn, especially about other people but Robin is so…" Audrey's face twisted in distaste and then softened with a smile, "… and Marian is so…"

"Yes," Mulan's blank expression broadened into a bright smile. "Butterfly is so…" the words adorable, enchanting and unforgettable all came to Mulan's mind first but she blushed and selected a more toned down word. She didn't know Audrey that well after all. "…amiable." Then, because amiable wasn't strong enough, and Mulan was adamant to not be shy, she added, "… lovely."

_Amiable? Lovely? _Audrey beamed, looking Mulan up and down while the woman was still lost in her thoughts, probably of her roommate. _So that's how it is, is it? It's NOT one-sided. _The blonde was instantly enthralled as she thought back to the past few nights at Marian's fascination with cooking Chinese cuisine.

Audrey had walked through the kitchen the night before last to find Marian following an Asian recipe and she had put some vermicelli in a pan of hot oil only to panic when it exploded into a puffy ball of white. Last night, she was learning Tai-chi from Roland: Donkey sits on rock or something like that. Audrey couldn't remember.

"You know," the tall slender blonde began, "Marian's not here. She's working."

"Oh." A crestfallen look crossed the warrior's features.

"But you shouldn't let that stop you," Audrey amended quickly so as to offer her encouragement, but when Mulan looked up with a puzzled frown, she corrected. "I mean… she should be off soon. You should go to the station."

Mulan thought about that for a moment and with a broad grin decided, "Yes. I think I will. Thank you. She stepped off the stoop and down the walkway.

"Mulan!"

The young long dark haired woman spun around. "Marian is going to be really happy to see you."

Mulan shared a smile with Audrey and blushed after she closed the door. Learning that the dark beauty, who had occupied her thoughts and dreams lately, would be happy to see her gave Mulan more courage and with a chortle she started walking briskly toward the Sheriff's station.

[X]

"Yeah, so you just flick it. With your fingers. Flick it kinda hard. You got to get it in the right spot to score." Marian concentrated and stretched the fingers on her right hand. "Hold the top with your index finger. Yeah, that's it. Now give it a good flick with your middle finger. A real hard tap."

Marian flicked the bottom of the tightly folded paper triangle and sent it soaring through the fingers of Deputy Ross who was seated at the far end of the desk. He immediately stood with his arms stretched up straight into the air and shouted, "Field Goal!" He tunneled his mouth with his hands and made crowd cheering sounds. "And that's how you play paper football, Locksley!" He quickly corrected, "Dubois, I mean."

She chuckled at him. "Thanks for the lesson, Ross. Though I'm still a little lost on the concept."

"That's because we didn't have American football in the Enchanted Forest. But it's a great game! Two teams, two endzones. Touchdowns, field goals, crashing helmets and tackling. 100 yards of field to make your way across. BWAH!"

The dark haired beauty shook her head, her ponytail swaying, in astonishment. She was sure they were both speaking the same language but she didn't understand one word the man had just said.

"You know," Ross started a little shyly, "…once your divorce is final, I'd like to maybe teach you the sport. We could head to the Rabbit Hole or maybe catch it somewhere on TV and I could explain it all to you…"

"Oh…" she hadn't expected to be asked out on a date by her co-worker and while she found Ross to be sweet and an attractive looking man, she was not interested in him that way and if she were honest with herself, her interests lied elsewhere. She decided to be truthful and up front with him. "Ross I'm flattered…"

His mouth twisted and he smiled ruefully. "That means no."

She couldn't help the small chuckle because not only was he a sweet man but he was also funny. "Can I be honest with you? I'm interested in someone else."

"Yeah?" He offered a friendly smile. So Marian wasn't going to go out with him, but he genuinely liked her as a friend too so he wanted to see her happy. "Does he know you're interested?"

"Well," Marian chewed nervously on her bottom lip. "Um… _she_ doesn't know I don't think."

His head perked up at that, "She?" Marian blushed and nodded, "Cool." With a chuckle he continued, "Well then you're definitely NOT available for me."

"Of course she's not," they heard from the hallway only a second before Robin and Roland turned the corner into the room. "She's a married woman."

"Mamma!" Roland ran over and launched into her arms.

"Hi, I've missed you!" Her white teeth shined amidst the utter joy she felt at seeing her little boy. "Did you have a fun time with your dad?"

He nodded emphatically, "We went on a hike and we saw Storybrooke from way up high. Then, we went for ice cream!"

"We had a lot of fun," Robin flashed his boyish grin and Marian discovered it had no effect whatsoever on her, but for her son she smiled back and asked, "How come you're here? I thought you were going to drop him by the house?"

"Well, we thought we'd surprise you." He had his hands on his hips and scrutinized Deputy Ross thoroughly and stepped toward Marian and their son a little too territorially for Marian's liking. "And I thought maybe we could all walk home together."

She sighed. "Hey Ross, would you mind watching Roland. I need to speak with his father alone."

Ross glimpsed between the Locksleys and said, "Sure. Hey Roland! Want to go sit out in the squad car? I'll let you turn the lights on."

"Yeah! Okay!"

Her colleague and her son left and Marian stood, squaring her shoulders glaring at the man she was hoping to soon be divorced from. He faced her, not one bit intimidated, and she knew he fully expected to get his way, but she wasn't going to let him get it this time.

"I'm still divorcing you and moving on with my life."

"Marian, listen…"

"No, Robin, you listen. It's not happening anymore. We're through. I am done being your wife. I've got a life to live and it absolutely thrills me that besides anything pertaining to Roland, you're not going to be in it."

He looked at her with pleading eyes. "Marian, please think about what you are doing."

"Robin, I have thought about it. Do you think this was an easy decision to make? But in the end, this is what has to happen for me because we don't love each other. I even took it a step further yesterday by endangering my job and kissing my _boss_ to show you how much I want to be free from you!"

A little squeak was heard from the direction of the corridor and Marian instantly thought of Roland but lifting her eyes, she soon discovered the beautifully captivating Mulan Hua standing there with wide eyes and a mouth agape.

"Is that why you kissed Emma? Not because you and she… Um… Or that you want…" A vertical line formed in her smooth brow and she looked everywhere but at them and Marian smiled and fought the urge to go to the woman and take her hands in hers.

"There is nothing going on between Emma and I, Mulan." Marian glanced out of the corner of her eye to gauge Robin's reaction at her next statement. "I'm pretty sure that she and Regina are together anyway."

"What?!" Robin exclaimed as his face paled and he seemed a little wobbly.

"Yes," Mulan nodded. "I saw them arguing about the kiss and Regina seemed very upset."

"Oh no." Marian's smile fell and she bravely squared her shoulders again. "I need to speak to Regina." She moved to leave the office. She'd have Ross hold the fort down for a half hour so she could explain to Regina how the kiss meant nothing and if she had to she would tell the Queen that the only woman Emma Swan was interested in kissing was Regina. She sincerely hoped she would be coming back to the station in one piece.

"Regina is with Emma right now. We're on a mission." A funny look came over the Asian woman's pretty features then, as if she realized she had suddenly said too much.

"Oh?" At the sweet shy smile that suddenly blossomed on the woman's face, Marian stepped a little closer as if she was being drawn toward the woman by some inexplicable force. "And what was your mission, Mulan?"

"Well…" Mulan stammered timidly. She could face an opposition of 5 heavily armed warriors without missing a beat and survive but she was nervous to ask the enchanting Marian out to dinner tomorrow night. She suddenly thought of Regina and Belle and was reminded to be bold and assertive. She stood proudly and forced the words out of her mouth. "I would like to ask you out to dinner tomorrow night." Okay, maybe that came out a little too forcefully. The entire room was so quiet one could hear a pin drop.

Marian's brown eyes were opened as wide as they could go. Robin's gaze bore into both women.

"What?" Marian asked in surprise.

"What?" Robin copied but more accusatory.

Mulan breathed deeply, smiled at Marian and softened her tone and slowed her words this time. "I… I would be deeply honored if you could join me for dinner tomorrow night, Butterfly."

"You… You mean as friends, right?" This came from Robin who made a wishful attempt to diminish the situation.

Mulan glanced from him to Marian. "No. Not as friends. A date."

Robin swore but was ignored as Marian smiled at Mulan and took another step closer giving Mulan courage to do the same.

Suddenly, as if just remembering something, the deputy stopped and gasped, "Oh wait! I can't."

Mulan's lips parted and a wary expression crossed her features. She glanced at Robin who had a conceitedly satisfied look on his face as he crossed his arms. Marian looked at him too and back to Mulan whose shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I'm working tomorrow night. Until 10:30. Kind of late for dinner, I guess." Robin's smile faltered and hope graced the other woman's features again before Marian proceeded. "How about lunch tomorrow, instead." Mulan smiled. "I mean, I know you are working…"

"I have the day off tomorrow."

The corners of Marian's lips turned up and her giddiness reached her eyes. "Wonderful! I made Chinese Rice Soup. I don't know if it's any good, but Roland likes it…" Marian was babbling and Robin was seething that they didn't notice Mulan's smile disappear only to be replaced with sheer astonishment.

"You made _juk?" _The look of disbelief was evident on Mulan's face.

"Erm, I think that's what it's said it's called in Chinese," Marian laughed. "I followed the recipe."

"It's my favorite."

"Oh," Marian blushed and reached out and took Mulan's hand. "Yay me."

"Lucky me," Mulan replied.

"Shoot me," quipped Robin, who they had forgotten was there. He came a little closer glaring at their held hands.

"Great." The deputy turned back to Mulan. "I will see you at 11:30? Though… you could come earlier if you want."

"11:00?"

"Or 10:30…"

Mulan smiled. "For _juk_, I can be there at 10:00."

"Oh bloody hell," he faced Marian, "You can't do this Marian." He was going to insert himself between them. "You're my wife."

He was suddenly pushed out of the way as Mulan moved Marian aside and they stood together united. "No, she's not your wife." Mulan looked at Marian, looked at those lips that perhaps she might be allowed to kiss tomorrow, which she thought was a big possibility considering Marian was looking at her lips with equal interest. Maybe they wouldn't have to wait until tomorrow, though Mulan was ordinarily not the kind to kiss on a first date. She gave Robin a firm look as Marian continued to smile at her. "She's my lunch date for tomorrow."

[X]

"Emma, no, I think we should do this now. The sooner, the better. Let's go," Mary Margaret insisted handing Emma her red leather jacket. The blonde was just as surprised when at 10:30 at night, she found her parents and her baby brother standing outside her front door.

"You're sure eager to face Regina with your _nefarious ruse_," Emma chuckled good naturedly and continued to joke, "… and corrupting Henry_…"_

"Uh, have you _met_ your son? That kid could out-plan and out-plot the most gifted of strategists." Her mother snickered, but with mild affection, "Henry is a bad influence on me."

"Don't tell me. You've got to get Regina to buy it."

"Exactly, so let's go."

Henry slowly shuffled into the living room, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "What's going on," he asked and threw a manly nod at David and baby Neal. "Hey Grandpa. Uncle Awesome." He walked toward his mother and grandmother. "Grandma? Ma? I heard talking. What's going on?"

Emma put a loving hand onto his shoulder when he joined them. "Your grandmother wants to go talk to Regina now." She hid her smile as her son's eyes goggled and his face paled. She directed at the short haired brunette that was her mother, "Great, mom. Now we have to go. If Henry goes back to sleep, he'll probably have nightmares."

Henry shook her hand off with some pride and dignity and gathered his composure. "I'm not scared." Speaking of Regina, he added, "I'm mom's _Little Prince,"_ he used the nickname Regina called him often when he was a little boy and of course now it made so much sense why she did, as Regina was a queen. Henry puffed his chest out proudly, "Mom'd never do anything to hurt me."

"_You're_ not exactly who I'm worried about, kid." Emma quipped with a smirk. Now, it was Mary Margaret's turn to pale, just a little.

Henry apologetically scrunched his face up, "I'm sorry I got you mixed up in this, Grandma."

His grandmother snapped out of it and genuinely smiled at him. "If I had to do it all over again with you Henry, I would." That brought the biggest smile that Emma had seen onto Henry's face in a while and when she looked at her mother gratefully she was confronted with a less favorable expression from the pixie haired woman, "… since some people are as slow as molasses in getting their butts in gear."

"HEY!" Emma defended, voice cracking with her hands on her hips.

"If it wasn't for Henry and I, you and Regina would still be sitting on your thumbs waiting for… What_? Divine intervention?"_

Emma looked around sheepishly as her mother lectured her in her living room. After a thought, the blonde was a little glad. No one ever liked being lectured by one's parents but Emma Swan never really had parents around. It was nice knowing someone cared enough about her to want to look out for her.

"Besides," Mary Margaret continued on. "It's not like the answer to all your problems is just going to appear out of thin air!"

Suddenly, a swirl of purple smoke appeared forming a much larger tornado and before long, Regina stood there holding a plastic container in her hand.

Emma forgot herself and smiled broadly, glad to see her true love standing in the middle of her living room.

The newly arrived brunette seemed just as surprised to see such a lively scene in front of her for she thought everyone would be asleep by now. She looked around a little bewildered until her eyes settled on Henry. "What are you still doing up?"

"I…" Henry stammered. Suddenly having his other mother there reminded him that he was supposed to confess to his little "parent trap" scheme and he was suddenly very nervous; an emotion that was mirrored on his grandmother's face as well.

Regina looked from Emma back to Henry and then her eyes darted suspiciously between Henry and Mary Margaret. "What?" she asked in a tone that implied that she knew something was up.

"Um…" Mary Margaret started as her husband stood a little distance away from her gently bobbing a gurgling Neal up and down. She had told him of her and Henry's plans as soon as she had gotten home after leaving Emma's apartment. _"Oh Mary Margaret," he had sighed._ He was supportive though, if not a bit haranguing about her meddling. She was not regretful though. She meant what she said to her grandson. She'd do it again.

"What's in the container, Regina?" Emma intervened removing some of the building tension on both the faces of her son and her mother. She watched Regina shift focus and look from her to the Tupperware.

"Oh. Bear claws. A dozen. For you." At Emma's look of surprise she amended with a sneer, "With your appetite, I figured you'd prefer a dozen bear claws to a dozen roses."

Burgeoning warmth started in Emma's chest and then flared outwards and she couldn't contain the mega-watt smile spreading between two deep dimples. "Is this your way of apologizing, Your Majesty?"

Regina's mouth gaped, a sarcastic retort on her tongue, but looking at a smiling Emma, quite frankly, melted her heart and she smiled back. "Indeed." She then held up the container and recited, "The way to the savior's heart, is through her stomach."

Mary Margaret and David exchanged incredulous looks obviously expecting biting sarcasm as well, but Emma and Regina continued to gaze and smile at each other as if no one else existed in the room.

Henry cleared his throat because he was feeling a little awkward. Even though he had wanted his mothers to hook up, he wasn't entirely ready to see them openly ogle each other as if they were about to get down and dirty in the middle of the floor. He was 13 after all and therefore knew what was up with the world. He totally supported his mothers and their union… as long as they didn't forget he was in the room. _This is what they must call the Newlywed stage._

Regina and Emma broke contact and noticed the people around them and the brunette thrust the covered plastic tub into Emma's hands.

"Where did you find bear claws this time of night," David asked absently cooing in his son's direction.

Regina donned an offended expression. "I made them myself! Thank you very much!"

Emma was stunned speechless for seconds at the notion and very touched. "You _made_ me bear claws?" The blonde was used to just buying them one or two at a time, pointing at them through glass cabinets. Her usual favorite pastries were bought at stores, but Regina's came from the heart.

"Well… Yes. What do you think I've been doing for the last 3 hours?" Having lifted the lid the aroma of the almond flakes and powdered sugar delights tempted Emma to inhale one now.

Henry reached in to grab one and he was denied by both his mothers. Emma had joked, "Get your own!" while Regina had scolded, "It's nearing midnight," though technically it was a little past 11:00.

"You made me bear claws," Emma repeated while overcome with emotion and moving closer to Regina. She didn't care who had acted irrationally, what they were fighting about, or about who walked out on who. She was just happy that Regina was here and had cared enough to bake Emma her favorite pastry in apology. She knew they had to talk about what happened but all the fear and upset she had felt earlier was gone.

Regina looked around and suddenly didn't care that she had an audience. She pulled Emma closer and said. "I trust you, Emma. I really do."

"Good." Emma rejoiced, allowing the relief at Regina's words to wash over her. She tucked the Tupperware under her arm and used her free hand to wrinkle the front of the older woman's jacket and dragged her close, capturing lush red tinted lips with her own.

David and Mary Margaret smiled at each other and then at the two women now embracing with determined, grazing lips. Henry was the only one who ogled his lip-locked moms with dumbfounded curiosity. "Wow," he murmured under his breath to his grandmother, "…so that's what they look like."

"Uh huh…"

"I've never seen them make out before."

That remark snapped Regina out of her romantic daze and she eyed her son to make sure that everything was okay with him.

"Henry," she was reminded that Henry had just discovered their new relationship status and she was a little concerned with how he was handling the information. "Emma and I…"

"It's okay, Mom. I'm actually really happy about it."

"You are?" Regina's lips spread in a baffled smile accompanied with a light frown. She spread her arms wide open and hugged him when he stepped into them.

"Yeah. As a matter of fact," he looked to Mary Margaret and tremulously added, "I was kind of hoping it would happen."

The older mother narrowed her eyes in scrutiny, "But I thought you were trying to set Emma up with Marian…" and as if saying the latter's name, Regina turned to Emma again. "Things are a little confusing and I haven't had a chance to speak with Marian but something doesn't feel right…" Emma's intake of breath and shuffling feet filled Regina with suspicion and she suddenly eyed everyone around her.

"Mom," The watchful brunette noticed her son's shoulders were hunched nervously and he kept exchanging glances with Mary Margaret. "It's my fault. It's all my fault."

"No," Mary Margaret spoke up protectively, placing a hand on his shoulder. "He wasn't alone."

"Grandma, it's oka…"

"No, Henry, I'm in this just as much as you."

Regina turned her head toward Emma and caught the amused expression on her face. Okay, so Regina was going to be the last to find out. She crossed her arms. "Okay…"

"But it was _my_ idea and I roped Grandma into it with me."

"But I wouldn't have gone through with it if I didn't believe it was right," Mary Margaret submitted.

"Yeah, Grandma, but…"

Regina closed her eyes impatiently and willed herself to count to ten but she made it only to four when she roared, "Will one of you tell me what you did?"

They both started and gaped at Regina and gulped guiltily. Henry found Mary Margaret opening her mouth, most likely to take the brunt of Regina's anger and he couldn't have that so he spoke over her. "When you thought I was trying to set Ma up with Marian, I was actually trying to set Ma up with _you." _Henry toed a spot on the hardwood floor and confessed on, "I was purposely planting the idea of Ma and Marian in your head hoping it would make you jealous."

The older brunette wore her signature frown, this time in bewilderment, and opened her mouth, closed it and then looked at Emma for confirmation. The blonde tipped her head and shrugged. "There's more. I learned all about it today."

"More?" Regina inquired with a startled look and then she eyed Mary Margaret. "What did _you_ do?"

So Mary Margaret and Henry took their time and explained carefully about how it was all a plan to constantly pit Emma and Regina together and to try and make Regina jealous.

Regina absorbed every word. The crease in her brow deepening but the woman didn't seem enraged just… seriously curious.

"So _you_ bought the flowers and arranged to have them placed outside the door before we got here." Regina interrogated and Henry nodded. "And had dictated to Paige what to write on the card?"

"Yeah."

Regina took a deep breath and her eyes moved around in thought, "… and you decided on 'pleasurably yours'?"

Henry huffed impatiently, "Yeah, I _know! _Creepy stalker sounding, I got it." The teenager swore to himself that he would never close another note or letter with anything other than just his name again.

"And _you_…" Regina gestured to Mary Margaret, "… are responsible for the connivingly placed mistletoe."

"Yes," The younger brunette lifted her chin bravely.

"It was a pretty hot kiss," Emma reminded her and Regina bit her tongue to keep her smile far removed from her lips because that wasn't the point.

"You two manipulated us like… pieces on a chess board. A _queen_ and her… _rook."_

Emma muttered crossing her arms, "Pfff… I'd rather be a knight."

Regina rolled her eyes at the soft remark and didn't bother to explain that technically the rook was the more valuable piece, just under the queen, that is. "Well," Regina started with a shrug for Emma, "… at least, in a round-about way, I bought you flowers, Miss Swan."

Emma scoffed, "I bought _myself _flowers. Henry said he saved up his allowance to get them. With the cost of this arrangement, I realize I may be giving him too much."

"You give him an allowance _too?"_ Emma's smile faded when she saw the look of sheer shock on the other mother's face. _Oh damn!_ Both mothers turned to Henry with annoyed expressions as the teenager slowly sidled up to his grandmother and stepped directly behind her, peeking over her shoulder fearfully. He was hoping his new ally would help protect him.

"Henry Daniel Mills!" Regina censured, a look of firm reprimand and disapproval on her face.

The former bandit had her eyes closed and was shaking her head at her ingeniously sneaky grandson, "Henry, I don't think _I _am the safest person to hide behind right now." Mary Margaret, an expert target of the Evil Queen knew how difficult it was to hide from her wrath. Even though this was just mild anger directed at Henry, there was no hiding from the queen if she wanted you bad enough. Regina didn't know the meaning of the word "quit".

David looked from Regina's angry face to Mary Margaret and, inspired, placed a chortling baby in his wife's arms earning a look of surprise from her as she bounced her son in them.

Regina glared at David, rolled her eyes and then sneered jokingly at Emma. "Hiding behind a baby. You come from brave stock, Miss Swan."

Both women smiled knowingly and Emma kidded, "Ah, just the same, I think I'll keep 'em. They're the only parents I've got. It took me a while but I finally found two people who want the job."

Regina extended her hand out and pulled Emma nearer when the blonde took it. As their arms snaked around each other's waists, Regina shook her head with a smile and a lifted eyebrow at her son. "You know, now that Emma and I are together, little schemes like a double allowance will be discovered quickly."

"'Together'… I like the sound of that," Emma breathed into Regina's ear and resisted the urge to run her tongue along the earlobe. "And by the way, I have grounded him for a week for his scheming. You feel like tacking on any punishment?"

"Oh, yes! Definitely!" Regina pointedly stared and nodded at Henry. "Another week for 'allowance-gate'. And your mother and I will be discussing what an appropriate allowance will be for you from here on out."

Emma nearly swooned at Regina's statement of inclusion because she could remember a time when Regina didn't want her involved in Henry's life, let alone deciding a small thing like his allowance. Looking around at the people in the room Emma thought with awe that this was her _family. _All of them. Now she had the final piece in Regina as a lover and a partner.

"Shit," Henry mumbled and when his grandmother snorted, shaking her head, he looked at his mothers, "I mean, SHOOT!"

Regina turned to Emma and lifted an eyebrow at her. "He gets that from you." Emma's only response was to lean in and kiss Regina on the lips making the brunette smile.

David walked up to his wife and grandson. "That's our cue."

"Wait, you guys are just going to leave me here?" Henry watched Mary Margaret pass Uncle Awesome back to David and turn to face him. "What if they add on more punishment?"

Mary Margaret shot him a sympathetic smile and patted his cheek and giggled, "They're together aren't they?" She witnessed Regina pull her daughter closer into her arms and place soft kisses on Emma's lips. "You did it, Henry!"

"Yeah…" Henry smiled and when he saw his moms together, he shrugged and smiled more widely. "We did it."


	17. In The Park

** This chapter contains strong sexual content.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: In The Park**

"Regina, we really shouldn't be doing this. Someone could see us."

"Everyone is busy with the Yuletide Festival, Emma. Look," Regina pointed to the large group of people participating in the Christmas Faire activities. "No one saw us sneak off." She smiled, "Besides, everyone seems a bit preoccupied with the two new lovebirds in town."

Emma spied Mulan and Marian strolling along and holding hands with Roland between them. When he ran to Ruby to get a free candy cane, the two women clasped hands and leaned in to join lips in a quick, sweet caress. Watching them be so happy with one another brought that unpleasant jerk-off Robin to mind.

"I wonder where Forest Fart is. Everyone's here except him."

"Who cares?" Regina shrugged.

"Regina!" Emma feigned shock and pleasurably teased, "He was your soulmate."

The older woman's face scrunched up in distaste as she stepped carefully through a particular muddy part in her expensive high heeled boots.

"I'm still angry with him for making me believe that the kiss between you and Marian meant something important." Annoyance flit across her face and she grinned albeit a little evilly. "He's lucky that all he got was a knee to the groin from me."

"The Evil Queen wouldn't have been so forgiving." Emma grabbed her hand and held it.

"Hah!" Regina smiled at her, "No. She wouldn't have." Squeezing Emma's hand warmly she acknowledged that this was a light discussion about her past.

There was no pretending with Emma, no aspect of her life that she had to hide. They could joke about or discuss the Evil Queen and she knew that Emma would never flinch or move away. Regina had finally found someone who accepted her for who she really was, but also understood the darkness inside her and respected it and didn't underestimate it.

"He got a knee to the groin from you and a slap in the face from Marion, when she found out about that," chuckled Emma.

"It was sweet of her to come to me straight away and try to explain what really happened."

"Yeah…" Emma looked around at where they were, the sounds of the gathering beckoning her back to where a cup of hot cocoa waited for her. "Henry will kill us if he finds out we're following him."

"He is not going to find out if you can keep quiet."

The two women cleared a hedge and Regina suddenly stopped pulling Emma with her behind a huge oak tree. "He's right there." Regina gestured to the secluded clearing where Henry stood with Nick who looked to be straightening his collar. "I am telling you, they are up to something. They've been secretive for the last two days when Nicholas has come over and just now when they snuck off, it looked highly suspicious."

Emma rolled her eyes and watched Regina bend a little while peeking at the boys from behind the tree and she suddenly caught herself admiring the mayor's luscious bottom through her grey trousers. "Mmm-hmmm… suspicious," she replied absently, catching the brunette's attention. When Regina saw what Emma was staring at, she lifted an eyebrow.

"We are not here to deal with _your _mischief, Miss Swan."

"I'm beginning to think the kid had it right to find a secluded spot. I wish I had thought of it myself." Emma palmed Regina's hip but her advance was ignored.

"You don't think he's smoking do you? Cigarettes are so unhealthy." Both of the savior's hands grazed the brunette's hips on their way to fondle her shapely rear, but Regina distractedly swatted them away. "He has just been acting so strangely. I questioned him about his behavior yesterday and he told me to 'chillax'," she looked at Emma incredulously, "Me! Chillax!" In a huff of indignation she straight-armed her weight against the side of the tree and shook her head.

"You? You're the epitome of tranquility and peace."

Regina dipped her head and pointedly stared at the blonde, no other words necessary to express the sarcasm in her gaze.

"He's a good kid, Regina. You did a good job with him."

"Yes, he is a good kid." Regina's wistful expression touched Emma and she moved in closer to spoon her. The mayor smiled as she silently chuckled when she felt Emma's lips in the crook of her neck. "But he does have a mischievous side that I blame _genetics_ for."

"One sneaky kid begets another?"

"You can't take all the credit. Besides his mother being a shoplifting, car thief, his father was a watch stealing swindler." There was cheerful banter in the queen's tone as she had said that and added. "The poor dear was lucky I came into his life when I did."

Emma encircled her a little tighter and replied, "Thanks to me, giving him up for adoption. I have a few ideas of how you can show me your gratitude right now…" drawing the brunette's earlobe into her ear, she breathed, "… up against this tree."

"You are incorrigible, Miss Swan." Still Regina dug her nails into the sheriff's strong thigh as Emma bit down on her ear, causing delicious sensual chaos to roll through her entire system.

Suddenly the nibbling stopped and Emma spoke up in surprise. "He's just standing there alone now."

"What? Where did Nicholas go?" They looked around and saw no one until Paige appeared from a group of trees, looking a little shy and was being encouraged by a few friends to go to Henry. "I don't like this."

Emma's jaw dropped on a huge smile. "No way. The kid needs to be teased about this."

"Emma!" Regina's whisper kept her from being heard by the teens off in the distance.

"What? This has got some teenage game written all over it. Probably 'Truth or Dare' or something." Emma chuckled and attempted to calm her son's other mother's nerves. _ "Chillax_, Your Majesty. They're in public, with other teens watching them," she pointed Nick out, hidden in some bushes, and then to Paige's friend in the trees. "They're not going to get naked or anything. Probably kiss though."

There was a brief pause followed by a, "I don't feel so well," from Regina, which brought another grin to Emma's lips and she stuck her nose into her girlfriend's neck and inhaled her unique scent. Girlfriend. Regina Mills was her girlfriend. Glee bubbled just under the surface.

"We'll navigate through our son's passage through puberty together, Regina."

Cheek to cheek, she sensed Regina's happy relief and received a heady kiss that curled her toes in her brown leather boots.

The two women were so engrossed in each other that they hadn't seen Paige lean in and kiss Henry or that the two were in a very innocent lip lock, nor did they see that Mary Margaret had crept up behind them, looked over their shoulder to witness what was happening just beyond.

Biting her lip to keep from laughing, the school teacher looked from Henry kissing in the clearing to his mothers kissing behind the trees and bushes in front of her.

"Kissing in the park? I must not have gotten the memo."

Startled, Emma and Regina separated and their glances darted from the short haired brunette to Henry who was chastely kissing Paige. Just then the two teens separated and walked holding hands to the group of girls. Nick bolted across the clearing to join them and they looked to be heading back to the festival together.

"I suppose 'the talk' is in order." Regina placed a shaky hand to her stomach. She knew this day would come, had feared it and now it was here.

"Already done," piped Emma stroking dark hair back reassuringly over the mayor's shoulders. "New York. I'll have to tell you about it sometime. You dodged a bullet. Our son… Well let's just say he had _a lot_ of questions."

Of all the things that could make the former Evil Queen a little green in the face with nausea, who knew it would be this.

Trying to change the subject Emma looked at her mother. "How did you get here without making a sound? Ninja training?"

Mary Margaret pointed to herself and nodded proudly. "Close. Bandit. I do pretty well getting in and out of places undetected."

Regina snorted, knowing only too well of that fact and gained some color back in her cheeks again.

"For _shame_ you two, spying on your son. My daughter would have my _hide_ if I did the same thing."

"And yet here you are." Emma declared, crossing her arms.

"Hey," David came jogging up to them and Regina rolled her eyes. Were they having a family reunion now? "What's going on?"

"I caught Emma and Regina canoodling in the park." Mary Margaret joked.

"Oh?" David raised an eyebrow. "Is that true, Regina? Did you drag my sweet and innocent Princess Charming out here for a little romance beneath the stars?"

This time Emma snorted and Regina cackled indecently. "Your Princess Charming is far from sweet and innocent, if her actions last night are up for discussion."

Holding two palms up in front of him instantly, David said, "They're not."

"But what she did to me and her sexual stamina…"

"No! NO! Just No!"

Regina was needling David, Mary Margaret was giggling with her ears covered and Emma's cheeks were pinking as she moved behind Regina just a little bit, as if hiding from her parents.

"I'm getting you for this later," Emma quipped the promise, whispering it into Regina's ear, sending a shiver to race down her spine.

"Why wait, dear?" Regina licked her lips, watching the slow build of desire in the savior's face and turned to the woman's mother. "You'll take care of Henry tonight?"

"Of course," a knowing grin bloomed on Mary Margaret's face.

Looking at David, Regina beamed, "Hey Charming. I'm so _doing_ your daughter _sideways_ tonight."

Both parents slapped hands over their ears, Mary Margaret guffawing and David humming loudly so as not to hear anymore.

"You are so naughty." Emma's eyes gleamed with mischief, desire and eagerness as she placed her hands on Regina's shoulders, their faces close.

"My dear… This isn't even the half of it. I can get much naughtier."

The blonde's heart skipped a beat. "Show me."

"With pleasure."

In a purple haze they disappeared leaving the Charmings standing in the park alone.

Mary Margaret shook her head, happy that the two important women in her life had found happiness with each other. Suddenly she felt her husband's arms slip around her waist from behind.

"Did someone mention canoodling in the park?"

She swiveled in David's embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Why, Deputy Sheriff Nolan…" His back hit the oak tree with a thud as she pushed him against it, a wicked glint in her eye. "I like the way you think."

**[X]**

By the time the smoke cleared Emma knew exactly where they were. "This is the third time this week you've poofed me into my bedroom to have your way with me, Your Majesty." Her arms automatically went around the Queen's neck as she felt Regina's circle her waist and pull her in closer. Regina's lips captured hers lightly and moved with finesse and intention. Emma moaned in anticipation, snaking her tongue out to run along the older woman's bottom lip, winning a moan from her.

Pulling back, Regina peered at the blonde with hooded eyes and the slow rasp of Emma's metal coat zipper could be heard. Even that felt like a sinful touch, Emma mused, and Regina was tugging the thick leather jacket apart now and her hands burrowed themselves into the sides, teasing her flanks and making Emma giggle slightly.

"You feel magnificent in my arms, Emma. Like you were made for me and me alone." As the brunette whispered that into her neck, tantalizing her ear with tiny tongue flicks, Emma's cheeks ached with the broad curve of her delighted smile.

"Maybe I was Regina."

The older woman lifted her head, gazing into the savior's face with the tip of her mouth crooking up.

Emma asked, "Didn't you ever think about it? We were thinking all along that Henry brought me back to give everyone their Happy Ending." Emma's fingers threaded into dark hair at the mayor's temple and she pressed their foreheads together. "But your Happy Ending was the only one that really mattered. I was brought back… for you."

"What? And now that I have my Happy Ending, with you and Henry, everyone else can get theirs too?"

"Well, have you felt like taking anyone's away recently?"

Regina opened her mouth, furrowed her brow in thought for a moment and then answered cheerfully, "No."

"Ta-da!"

Chuckling, Regina walked Emma backwards and a little closer to her bed. "I think we should rid you of all these clothes, savior, so that I can give you a 'Happy Ending' to this day."

As the Queen started undressing her, first her coat and then her blouse, Emma simply answered while palming Regina's cheeks and planting her lips against hers, "You're my Happy Ending every night, My Queen, from here on out."

Her heart fluttered, eliciting a lustful groan as Regina felt as if that particular muscle in her chest was expanding with the love she had for Emma Swan. Unbuckling Emma's belt, she saw love and devotion being directed at her in the woman's dazzling gaze. She needed Emma naked and underneath her now.

"Miss Swan. These pants. Off now!"

Snickering, Emma pushed her tight skinny jeans over her hips. "What about you? You could at least take you coat off. It's not nice to keep that sexy body under all those clothes."

Regina dispensed with her coat because it was already getting quite warm. She draped it across the chair and stood in her slacks and turtle neck. "Your pleasure first, dear." The blonde kicked her jeans to the corner of the room and stood in only a pair of red cotton bikini briefs with a huge colorfully wrapped Christmas gift over the front with a big green bow. "Cute. Is that my Christmas gift?"

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Emma leaned back on her elbows, her long blond hair cascading down onto the bed. Regina loved when all that luxurious hair was fanning out against a soft pillow. Emma looked down at herself, shifted onto one elbow and brought a finger down to trace the big green bow. "You don't get your present, My Queen, until you start taking some clothes off." Regina gave her a quizzical glance and Emma quipped with a haughty expression, "Your Princess has spoken."

Lighthearted mirth spread across Regina's face contributing a playful sparkle in her eyes, "Oh? Is that so?" She saw the smile Emma was trying to hide but what had really caught her attention was the up and down movement the blonde's finger was making along her slit through the red underwear. When Emma began to circle her swollen nub with three fingers, causing herself to whimper and lick her lips, Regina could take no more. Hands going to her belt and unbuckling it, she ranted, "You're lucky you're cute, Emma."

Stepping out of the trousers pooled at her feet, she grabbed the hem of her turtle neck and flung it off and across the room as she climbed the bed. "Move up, dear."

Emma gave an excited yelp as Regina pinched her bottom and scooted her upwards until she was at the head of the bed. Regina grabbed the pillows and situated them behind Emma's head so that the blonde p was laying comfortably.

As Emma cupped a gasping Regina through her bra, feeling the points stiffen between her caressing thumbs, she praised in absolute wonder, "God, Regina, you are so sexy." But Regina was not in a talking mood. She reached behind her, unclasped her bra and discarded the racy lingerie off quickly to the side, her lush breasts spilling out into the savior's hands. "Oh shit fuck."

Emma Swan knew she wasn't the most articulate of people when she was extremely aroused and Regina had a tendency to take her even beyond that point. She was quite thankful her brain could tack together words at all. At a curse word's utterance, the Regina of yesteryear would have called her vulgar and looked upon her with disdain. This Regina, bed Regina, seemed to like her bad words.

Grabbing her hands, Regina brought them to her lips where she kissed knuckles and sucked fingers seductively until she felt Emma bucking beneath her. Sitting astride her, Regina ground her sex firmly against Emma's and even though they still wore panties, the contact was mind-blowingly delicious. They both groaned loudly and Emma pulled her hand out from Regina's grasp and together with the other one they gripped the brunette's hips guiding her movement. "Again, Regina, please."

"Of course, dear," Regina rocked again and when Emma's fingertips bit into her hips she drew the woman's hands away and clasped them in hers, holding them firmly as she continued to bear herself down against Emma's throbbing sex. Between kisses, Regina whispered delicately into her ear, "We are going to come together, just like this, Emma."

"Fuck, Regina."

"Yes… Uh, you feel so wonderful."

"There, right _there."_ Emma's hands traveled down Regina's back and squeezed the queen's bottom as she moaned and whimpered louder which stirred the brunette into action increasing the speed and intensity of their contact. "Regina!" Her mouth was taken by the Queen's and she could no longer speak.

Soon though, they were both swallowing each other's cries as their bodies clutched each other's and peaked, the motion transformed from fluid and smooth to jerky and frenzied.

Ripping her mouth from the savior's, Regina looked fixedly down on her, and they shared an intense connection as they rode out the pinnacle of their lovemaking.

As their bodies trembled, their lips joined alternating between sweet kisses to hot open mouthed ones and they hugged each other tighter.

Chests heaving and breaths whispered into each other's ear, Emma placed shaky hands on Regina's shoulders while the brunette stroked strands of blonde hair back from Emma's face and placing tender kisses on her cheekbones, her forehead and then both her eyelids.

_"That _was…" the Queen the queen took an amazed breath. "I have no words to express how… truly _surprising _and _exciting_ that was." Regina rubbed the tip of their noses together and gave a small snicker at the sheer wonder of the woman beneath her. She showed her worship by pressing her lips to the swell of Emma's breast and then quickly to her lips again. Emma was everything she wanted and needed in a lover and for the first time she reveled in the fact that she finally got to choose who to love.

"_Surprised_ and _excited _will do," the blonde's lips spread into a brilliantly wide smile as she noticed the looks of sudden glee on Regina. She didn't think she had ever seen the woman look quite so happy. Okay, perhaps when they finally saved Henry and he woke up on the Jolly Roger, but this seemed a different kind of happiness. Right now she wore an expression of childlike elation. "Jesus, Regina. We haven't even gotten completely naked yet and you just rocked my world."

"I didn't do that alone, Emma. I think you rocked _my _world just as much."

Emma wiggled beneath her. "I wore these cute little Christmas panties for you and now they are all a wet mess." She held the brunette still as she pressed her slick center against Regina's causing the woman to gasp and grind a little.

The older woman's hand slipped between their bodies and was now cupping Emma. "Oh yes," Regina smiled and her hand slipped past the thin waistband into heated slippery folds. Emma could hear how wet she was as the queen focused on fingering the soft slick skin between Emma's engorged bundle of nerves and her soaked entrance. Regina groaned and seized Emma's lips in a demanding, feverish tongue kiss.

Wet with her essence, eager fingers returned to the blonde's hooded sex, rubbing her insistently and all Emma could do was grip, Regina's body, suck on her tongue and whimper. When Regina pulled away and whispered into Emma's ear about how sweet she was before uttering other sexy things, Emma looked down and saw Regina's hand working vigorously on her underneath the red cotton and that sight combined with Regina's words was nearly her undoing.

Emma buried Regina's head into the crook of her neck and panted loudly into the brunette's ear which only increased the speed of the woman's stroking.

"Regina… Regina… Oh my… _Yes!"_

Her body writhed under Regina's touch as her pelvis jumped off the bed in a powerful release and Regina's hand pushed her down again. Emma felt Her Majesty sucking on her neck and she knew there would be a purple mark there by morning but still she hugged Regina to her and let out a mind-shattering howl of satisfaction.

With her body heavily sinking into the bed, boneless and spent, she felt Regina's movements wane. After that the brunette's hand withdrew completely and the queen used it to move herself down Emma's form.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked a little more than half conscious. Then she inhaled sharply when she felt Regina place a kiss to her covered mound and the press of a tongue over the damp spot that was sure to be there on the cotton underwear."

"Why, I'm unwrapping my present, Emma."

_Oh Jesus! Again?_ Emma grabbed a pillow and screamed into it as Regina moved the panties aside and tongued the inside crook of her thigh. She thought Regina just might kill her with orgasms.

**[X]**

"Emma! _Emma!_ Stop! Oh God! UH... I... can't. You're going to _kill_ me." Emma immediately stopped tonguing Regina's twitching sex and sucked the labia, releasing it with a pop as her fingers slowed their plunging motion inside her lover.

"Oh… you want _mercy_ now? After what _you_ put me through not too long ago?"

The squirming older woman had the audacity to chuckle and grin wickedly, Emma increased the speed of her fingers just a tad while curling them upward again and brushed the swollen hood with her thumb.

"EMMA!" Regina's quivering hands tried to pull Emma off her. _"EM-MA!" _A shaky laugh was expelled from the brunette and she looked down at Emma smiling up at her. "Come here, my love." It was her words that spurred the younger woman and with an enthusiastic jump, the savior withdrew herself completely from between the Queen's legs and practically leaped on top of a trembling Regina, trying to catch her breath while Emma sat astride her belly and stared boldly down at her. With a sexy smile the blonde lifted Regina's hands to her lips, kissed them, set them on her turgid peaks and bent to claim the Queen's lips with her own.

The savior lightly kissed her, careful to not rob her of the breath Regina was working to regulate, but Regina wanted more and Emma felt a hand on her back and one running through her hair and an eager tongue at her lips.

Moments later after they were both thoroughly kissed and sated, Emma rolled off Regina with a loud satisfied groan. Sharing intimate moments like this, making love with Regina, was definitely one of her most favorite ways to pass the time and judging by Regina's voracious appetite while together she would wager that the mayor felt the same. This could make the lunch meeting they often took together very interesting, Emma grinned to herself.

"And why do you look like the cat that ate the canary?" Regina had rolled onto her side, tucking her hands under a pillow and gazing at Emma in admiration.

"Don't you mean the swan that ate the Queen?"

Regina's teeth shone on a bright broad smile that had the corners of her eyes crinkling in merriment and that sexy, adorable forehead vein to make an appearance. "Splendidly well, I may add."

Emma lovingly traced that vein with her finger and then over a perfectly curbed eyebrow back and forth. Her finger continued its journey down along the bridge of the Queen's nose to outline her gorgeous plump lips where Regina lovingly kissed the end of her finger.

It's then that Emma said simply. "I love you, Regina."

Regina didn't react. She lied there as if waiting to hear Emma out. When she was satisfied that the blonde was not going to say anything else, she smiled, kissed each knuckle of Emma's hand and closed her eyes.

When they opened again, they looked love-drunk and happy, and Emma couldn't quite contain the enormous amount of relief she felt to see every powerful emotion that she was feeling mirrored back at her in Regina's scan.

"I love you too, Emma." Regina's arm snaked under the blonde's pillow and she gathered her close.

They turned on their sides, sharing kisses and the same air, bantering and talking about the future.

"I say we get a dog and name him 'Operation Mongoose'. We'll call him Goose for short. Henry's been bugging me about a dog."

"He wouldn't dare with me." Regina snorted and then contemplated while gliding an affectionate hand over Emma's hip. "Still he's been really good… Despite concocting this whole plan to get us together."

"He hasn't complained about his punishment once."

"And now he's kissing girls, Emma."

"It will be fine, Regina. I promise."

Silence passed between them as their eyes became heavier with sleep. Emma caressed Regina's breast in a soothing way, gently pushed Regina onto her back so that she could lie on the brunette's chest. When she felt Regina's arms come around her and she embraced her Queen back, she sighed.

Their breathing began to even out and Emma deemed this to be a perfect moment, until Regina chuckled and yawned pulling Emma in tighter, "A dog named Goose."

Emma silently laughed. "Yep! Goose Swan-Mills. It's got a ring to it." She burrowed her face in Regina's neck and heard the rich sexy timbre of the woman's voice as they both headed toward slumber. .

"Indeed it does, my love. Indeed it does."

**THE END**


End file.
